


Four-Coloured Pen

by Aromarrym



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Elementary - Freeform, Fluff, Four Coloured Pen, Friendship, High School, Kairiku, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided SoKai, One-sided Soriku, Pining, Platonic SoRiKai, RokuSora, Shounen ai, Soroku, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, University, flangst, slight Sora/Selphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromarrym/pseuds/Aromarrym
Summary: Red, Blue, Green, Black. Those were the phases Sora Leonhart had to go through until he finally met The One. Just when he thought he'd never get there, destiny eventually slaps him on the face as he finds himself staring into a fair-skinned, dirty blonde's cerulean-shaded eyes. To think this was all thanks to his pen. Soroku Day fic, soulmate AU





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo, Aromarrym here. This is one of my favourite projects yet! Since I'm on a sharing spree I shall dump this story for my fellow Soroku fans to have a look at, whoopie! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Sora or any of the worlds and characters mentioned, unfortunately. With that said, I do hope you enjoy this soulmate story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features one-sided SoKai. Read at your own discretion.

 In a world full of strangers, you'd think it's a miracle people go through life as they are and meet with several people they come to know and love. Is it really just chance, or does Fate have a say in who comes and who goes; who loves and who hates? Besides having friends and family, there's always that one special person everyone's been dying to meet, to know everything about, to make special promises with and spend the rest of their lives with, but who and what and when and where and how will it even take place?

Destiny Islands, present time. For concrete reasons, the inhabitants all believe in their suburb's namesake when it comes to meeting new faces. It's only fitting after all, if you're born with a mark that will eventually lead you to the one you're destined to be with. According to everyone else, they're said to be the first thing your soulmate's supposed to say to you.

Several words, or just one: letters biologically tattooed around one's ankle, wrist, stomach or shoulder. A simple "hi", an insult, a poem – it could be anything depending on Fate. Varying from person to person, the ideal's still complicated, for how could you fully rely on a birthmark to dictate your life? So while it's convenient in the eyes of the beholder, there are still a few chances you could get it wrong…

** Red **

The first time it happens, Sora is in elementary.

The hyperactive seven-year-old is on his way to his classroom when he spots a new girl with red hair heading the same direction he was. He passes her and pays her little mind as he swerves into the room and stumbles over his chair just before the bell. After moments of chatting up his friends who sit at the same group and waiting for their teacher, the woman walks in with the same girl and introduces her to the class as Kairi Hamasaki.

Kairi was a beautiful young individual who was not only intelligent, but was also very sociable with her new classmates. What everyone seemed to really like about her was the unique deep colour of her shoulder length hair, and it isn't until a week or so later that Sora finally notices this as well. The young second-graders are in the middle of finishing a spelling test when their teacher asks them to move around the classroom and find a partner to check their work.

Sora Leonhart had always been clumsy. Whether it was handling a jug of water or a bag of chips, he was constantly dropping things and tripping over his feet. So it's nothing new when the seven-year-old brunette excitedly takes off with his beloved multi-coloured pen and workbook and eventually loses his balance on his way to find a partner. The new girl happens to be nearby, and she doesn't hesitate to pick up the boy's stuff and help him up.

"You dropped your pen," she mutters to him, and he looks up at her with the most inquisitive pair of blue eyes. Everyone's looking at them when he stands up and receives his fallen things from the girl with the pretty hair.

"Ahaha, I'm, uhh, usually falling over n' stuff. Thanks for helping me up, err–"

"Kairi. It's nice to meet you." She grins at him warmly and offers to mark his test for him. Sora then takes her hand and sits beside her to check her spelling test, and for some reason, as he crosschecks the answers on the board to the neat page in front of him with his pen, he feels… like something important's just happened, but he'd completely missed it.

* * *

Sora's only reminded about his destiny later on in the day when he recalls the school day with his mother. She tells the young boy of his situation and he immediately perks up on the idea of having a soulmate.

"So, she told you that you dropped your pen? That  _was_ it? Word for word?"

"Ya! It's just like my birthmark, right, Mommy? I didn't even notice until afterwards. And she's so pretty and kind too!"

"She could be your soulmate, dear. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" his mother tells him, recalling the four-worded statement tattooed on her son's left shoulder.

"Does this mean I have to be really nice to her now, Mommy? I don't know anything about soulmates…" the boy scratches his head, confused. What is a soulmate anyway? He knows his mother and father are soulmates, and that they've been together for a long time. Could that be it? If he thinks about it now, the television shows his mother loves to watch usually feature two other people meeting each other with the help of their birthmarks, and they seem so happy when they do. If that's what a having a soulmate is like, then of course it must be a good thing!

"Mommy, will you teach me about soulmates, will you, will you?"

Finding no harm in doing so at his young age, she agrees, and Sora almost hits his head on their kitchen's granite tabletop on his way to give her a hug. But what she's forgotten to tell him in his glee is that their fate has a two-way confirmation. If the beautiful red-haired girl bears a birthmark of Sora's first words to her, then maybe… maybe they really are meant to be.

He's so excited about the ordeal that he can't help but talk about Kairi every  _single_  day. The blue-eyed boy's told his class buddies and they congratulate him about it, but every time the girl gets close to him, he withdraws out of embarrassment. Sora hasn't talked to her since the spelling test a week ago. Now that their first words were out of the way, what exactly does one even say to their soulmate?

During their math lesson, she catches him staring at her and flashes him an illuminating smile. Gah! Is this what it's like to have a soulmate? Weird feelings of wanting to be close to someone yet somehow feeling awkward and embarrassed? It's definitely peculiar, but Sora wouldn't know because he hasn't gone through something like this before. He is still seven years old, after all.

The young boy finds himself boasting about the pretty girl time and time again that it's evident to everyone around him how smitten he is with her. "Her hair's always so perfect, Mommy! Daddy, can you believe Kairi got the highest marks in Science today? Guess what, Zack? Kairi actually smiled at me at Math today! She's so  _cool_!"

One time, Sora's father even witnesses him dancing to the theme song of the most popular drama of that time before joining his mother on the couch to watch the romance unfold as well! It's cute at first, and seeing little Sora so happy put smiles on their faces, but when the child begins to realize the reality of it all, that's where everything goes downhill.

* * *

"Mommy, it's been weeks now, but I still can't talk to Kairi. And everytime I try it feels weird. How will she know we're soulmates if I can't even talk to her?" Little Sora pouts, his head bowed down while he sulks pathetically in a corner. She came home to him like this, crouched down and moody, fiddling with his pen by continuously clicking it in and out. Doing her best as a mother to explain, she picks him up from the corner and carries him into their bedroom to have a good talk.

"I know you really like Kairi, dear. And that making an effort to approach her is hard and you are so brave for doing something like that." she starts. "You and I have been watching television together often, haven't we?"

"Ya! And I noticed that I hafta ask her if her birthmark's the first words I said or else that means we aren't soulmates. I can't even remember them… All I know is she said mine."

"If it isn't, you will still be brave no matter what, won't you? You'll still be friends with her anyway?"

He's silent for a while, azure eyes trained on the pen he so loved until he eventually mumbles a, "Ya. I'll be strong even though I really like her… hnn… but it's still a little sad thinking she isn't…"

"That means that Fate just wants someone better for you. Someone who's waiting patiently just as you are."

The thought that his true soulmate would do something like that for him really moved Sora, and somehow, even if the outcome isn't what he wants it to be, Sora really thinks he can talk to Kairi and be strong about it in the future. "Okay… I get it now! Mommy, maybe Kairi and I could really be goood friends no matter what happens! Right?"

Embracing her and giving her a kiss, Sora thanks his mother for cheering him up before making a leap down from the bed and falling flat on his face. "I'm okay…"

He takes one last look at her and she waves as the boy heads over to his room, the pen in his hand ready to draft out potential confrontation plans for tomorrow.

Sora intercepts the girl before class starts the next day. He's spent the entire night practicing just saying a friendly hi, eventually telling her how he feels and then asking her the BIG question. Who knew it would be so hard doing it in real life? He's forgotten everything he planned to say immediately upon seeing her, and now, as she looks and beams at him cheerfully like she always does, the brunette hears his mother's words in his head and finds motivation from those television episodes that airs every other night.

"Umm, K-K-Kairi, uhh, hi. I'm uhh, I… y-you. Look  _pretty_ today. And e-everyday, of course! And uhh…"

Chuckling, she tilts her head to the left and coyly thanks him. "You look great today too! Your hair's different."

"Uhhh…"

"It's a good different, don't worry. I always see you looking at me, so I noticed." Kairi tells him happily. "I'm sorry I haven't tried hard enough to talk to you. But everytime I approach you, you run away."

"That's because… uhh…" This confrontation thing is not working out because all Sora wants to do is run away and hide like Kairi says he does. It's not that these feelings he feels deep down are bad, but it's really so weird and new and  _weird_. When the red-haired girl makes a move to enter the classroom, Sora barely stops her with a hand.

" **Wait!**  I, uhh, need to tell you something! Well, that is…"

"Yes?"

Great, he's gotten this far, now all he has to do is LET THE WORDS OUT. But there's this unhelpful lump in Sora's throat that's inhibiting the words, so instead of the coherent confession he had practiced all last night, it comes out as a messed-up jumble of waffle.

"I… I… I like you, Kairi!  _I think you're very pretty especiallyyourhair_ **and** _I really hope we couldbegoodfriendstoo_ **and** _I need to ask you about whathappenedbetweenusinthespellingtestweeksago_ **but** _I've been so scared that youwouldn'tlikeme pleasedon'thateme_  I'm sorry…"

GAH! Could Sora be even more embarrassed with his head lowered down to avoid looking into her pretty blue eyes? The girl lays a hand on his shoulder and tells him that everything's alright and no,  _no,_  she doesn't hate him at all.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch all of that, Sora. What's this about our spelling test?"

"Well, y-y-you see… the f-first thing you said to me back then… It was…" He makes a move to pat his left shoulder, still not looking at her, and it isn't until a few minutes passes that she finally realizes exactly  _what was_ with a small gasp.

"I said the words on your soulmate birthmark…"

Sora nods slowly and reservedly. "Ever since then I really wanted to talk to you but I was so embarrassed and I didn't even know why and I know I still know nothing about soulmates but I thought it was really cool to have one and then Mommy told me that I'd have to ask you if I said the words on  _your_  birthmark that day we first spoke to each other otherwise we wouldn't be soulmates…"

There. He's said it and he was able to tell her exactly what was on his mind. But will the circumstances fall on his favour? Kairi seems to be thinking back to the day of their spelling test as well and Sora knows he's not going to get the answer he wanted to hear when her perpetual smile falls away and the sapphire-eyed girl turns back to him sadly. "I think you told me about how you were always falling over or something. I'm so sorry, Sora, but my birthmark says something else."

The girl points to her right foot and slowly rolls down her knee-high sock. Pretty cursive red letters encircle her leg in a spiral, and the closer Sora looks, the more he understands that they just aren't meant to be. " _Oh, look. A redhead._ That does say something else, huh…"

"It's why I always keep my hair well done, you see. It may not be nicest choice of words though…" Kairi admits, concealing the tattoo once more. "Guess the whole soulmate thing's not so reliable, yeah? They should really feature the downsides in  _Romancing the Soulmates_ sometime, ha ha...

 

I really am… so, so, sorry, Sora."

Unbeknownst to her at that very moment, Sora disregards the apology for a much more  _important_  piece of information. " **No…**  no way! It can't be... Y-You... Y-You...

 

 

...you watch that DRAMA too? Mother and I have  _vowed_  to each other never to miss an episode!"

" _Really?_   So have my family and I!" the girl exclaims ecstatically. "Did you think last night's show was a little odd? Miss Aqua and Mr Terra were obviously meant to be but then it was funny how confused she was because Mr Terra had a twin brother…"

All traces of sadness in Sora's heart gradually fade as the two of them discuss the happenings of Destiny's top rated reality romance program on their way inside. So he lost a soulmate today, or technically misunderstood his situation in the first place, but the boy has a new friend with whom he hopes to learn about their fate with a little more. As he and Kairi beg their teacher to sit next to each other from that day on – helping each other on spelling tests and talking about their favourite drama together, the brunette tells himself that deep down, he's glad the red-haired girl and himself aren't meant to be, because that would mean that whoever  _was_  his happily ever after is really out there, still patiently waiting for the day they'd meet one another.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features one-sided Soriku. Read at your own discretion.

 The second time it happens, Sora is in high school.

The timid fourteen-year-old is out at their school field to watch the active tryout game of baseball. He's been thinking of joining a sports team but… Sora hasn't exactly grown out of his clumsiness. Be it rugby, badminton, soccer even – he will always drop the ball or bat in a panic or trip over his feet when he's running, so it's safe to say that he isn't exactly cut out for sports. Still, it doesn't deter him from admiring the athletes he so aspires to be.

"...THERE YOU ARE! For goodness sake, Sora, I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" There's a female voice calling out to him, reprimanding her brunette best friend for all it was worth.

"Hmm?"

"You said you wouldn't come here so often anymore! You know it's faaaar from campus and tiring for my legs – dude, I feel like I've just walked a kilometre or something!" Kairi continues to scold Sora with a hand on her hips. She and the azure-eyed teen had been inseparable since elementary, and they've become really good friends like Sora vowed to be ever since he found out that Kairi wasn't really his soulmate. It's only natural they'd be in the same high school as each other, and who knows… maybe come the next four or so years, the two would apply to the same university just to be with one another if Destiny allows it.

However, Kairi is currently mad at him for ditching her at lunch  _yet again_  to, according to her, watch a dumb baseball game. It’s not that she doesn't believe he's ever going to get into a sports team, because realistically, he'd have to work very hard to be in proper shape AND practice every single day without his motor skills getting in the way. Sora is sitting at the top most bleacher taking notes when the red-haired girl joins him, two kebab wraps in her hands. She hands the other to her best friend and boldly looks over his shoulder to see what he's writing. " _Notes on baseball pitching_ , huh… You know, because of you, I'm starving. I've been running around the whole school to find you, you daft moron."

"Alright,  _alright,_  I'm sorry. Thanks for the food, though." She's gotten a lot feistier than she was in her younger years, but seven years later, Kairi still looks as beautiful as she always has. When he turns his attention to the field, and to the players who are all cheering for one another as the coach tests both their batting and pitching skills, Sora doesn't stop the smile that spreads across his face. It must be nice to be so deeply passionate about something and excel at it. As far as he was concerned, all the brunette's good at is being clumsy. Maybe he should aspire to be a clown instead.

"Sor, check this out," Kairi takes out her phone and shows him a trending article on her social media profile. "You know the famous Axel from the Treblemakers, yeah? Well it turns out, he's been caught with a girlfriend who he only found out was his soulmate until  _after_  they've already had a month's worth of dates. Isn't that so weird? Apparently they just clicked without thinking about it on that first day. Aww…"

"How'd they find that out?" Sora asks as he peers over the device and reads the headline for himself. Nowadays, everything pasted on the internet is so overrated.  _Soulmate this, soulmate that_. Everyone their age is always talking about it!

Well… that doesn't mean that the azure-eyed teen doesn't think about it, because he  _does_. He just doesn't make it obvious to the world. Maybe it's seeing how sweet his parents are with one another all the time, or being an only child, or having very few friends like Kairi who like him because he's different that makes him adore the idea so much. And as being teenager comes with the baggage of trying to find your own identity, the self-esteem issues are a problem for Sora, who finds himself outcasted by his motor condition. The thought of having someone love you, of trying to find you or eternally waiting for you even though you've never met… it warms his soul up a lot, oh, the hopeless romantic he's become over the years.

"Someday, I know I'll find my soulmate…" Kairi wistfully sighs. "It may not be this year or the next, but it's really exciting, having it come as a surprise, yeah?"

"I dunno…"

His notes forgotten on his lap, Sora finishes the last of his lunch and begins to pick up when the bell rings. Even the athletes are pitching their last innings now. Kairi's suddenly alert when she realizes she's supposed to be in charge of her Chemistry class equipment distribution that afternoon. "Crap, Sora! I gotta run! I'll see you at the usual spot after school!"

"Sure thing! You go on ahead!" he replies, pocketing trash and following after her in due time.

 

 

Why did he choose the highest bleacher row to sit at again?

Kairi, despite her earlier complaints with her  _Finding-Sora_ -thon, is a really fast sprinter. She's already gone when Sora slowly makes his way down the last step, inwardly celebrating going down that distance without falling over once. Too bad Fate wasn't on his side when he puts way too much pressure on one of his steps and he finds himself reacquainting with his friend, the ground. That or, maybe Fate  _was_ on his side, because one of the athletes from the field witnesses this, immediately jogs over to him without thinking and nonchalantly helps him up to his feet.

"You dropped your pen," the guy drones, a hand grasping Sora's until he's sure the boy's steady enough for him to let go. Then he returns his fallen things to him. "And well, your paper. And mostly your  _face_. But you're alright, right?"

 

 

Sora doesn't even process the insult because he's immediately left standing there, utterly  _speechless_. Destiny never said anything about your soulmate being one specific gender, so frankly, it doesn't matter to the brunette at all. What does matter is that,  _woah._  Potential soulmate here. And straight after Kairi and himself had been discussing it! Could coincidence be this uncanny?

The guy becomes bored and shrugs eventually, already making his trek back to campus. "Well then, see you around."

Hang on, Sora's still thinking, don't just leave, what the heck's he even supposed to say back? Birthmark, soulmate birthmark, think, think, think… "Wait! Umm, uhh, great job on the field today. You threw really great pitches… like that, err, sinker fastball. Ha ha."

The azure-eyed teen's not sure why the taller guy's aquamarine eyes widen all of a sudden, but the other approaches him again and gives him a genuine smile. "I'm Riku."

"Sora. Nice to, uhh, meet you." They shake hands and Sora's somewhat glad when his heart starts to swell up with these familiar feelings of weird.

* * *

 "You lie."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do! I should have noticed you fall over, I wasn't that far away!"

"No really, he was there! And you we're already gone when I fell. He helped me up, then gave me back my things, said the words and… I'm pretty sure… he insulted me too…"

Heading out of school grounds with his best friend walking beside him, Sora revels in remembering the incident as he constantly sighs and swoons. Only an infatuated weirdo like him would dare swoon over someone insulting him of all things. Kairi's not buying the story, but one glance at the bubbly brunette and she's having second thoughts about her opinion.

"Alright then," she mutters, tightening the grip on her bag straps as she puts her interrogation face on. "What's his name?"

"His name? Uhh… I think it was… I think it was Riku."

"The  _Riku_? Riku Sallinger?"

"…Am I supposed to know him?" Sora asks, shrugging.

"He's kind of made a sporting name or something? Like, last year's prizegiving, he got the Sportsman of the Year award. Not that I've ever met him, but if you say that someone named Riku from the baseball tryouts helped you out…" She stops walking for one moment, the gears in her brain turning. Her silence is making Sora kind of nervous…

Clenching her fists tightly with undying fire in her eyes, the now short-haired redhead has the sudden urge to rejoice loudly for her best friend. "SQUEE! I  _can't_ and  _don't_  want to believe it, really! Sora finally finding his soulmate… That's the cutest thing ever, I can't, I'm so proud of you...!" She grabs him from the side and smooshes his face against hers like a doting long lost aunt would on Thanksgiving.

"Kai, can't move–!"

"Are you guys going on a date anytime soon? If so, I'll give you two space and probably hang out with Naminé more. You've got to humour me though! What did his soulmate tattoo say?"

"Err– you see… I was so speechless I barely said anything so… I… I don't know. But he smiled at me after I complimented him, so I thought maybe that expression alone was a sliver of hope and, well…" he grimaces guiltily, a hand ruffling his own hair. He knows he's going to have to ask and not leave it too late like the first time, but damn, the brunette had been under a terrible mind blank that he physically, just couldn't. Everything was so sudden when it happened and he barely had the time to think logically! It makes no sense at all, huh, how he could fail at this soulmate thing  _twice_. How pathetic of him.

Kairi looks disappointed as well as the duo round the corner heading off to the school bus stop. "Oh Sora. You're going to have to find out somehow. Don't worry though; as your trusty sidekick, I'll be there every step of the way!" Winking, Kairi smiles at him for the last time before boarding the bus and saying her final farewells. "I am calling you tonight, so keep your phone on. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kairi..."

Ugh. It's been a long while since he's gone through a similar soulmate encounter and, safe to say, Sora should know what to do better this time around. Not a lot of people have to go through this a second time. He's a lot older, more experienced and he can think for himself now, so maybe Fate thought he was ready for this.

Well then. Off to find out some facts. And browse articles. And consult several real life videos ( _Romancing the Soulmates_  episodes withstanding) and tips on what to do. Riku, huh…

As he recalls the guy's bright aquamarine eyes and the way they momentarily lit up when he first spoke, Sora can't help but really think to himself:  _Maybe you're really The One._

* * *

 Riku is The One when it comes to sports.

Three days into meeting the silver-haired wonder and Sora decides to participate in the lacrosse team tryouts, just  _because._

Now, he knows nothing about lacrosse. He's only aware that there's a goal and a ball and some netted sticks and you have to either catch the ball with the net on the stick and run or hit it across the field into the goal or whatever and that's how you win a point.  **Maybe.**  (Wikipedia, please don't fail him now!) The only thing the brunette  _is_  certain of is a) he's  _never_  going to get in and b) he's seen the name "Riku Sallinger" on the bulletin board for said tryouts sheet and he figured, what better way to get to know a person than through what he loves? Yeah, it's pretty darn ridiculous.

Kairi says she'll come watch him when she's done with her Friday club activity if she can. Sora's already in the middle of the same field the baseball tryouts were held at, only this time, he's out there instead of sitting on the bleachers like he usually is, slightly sweating in his gym clothes. When the coach and the rest of the popular athletes file in with heavy protective gear and sporting equipment, he has half a mind to run away and hide because he can't believe he's actually doing  _this_.

Their first instruction is to gear up and test their catching and throwing skills. For heaven's sake, he doesn't even know how to put shoulder and elbow pads on. All those straps and buckles has got the azure-eyed teen confused and turning them around constantly when someone suddenly speaks up and startles him into dropping what he's holding.

"Having trouble, Sora?" Who else is it but  _The One and only Riku_ (thank goodness it's not the coach), looking down at him with a neutral (or close to happy?) expression? The guy smirks some at Sora's surprise and offers to show him how it's done before picking up two lacrosse sticks from their pile of equipment and handing him one. Sora can't believe that… he remembers his name…

With Riku teaching him how to properly handle the lacrosse stick and pass the ball over, suddenly trying out for a sport isn't so bad. The silverette's got his back when the coach prompts Sora to demonstrate his skills and, though he lacks finesse and technique, the man ends up complimenting the timid boy and giving him constructive advice. Which is a lot better than he'd expected for his first tryout ever to go, really. He can't stop grinning and feeling proud of himself after that.

"Hey Sora." Riku calls out to him once trials are over. "For a rookie, you really did good, you know. Maybe one day, you'd be even better than me."

"You r-r-really t-think so?" Kairi seems to be running late as the azure-eyed teen peers over the bleachers, expecting his red-haired best friend to be waving back at him.  _Kairi, Kairi look! Riku just praised me, I can't believe it! So many good things are happening to me today!_

"Why not? With the rate you're going, even you can be great someday." Dusting his gym clothes some, Riku slows down his pace a tad to walk in sync with the brunette. "Wanna grab a late lunch and talk about things? I really want to get into the school swimming team for next week. Can't have enough sport on your profile, after all."

Oh dear Destiny, okay,  _okay_ , woah, everything's happening _so fast_  in such a short amount of time, did Riku... did Riku seriously just say what he said? A shocked azure glance his way and the taller guy chuckles, stretching his arms out to get rid of the strains. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand I can be a little intimidating sometimes."

"N-No, y-you're not, it's j-just–" _Come on, come on! Think of a proper reply!_  "...I, uhh, don't have any money. I can't let you pay for me, that's–"

Sora doesn't expect it at all when one of those long arms suddenly wraps around his shoulders and he's pulled way,  _way_  closer to Riku. "If that's what you're worried about, then that's not exactly a problem is it? I don't mind treating someone I like. That fine with ya?"

 

 

**What?**

...WHAT?

* * *

 When Sora arrives home that afternoon, he immediately rushes up to his room, shuts the door, sinks down on the floor and screams his joy at the top of his lungs. Riku and he, well... they talked. About things. Mostly sports, and it turns out that the silverette has a really prominent sporting background, with at least one member from the Sallinger line playing for Destiny's select sports teams, not that Sora was aware of that. Riku was also very curious about Sora's interests, and whether or not he had a favourite sport above anything.

_"If I have to choose for myself, I'd say my favourite sport is taekwondo. It's not in our school's list but it's got several different and interesting styles. What do you think, Sora?"_

If those questions don't speak soulmate, then Sora doesn't know what does. How warm his heart feels to know that someone sees him as other than the clumsy kid. EEEP! He's never going to doubt Fate again for giving him such an amazing opportunity. It may be absurd at this point of time to be thinking about this, but maybe through someone like Riku, Sora could learn to find himself and what he really wants to do with his life. With Kairi as an ambitious science geek and the aquamarine-eyed teen as a determined sports athlete in his life, he can start believing that he's got more potential than he believes he's worth.

And because of her role as his best friend, Kairi is the first to hear about this revelation. "He said he likes me, Kairi. Then we had lunch, and he asked me so many questions I couldn't keep up. I'm so _happy right now_ that I don't know what to do with myself! Do you think everything's going too fast, because every darn article and video I've been through isn't helpful enough to tell me so...? I don't even know if I'm making sense right now, that's how jittery I am..."

At the other side of the line, the girl knows exactly what he's going through. "Oooooh, this is just so  _great_ , I want to come over there and personally hug you! And don't you worry a thing, Sor. I'm pretty sure Destiny takes time into consideration, so whatever is happening now is just as natural as it should be. GAAH! You have to introduce me some time, I swear! GAAAAAH! That's it, I'm hanging up right now, expect me in thirty minutes because I can't take these feels anymore! Sorry for shrieking and missing out today, mwa mwa, see you soon!"

"Okay, I can't wait either!"

Things are perfect for Sora. Hopefully they stay perfect, but hope is often... a very frail thing.

* * *

 For several weeks, things fall into schedule as Sora gets up, goes to school, hangs out with Kairi during recess, Riku during lunch then goes home until his school days eventually repeat themselves. The older male teen seems to really enjoy his presence, with Sora cheering for him during his practices and being constantly eager to learn about the different techniques he has in his sleeve for each sport he plays. With his confidence in himself growing gradually everyday, Sora doesn't mind the routinal days at all. Seeing Riku beaming proudly at him when he takes out his trusty paper pad and pen to jot down several tips from their conversations is the highlight of his day.

His red-haired best friend and soulmate still haven't had a chance to be properly introduced, so this Saturday afternoon, they're all going meet at one of Sora's favourite places to eat. It's almost odd, because whenever Riku is free, Kairi's got work to do and vice versa. Everytime the sapphire-eyed girl gets a chance to talk to the Leonhart teen, she eggs him about the long-awaited meeting. "When am I going to be introduced to  _yours truly,_ Sora's beloved? Do we have a date soon? This is so unfair, you having a love life without meeee!"

 _Love life_ , huh. Surely he and Riku still haven't gone through anything of the sort, be it holding hands or hugging or the like. (It's too embarrassing!) They've been on many lunch dates though, within or outside of school to get to know each other even more. (Those probably possibly  _definitely_  do not count)

Riku is at their destination first, already sitting at a table for four and reading off one of the menus. When Sora says hi, his heart palpitates faster than it's ever gone in his chest at the sight of the silverette winking at him. "If it isn't super Sora... how are you today, champ?"

"I'm great thanks. You?"

"Doing dandy." Patting the seat closest to him, Riku scooches over and drops the menu on the table. "Told my mother I'd be meeting some friends today and she seems really glad that I'm socializing for a change. Tell me about your friend Kairi. How long have you known each other?"

"Oh, We've known each other since we were seven. I had a really brief crush on her as a child but now it's purely a platonic, brother-sister best friend relationship. She keeps bugging me about when she's finally going to meet her replacement, actually. Loves Chemistry and studying about drugs. I never try to mess with her, haha."

Riku nods. "She sounds like a great friend."

When Sora's steak and Riku's salad arrives, Kairi's still "on the way there". Said great friend arrives a mere ten minutes later, her normally immaculate hair blown all over the place. She only fixes it when she spots Sora sitting at a table beside a good-looking silver-haired teen. "Dear Destiny, so many bus delays! I'm sorry for being wayy late, I hope I didn't miss much."

"That's alright. I got you a risotto, Kai, I know you like those. Come take a seat!"

She grins. It's then that the sapphire-eyed girl focuses her attention on the aforementioned Riku Sallinger, and boy does he look better than how she imagined him to be! Clasping her hands together and getting ready to greet him, she only hesitates because he's staring at her weirdly, allowing him to beat her to those first words.

"Oh look. A redhead." Riku shrugs mindlessly, his salad abandoned. "Sora, you didn't tell me your friend had wacky hair."

"Err...?"

It must have escaped Sora's mind, ha ha. Kairi on the other hand doesn't look too happy because her persona changes from friendly to feisty right in front of his eyes, dainty hands separating to form clenching fists.

"What did you say to me, you _moron_?"

"Oh, I said what I said, and what I said was that you are a redhead." the silver-haired male continues. "Which, by fact alone, is  _undeniably..._ "

Riku suddenly cuts himself off. Awkwardness settles in as Sora also abandons his food to assess the matter at hand.  _Wait... what's happening?_  Both the blue-eyed girl and the silver-haired wonder seem to be taking in reality, with Kairi's eyes widening slightly every now and then and Riku's unblinking, his nonchalant expression slowly morphing into a visibly surprised one.

Sora knows this situation. It's a familiar thing he's seen many a time... Bile begins to rise up to his stomach, preparing himself for the worst.

 

_What's Kairi's **tattoo AGAIN–**_

 

"I can't believe this." Kairi says, faltering. "You said the exact same words on–"

"–my soulmate... birthmark." Riku finishes for her. For a long minute the two study one another in Sora's presence: half-smiling, half-unbelieving, half-glad. But with that gladness comes a price, because poor Sora's caught in the middle of it all, the warmth residing in his heart gradually reverting to an unwanted, self-pitying emotion upon realization.

.

.

.

.

Why.

Why  _now_ , why  _here_ , why  _at all...?_  This c-can't be real right? Right? Sora was so  _happy_ ; he was starting to believe that maybe he was something special for once, him, the clumsy highschool outcast he is. Sure, he knows he doesn't need a soulmate to feel needed, but it was so great having  _someone_  to count on, someone Fate had given him to believe with. Isn't that what a soulmate is like? Having someone who brings out the best in you? Why, cruel world?

So this is what happens to someone who doesn't follow the protocol, huh... in the end you get hurt by the verdict of destiny, even though... even though...

Even though  _NOTHING._ It's no use anymore, because while he should be happy for Kairi and Riku for finding one another, this round's his loss regardlessly.

Fate, what have you done...

 

 

 

Somewhere along the way, Kairi snaps out of her trance and notices the brunette shaking and shrinking in his seat in a desperate attempt to hide his shame.

"Oh no,  **no** ,  _Sora_ – love, it's not your fault, please–"

"What's wrong with Sora?" Riku's attention also falls on the crouching boy and he wraps his arm around Sora's shoulders out of concern.

"Sora, he... all this time he thought–"

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Kairi, Riku, if it w-weren't for me, y-you'd have b-been together s-s-sooner–"

"–that you were his soulmate since you said you liked him and the first time you met, you said the words on his birthmark."

"I  _did_? I didn't realize, he never told me. I do remember saying I like him, but that's because I admired his deep interest in sports. I always see him at the bleachers, simply observing. I thought he was awesome for caring that much."

"–I... I t-think I s-should go." Sora whispers dejectedly, freeing himself from the taller guy's hold and making his way out the door.

"Wait!" An alarmed Riku yells after him. "It doesn't mean I like you  _only for that_ , because you're an amazing person! I tend to really mess up my words,  _I'm sorry_ , of course I like you now, Sora, we're friends–"

" ** _Sora–_** "

 

_Sora..._

 

It's too bad he's already gone when Kairi attempts to follow him with Riku, both of them extremely worried. But he's just gone home. Gone back to where he belongs, stumbling over in his grief many a time as he cradles his first broken heart in his hands. Damn, this hurts a lot more than he expected... hurts more than the words he's read over in articles and the feelings he's indirectly felt in videos. Sora's only sorry for believing, sorry for making the same mistake twice.

Sorry... _sorry..._

Of all things, the boy's sorry for dropping his pen in the first place, and for being the clumsy person he's always been. After all, when the blue ink's spilt all over your skin and it leaves a lasting mark, the only one who can really wash it out... is yourself.


	3. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features short-lived Sora/Selphie. Read at your own discretion.

The third time it happens, Sora is in university.

He's not really able to think about anything right now besides what he's going to write for the fourth paragraph of this unfamiliar contexts essay. _Style, voice, tone, structure, imagine you are there… analyze the text…_

It's hard. Exams are hard. He studies hard and he works hard, even determinedly so in order for him to graduate and earn a degree. His last years in high school were all about getting good enough grades to get into the top university of Destiny Islands and make a future for himself. And what better future is there for a timid, shy teen like him than a career in literature? It was from hanging out with Riku all that time in the ninth grade that's made him realize that wow, he could actually be a journalist. He's observant, very introspective, (often) truthful. From that moment on, the brunette vowed to himself to work as hard as he could to do exactly that.

And here he is.

Okay, so there's a possibility that he's repeating what he's said in the previous paragraph of his essay, but it doesn't matter now because he's running out of time. There's fifteen minutes on the clock, fourteen minutes on his watch, this is the last essay Sora is writing within a span of three hours. Once he's done, he'd be happy to visit Riku and Kairi to complain about the test, just as long-time friends always seem to do.

What has changed for him over the span of four years? Sora's just turned eighteen, and soon after their exam period he's going to apply for a part-time job maybe to help pay for rent and living supplies. He has a car, but he can't drive yet (he can just imagine how _disastrous_ it would be for him to drive when he can't even properly walk to places without getting into an accident), he shares an apartment with his two best friends (okay, so the car is actually Riku's most of the time, but all three of them saved up for it so it's just as his as it belongs to Kairi) within close range of their own universities (Kairi's with him at Destiny University while Riku is at a dominantly athletic academy).

Yeah. They're all still friends. Once Sora got over the initial shock of rejection, he knew he still loved Kairi and the silverette was very, very kind and protective of her. Sure, Riku was a little edgy to her at first, but it turns out that it was normal for him to insult people upon meeting them because, according to the soulmate birthmark the aquamarine-eyed teen bore across his stomach, his soulmate would have to call him a _moron_. Sora couldn't be cruel enough to shut them away just because things did not work in his favour. With that said, the brunette learned to admire their love for one another – heck, he was the key witness of watching it develop, and all was good.

He still stands by his inward desire to have someone love him more than anyone could love anything else, but he's got a future career to focus on now. He certainly doesn't need any distractions along the way.

Not at all.

Sora is one to take his time during exams, so in that great hall of over about three hundred students at the beginning of the day, the brunette is still working, finalizing the conclusion with one or two sentences. He reads over the other two essays quickly and once he's pretty happy with them, he closes the paper and tucks all the necessary sheets into one booklet. There are only a few heads around who still seem to be writing until time, the _scrit scrat_ scribbling sounds coming from different areas of the hall. It's only today that he's carrying a pen with him – nowadays, he tends not to bring one to avoid any more chance encounters with strangers.

Not today in terms of avoiding those chance encounters though.

Because not today just happens to be "the day", thanks to yours truly, Fate.

"Time. Please put your pens and pencils down now. Check you have written your name and student number on the front of the paper – remember, a nameless paper will not be graded at all." One of the examination instructors say once the giant monitor clock passes twelve-fifteen. "Count all your booklets and tuck all loose papers within the booklet, thank you very much. An instructor will come and collect your paper one by one."

Ugh. What fun. Sora stretches his arms out and yawns as _silently_ as he can in the inhabited hall. There's a happy brown-haired girl rejoicing the end of the exam sitting in front of him, merrily skipping around her table to collect her emergency supplies from under it.

When the instructor comes, Sora's glad to be rid of his work. If he stares at the pages any longer, he's going to feel utterly disappointed even though he'd put in his best effort and studied industriously. Finally standing up after three hours on his butt, he regrets the sudden movement when he momentarily lifts his table at an angle before it falls back down on its legs, causing his things to fall on the floor.

Great. Another moment to chalk up in Sora's ever-so-growing list of massive failures.

The brunette makes a right move to hurry and pick up his things, scrunching his nose in disappointment as he looks around for his fallen items. Rubber, ID, sandwich bag, pencil sharpener, orange highlighter, three pencils, two pens, ruler. He's missing his very old multi-coloured pen when he unexpectedly sees it way too close to his eyes, almost floating.

**...Of course.**

"You dropped your pen," chuckles the brown-haired girl, jade orbs blinking ever so sweetly at him. Wow, she's actually very pretty, Sora thinks when he tilts his head up and studies her. Her chiselled face is well-framed by those shoulder-length sienna locks of hers, curling concavely within either side. He's learned from past experiences that nothing good comes from mentally worrying, and instead replies as civilly as he can.

"Hi... I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. It's been a long day…"

"Hah! Tell me about it! I don't even know how I lived through that exam!" the girl tells him, her other hand outstretched to help him up. "What essay topic did you pick for the short texts? One or Two?"

He takes the girl's hand and thanks her once he's on his feet. "Two. I thought the keywords were a lot more similar to my practice essays. What about you?"

"Same here! I mean, I didn't even know what _calamitous_ means from the first topic. Kind of embarrassing really. And here I'm supposed to be an English major."

Sora exits the examination hall with her, the green-eyed brunette slightly ahead as she skips and stretches her worries away. Cool wind hits his uncovered skin and he takes notice of the slightly darkening cobalt sky. The afternoon atmosphere is tranquil. Contrarily though, his fellow schoolmate turns around and faces him with a huge grin on her face – her jovial personality evident on her features. She's slowed her pace down to a backwards walk.

"So… introductions! My name's Selphie. What's yours, Blue Eyes?"

The azure-eyed teen momentarily blinks back in confusion. He's still walking towards her when he says, "Oh, um. I'm Sora. Hi."

"Hey! Cool name. You know, if I didn't know better, you could look like my long lost twin brother or something."

"…Yeah?" In his bewilderment, he doesn't notice his surroundings as he trips on a pebble and stumbles forward, both hands barely breaking his fall. Selphie giggles.

Oh god, not again...

_Seriously even? A pebble, of all things?_

"Gee, you're pretty clumsy, aren't you?"

_HAH._

"...Pretty clumsy would be an understatement," Sora tells her, returning her smile when he tries to scramble to his feet for the second time that day. But hey, at least it's already the afternoon and he's only embarrassed himself _twice_ so far. Also for the second time that day, Selphie assists him and even offers to hold his things for him until they get through the main campus to collect their bags and drop by the bus station.

It's kind of weird. There he is, in front of a potential, or maybe _not-so-much_ (judging from her lack of reaction to his first words to her), soulmate and it's not as nerve-wracking or stressful as he's been brought up to believe it would be. Maybe it's because he's not treating it like such a big deal. Selphie tells him that she's seen him around campus all throughout the semester – Selphie's in English Literature whilst he's in Journalism, but they share roughly the same school units.

"I know it's kind of odd to say this, but I think it's pretty cool how you take journalism so seriously," the girl chips in. "Even I can't commit myself to too much schoolwork, haha."

They climb down the stairs leading to the university main road. "To be honest, it's more because I want to prove something to myself, you know. I'm not very good at a lot of things. I'm just Sora, your average _clumsy_ person."

"Don't say that. I think being naturally friendly is a good thing. Not a lot of people can do that! Speaking of which," they stop in front of the bus station, careful to watch for passing cars along the way, "What do you say we celebrate the end of our English exam with a treat? I'll shout you taco freebies. That's if you're free, of course."

A hangout date with a potential soulmate this early in the game? Sora checks the phone in his jacket pocket for the time. Kairi's supposed to pick him up at the city in an hour. "...Hmm, yeah, I think I can make it. I'll just let my ride know."

What better way to get to know Selphie than over a lunch treat, right?

* * *

The blue-eyed brunette asks her about the soulmate thing after two tacos and a mango milkshake. He's learned from his past mistakes (definitely this time around), and since he feels pretty comfortable with her, it's not as hard as his timid way of thinking made it out to be. At least, he thinks so until the words spill from his mouth about as messily as Riku's sputtering when he eats. "So um. Funny thing really but… you know the first thing you said to me? It's actually written on my shoulder."

It was the most casual and blunt way he could say it. Selphie even drops the macadamia cookie she's chewing on as she gapes, only recovering when he tilts his head to one side and glances at her with a concerned expression. "Err, are you alright?"

She understands the implication immediately. "Goodness gracious me, Sora. That was the most _unromantic_ way to tell someone that they're a potential soulmate. Are you an alien from Mars or are you just one of the unromantic ones?"

If he was direct with his statement, then the girl is even more direct when it comes to… everything. He hopes he hasn't offended her when he stutters, "Sorry. That came out wrong didn't it? I've already messed up two of my soulmate meetings… Guess third time's not really a charm, huh?"

Selphie then frowns empathetically. There's a hand rubbing his shoulder which he only identifies as hers moments later, and he doesn't even realize that he's started pouting at the memory. "Hey, hey. Cheer up. I'm sorry too; people have told me I've got a problem with speaking my mind. For compensation, let me show you my tattoo." The green-eyed girl is wearing a wristband around her left arm, and in the tiniest viridian print he's ever seen, he reads the words, _"You have really pretty malachite eyes"_ woven around her soft skin. Just as he's expected, she isn't his soulmate either. Why the heck was Fate constantly messing with him?

"Pretty lame, huh? I think it's kind of sweet though," she picks up another taco from her plate and drains her drink after covering her birthmark again. " _Malachite._ Not green or emerald or the shade of grass or whatever cliché you've heard before. Maybe he's a painter or a budding archaeologist. Or a writer like us! Prose is the way to go, after all. It's just sooooo romantic..."

Selphie's rambling kind of remind Sora of Kairi's constant babbling about Riku. Soulmate or nah, he knows he likes the brunette girl. He's staring at her with fond eyes, chin resting on one of his hands when she perks up and facepalms so suddenly. "Crap, I'm sorry. I've begun ranting again when we should be talking about you! It's something I gotta work on, I'm told. Tell me about your past soulmate encounters, if you don't mind at all, that is. Sorry they didn't work out. And well, us too. We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can." Because why couldn't they be? It's just a shame that Sora's destiny is all tangled up, unable to sort itself out. Come to think of it, the brunette's own future is about as _clumsy_ as he is. But who's to stop him from going against it, against two of his hindering qualities? He's had three soulmate meetings, but none of them worked out. Doesn't mean his life is over.

As he snaps out of his reverie and observes his companion with wonder, Sora thinks that hey, destiny can screw itself over, because starting from now until who knows when, he's going to be writing his own future.

* * *

By the next week or so, their university exams and therefore, their first semester is over, so Sora gets more freedom to come up with his own articles and spend time with his two best friends in the whole world. He's thinking of doing his placements early second year, which means he has to fix his units and make sure he meets the prerequisites by the third semester. At the moment, he's job searching for a simple part-time. His friends are running late since Kairi has to pick Riku up from rugby practice, allowing the brunette to busy himself by crossing off or circling potential employers on the local newspaper with a simple lead pencil.

Their favourite sushi hut just a walk away from the city station is a popular stopover that guarantees a spectacular view of the sea. There aren't many yachts docked around today, so he can see the littoral blueness of the water through the window from where he sits. Sora hasn't bought anything yet as he's waiting for Riku and Kairi, so when he's suddenly approached by one of the staff, he's startled enough to drop his pencil and notepad on the ground.

"Man, you really are clumsy, Sora." A familiar female voice speaks to him before he can do anything. Selphie's wearing a bandana over her brown hair for sanitary purposes, and the plain white apron draped at her front has stains of wasabi and soy sauce. His things are returned on the desk and the girl perks up to take his order. "So, what would it be? Starter miso soup and an assorted sushi plate? You've been sitting here for a while now, thought you'd appreciate a snack. What are you writing?"

The eighteen year old finds it hard to recover his train of thought in his surprise, and when he does, his reply comes as a breathy gasp. "Oh, um, well. I'm still waiting for my friends. It's alright if I order later, right?"

"Totally fine," she tells him with that jovial grin of hers. "I'm surprised to see you here today actually. You usually come by on Fridays, and since today is Sunday, it's a little weird to see you break schedule."

"How do you know I come here every Fri—"

"Well, _duh._ I obviously work here." she leans back on the heels of her shoes, hands behind her back. "Just last month, I started. Seems they're running low on staff."

Selphie's been working here, seeing him around for the past month even before they were introduced to each other? How come Sora never noticed the green-eyed girl then? Said girl flashes him another quick smile and then she skips off towards the counter, grabbing herself some tissues before making herself comfortable at the seat in front of him.

She's so... darn peculiar. Like the first leaf of spring, ready to tackle the world with new beginnings. Sora watches as she tampers with the tissue in her hands, making quick art as it goes from being... just a tissue to a wonderful white rose bloom.

"Here's something I learnt while part-timing here," Selphie admits. "Well, there's this and expertly chopping cucumbers. I see you're looking for a part-time, so why don't I be a good staff member and promote a position to you? I'll have company too while I'm at it!"

Sora scrunches his nose. " _Seriously?_ Can you imagine me producing art like sushi though? It'll be a mess! _Oh hello there sir, here is your salmon sushi with a touch of floor dust. Please enjoy._ I'll be fired by the first hour."

They laugh at the scenario together, and at Sora's _terrible_ impersonation of a five-star waiter. He's noticed this the last time they were together, and the azure-eyed brunette is noticing it yet again. There's something about Selphie that makes him feel confident to just be himself, and if he's been carefully looking, he'd have seen her looking at him the same way too. Sora really appreciates that she's not judging him for his clumsiness alone. In fact, he can even joke about it around her, and they've only known each other for a little while.

Sooner or later, Kairi and Riku show up, but not until the budding journalist agrees to keep Selphie's phone number and consider a job position at his favourite sushi hut. Selphie nods at him and gets back to serving, casting furtive glances at the clumsy boy every so often. There's not much conversation other than the occasional, "how was your sport practice" and comments on the food. Nearing the current lunch hour, the aquamarine-eyed teen and his girlfriend have noticed dear Sora spacing out from his lunch, a family of three dining at their right and a pretty brunette waitress in his line of sight.

They think nothing of it at the time, but when the sighs start coming along their walk back to the car, his best friends know that something must have happened, and it's got the azure-eyed teen smiling even behind that notepad of his.

* * *

When Kairi and Riku hear about Sora's _supposed_ soulmate, they explode at him with a thousand questions.

Well, it's mostly Kairi exploding. Riku's merely sitting at their four-seat table edged by the wall of their dining room, sipping a soda as he watches his two best friends converse in front of the open tv.

It's been a few days since the sushi hut incident, and though it's normal for most people to be glued to their phones all holiday long, it's not really something Sora does, even with an online blog to run and time-killing RPGs to play. The redhead girl's been contemplating on nabbing the brunette's phone just to see what the fuss was about, but they trust each other here. They may have been busy with their own lives lately but there's no need for deception when they can just sit down and ask each other questions.

"So she's a romantic huh?" Kairi curiously asks. "Not that she would be difficult for you, since you are secretly one yourself. Always have been ever since elementary."

Riku snorts.

"I know it's probably too much but, I'm thinking of spending more time with her." Sora confesses, eyes trained on the green ink smudged between his fingernails. He's been editing past articles today, so his right hand's a little sore from all the underlining. "Get to know her a bit, see what she likes. She may not be my soulmate but, it's nice to have someone to hang with in the same department as me. I don't have many friends besides you two." The tv audio makes his response sound more quiet than he intends for it to be.

"Sora, you're doing the thing again," says Riku, and the two look at him after exchanging glances.

"What thing?"

" _That_ thing." the silverette responds. "The thing where you gradually get silent when you're feeling insecure. I think it's great you've made a uni friend. There's no need to feel bad about it."

Kairi agrees. "Yeah, totally go for it! But Sora, you're not thinking of... what I _think_ you are going to do, are you?"

Guilty eyes look up at the redhead, and by this time, Riku has moved from the dining table to the couch. He can sense that something's about to go down. "Maybe... I am." Sora confronts her. "I know I still have my life ahead of me, and heck, I shouldn't even be thinking of getting into a relationship since I have a degree to worry about, but I'm so tired of _waiting_ , Kairi."

There's unspoken silence for a while in their cozy apartment, a commercial casually playing in the background. The sapphire-eyed girl is the first to break it when she gives Sora a concerned look. "I know, dear. It's _hard_. But Sora, if Selphie's not your soulmate, you do know there's a chance she could find hers in the near future, and you could find yours as well. What would happen then?"

"I don't know. But _why_ do I have to wait and stay alone?" he suddenly blurts out. "What if I _don't_ even have a soulmate? What if they passed away or something and I never get to meet them? What if they're already with someone and they don't care about me anymore? Can't I act, do something about it? There's no rule in being interested in someone who isn't your soulmate, right, since we see it in the media everytime. I'm so tired of not knowing, of wondering, of waiting. Why, Kairi? Why would Destiny do this to _me_?"

There's more hurt injected in his words than his two friends have ever heard before, and more than Sora hoped for it to. As far as they were concerned, Sora was perfectly happy waiting, perfectly happy working towards his life goals and doing what he wants to do. But seeing the two of them so happy and being a constant third wheel's got him doubting his own predicament. He housesits while they go out for dates, celebrate anniversaries, tick off milestones as a couple. If not _now_ , if not _tomorrow_ or next _week_ or next _year_ , then **when?**

Riku places his almost-empty soda can on the carpeted floor and extends a calm hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Sora, of course we want you to be happy. We just... we don't want you to get hurt knowing that what you're going to get into is temporary."

Kairi nods along with him. "Your life is up to you, bub. You know you've always got us to support you. When it gets too much, don't feel guilty about turning away, okay? You are so kind, Sora. So very kind and gentle and loveable. There is _nothing wrong_ with you, and whoever is your destined person's still out there somewhere, waiting."

"Well I want them to stop waiting and come find me already," the teen argues, hands balled up into fists. How many pens does he need to drop until Fate finally gets it right? Why do they need a soulmate birthmark anyway? Love comes in many different ways, be it in first sight, gradually or sporadically. Couldn't you learn to love someone without being subjected to destiny?

He's suddenly enveloped by hugs from two directions — a squeezing one from Kairi and a comforting one from Riku, hands running through chocolate locks and gentle fingers kneading his skin. The three find it easy to reconcile from the conflict when they snuggle like this. Even though he feels like crying from his unstable emotions, Sora's tears don't come. There's no need to be sad when he knows he has these two looking out for him, loving him while his soulmate bides their time to find him too.

"Promise me you'll tell us everything that goes on," whispers Kairi when she pulls away, leaving the brunette in Riku's grasp.

"You do know if I see you moping, I'm gonna carry you bridal style, throw you in the car and take you _swimming_ or _soccer-playing_ or whatever floats my boat at the time." the silver-haired teen warns him as well.

"Why don't you ever take me swimming or soccer-playing?"

"Excuse me, I take you on fancy dinner dates. The sports and man-bonding are reserved for _Sora_ right here! Gotta hog him before someone else comes to steal his heart you know. You should too, redhead."

"Who are you calling a redhead, _moron_?"

"Here we go agaain..." the brown-haired teen tells no one in particular, admiring the way his two friends fight over him in their usual everyday bantering. He can only imagine whether or not he and Selphie would handle situations akin to this should they ever get together.

And one more, if not another, maybe, he and whoever Fate's reserved him to would be just as compatible and imperfectly perfect as Kairi and Riku are.

* * *

**Sora Leonhart (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject:** Hey

_Um, Selphie? I was wondering something..._

**Selphie Tilmitt (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject: Re:** Hey

_Hmm? What about?_

_Oh yeah, I totally just remembered! Before I forget, there's an art-in-the-dark exhibit tomorrow night at our local park and I've been dying to go since last week! Wanna come with? I'll shout you some dinner since I just got my paycheck~ You don't get yours till next week so it's fair enough xD_

**Sora Leonhart (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject: Re:** Hey

 _Oh... uhh. Yeah._ _Of course I'll come with you. :) Might be good for inspiration._

**Selphie Tilmitt (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject: Re:** Hey

 _Yes! I knew you'd see it my way!_ ❤️❤️❤️ _I'll text you the details soon._

_You were gonna ask me something? Crap, I changed the subject again didn't I?_

**Sora Leonhart (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject: Re:** Hey

_No, it's alright. Just something I was thinking about. I got my answer already ;)_

**Selphie Tilmitt (04xxxxxxxx)**

**Subject: Re:** Hey

_:O Oooooh winky face. What are you hiding from me, Blue Eyes?_

* * *

He was going to ask her out, but there's no need for that now because she's already done it herself. Thing is, Sora's unsure if it's because she thinks of him as a hang out buddy or maybe, there's something else she feels for him that's made her want to go with him to this exhibit above anyone else. Tough luck. The brunette dusts his jeans free of dirt and inspects his shirt for any wrinkles, his reflection smiling back at him while he fixes himself up in the bathroom. The aquamarine-eyed teen's there with him, leaning against the door as he waits for the brunette to be done.

He's not wearing anything special. While it may be true that Sora is a lot tidier than his casual appearance, it's still a passable, "I-did-not-spend-three-hours-deciding-what-to-wear" kind of look. On their way to the garage floor of their apartment complex, Riku takes the time to brush Sora's fringe away from his eyes and pats the boy's face for reassurance.

"Speed-dial me when you're done. And, well, when you feel like it, alright? If you need me to come early... If you need me not to come _at all_..." he wiggles his eyebrows at this. "You'll be fine."

"I know," Sora grins back at him, sticking out a tongue at his best friend's words. Within no time, the brunette finds himself being dropped off at Destiny's Central Park, saying his farewells before exploring the well-lit place to find his green-eyed companion.

The park is colourful. Rainbow LED lights are strung across the handrails, and on the trees hang beautiful lanterns in different abstract 3D shapes and sizes. It's like a festival of lights in Sora's opinion, although he really should be coming up with better descriptions for the sight he's seeing since he is an English major.

 _Or there simply could be no words._ He studies glow-in-the-dark paintings and immaculate sculptures before him, colours obediently blending with one another under the bustling black night sky. The eighteen year old is wary of the crowd when he pulls out his pad and pencil from his back pocket, already drafting out a little something for his blog.

He crosses the bridge towards another section of the park. Selphie's texted him to meet at the huge cherry tree the locals all know and love, and if he squints, Sora can see it from where he's standing, all dolled up in shades of emerald, yttrium blue and scarlet. It's an astounding miracle that he's not stepped on anyone else's shoes or been suddenly ushered against another person in an attempt to break his fall. Something does draw Sora's attention from his quest just for a moment, and it's a long glimpse of a curious clay sculpture resembling... hands and wrists and all sorts of body parts with words littered across them, an almost painful thing to keep looking at as one attempts to tell apart which limb is which and which word says what.

 _The Curse of_ _Fate_ , by a young sculptor with blondish hair and blue eyes. An empathetic feeling rests in the bottom of his heart when he imagines the agony this person's gone through, piecing together with his emotions this tragically magnificent product.

**~o~**

By the time he reaches Selphie, she's already got dinner with her, gracefully balancing two bowls of fried noodles on one hand and her phone and a brochure in the other. The budding journalist laughs when she brags about her "acrobatic" skills, something he could only hope to achieve.

"Too bad we won't be laughing if these meals go _kersplat_ on the ground now would we?" the girl says, handing the azure-eyed teen his own bowl. There's a lot to see around them, and yet, Sora finds more joy and inspiration looking at the jade-eyed brunette beside him, committing to memory the way her hair gleams under the shine of the many LED lights, or the exuberant gait she takes whilst she pulls him closer to herself by the hand. "Hurry up, Sora! We got a whole park to run around!"

"Uuuhh, hang on, not so fast, I have food—"

"You're gonna have to hang on tight, love! I'm taking you sightseeeeeing!"

Witnessing the wild festive dances and eye-blinding highlights flash before him as Selphie drags him this way and that, there's no better place Sora wants to be tonight. They chase each other through bridges with arches on which flowering vines are threaded through, petals drifting to the ground with every rebounding step across. Who knew that fireflies could be so fascinating up close, drawn to the many bokeh lights that make up this park? The pretty green-eyed girl even dares to hide behind one of the paintings in their impromptu game of tag, flittering behind a hedge, a lamp post, a sign. She acts coy when she brushes her fingers by his lips when a piece spring onion sticks to his face.

"Messy eater."

"Says the girl who can't even finish her noodles that she had to give her half to me!"

They're now sitting on a dry grassy bank, awaiting the promised fireworks announced about every thirty minutes through the park speakers. Though there are people nearby, the blue-eyed teen doesn't care when he tackles her to the ground, leaving them rolling down and down until they come to a natural stop.

"What in the world Sora." she says breathlessly, looking up at the brunette whose unruly chocolate hair is currently framing his face. For a while they just smile at each other. They don't need words to confirm with one another that there's something between them they indubitably feel.

 

 

 

Sora moves away from her first. Their food and things abandoned near the top of the bank, they continue to stare at one another, minds reeling. "Sorry," he responds later, but what he's supposed to be apologizing for, he doesn't really know. Selphie nods. There's just something... something he has to do... something he needs to feel and fulfill by _the end of today_ but—

A gentle hand reaches for his face and suddenly that something's completely _clear_ in Sora's head. He purses his lips. Ugh, noodle breath much? But she's still touching his face ever-so-lightly.

 

 

 

"I like you, Selphie." he blurts out instead. She actually rolls her eyes.

" _No duh._ I like you too. I knew that since before I asked you out here."

Fireworks begin to paint the sky, but the sound of their heartbeats are louder. Sora knows he probably looks like a cherry, and Selphie probably does too, so thank goodness for the dark and rainbow colours all around them. He leans closer to her. They are watchful of one another even when their noses bump, only closing their eyes at the sight of Selphie's approval.

This is it, right? His first kiss, witnessed by the night sky and transpired by his unexplainable feelings for his not-soulmate in front on him. A memento romanticized by Fate, by _everyone_ , and held dear for the rest of their lives.

_But should he—?_

.

.

.

That same hand curls around a few stray pieces of his hair, tucking it back behind his ear.

(No.)

.

.

.

But shouldn't he? Shouldn't he be happy?

_(Yes.)_

But _—_

**...when...**

.

.

.

**when?**

.

.

.

Thoughts of destiny turning its head away, ashamed of his sheer betrayal.

_" **When** it gets too much, don't feel guilty about turning away, okay?"_

_._

_._

_._

_(No.)_

Sora can't do this.

Not to himself.

Not to Selphie.

And not to his future love who's still waiting, waiting for Fate to let them meet.

.

.

.

The eighteen year old then leans away from his once-potential soulmate, suddenly potential friend and _now..._

But she sighs sadly too, green-eyed gaze elsewhere when she begins to talk.

"Hehe... I. I d-don't think I could do it, too. It's pretty sad that what's not meant to be, really _can't_ be meant to be no matter how much you convince yourself, huh?"

They gradually help each other up and hike together towards their belongings, snuggling close to counter the cold and watching what's left of the fireworks show.

This wasn't a mistake. Sora isn't a misguided soul.

He's just a little lonely and eventually found someone to be lonely with.

The teen adjusts his position on the bank, trying to make himself and the other girl more comfortable when he hears something snap from under him.

Shit, what was that? A hand browses through the grassy bank under him and finds a half-broken pencil, lead sticking out from within the wood. Selphie sees this too and pokes at his cheek when he begins to pout and mope at the sad loss. The awkward happenings of their failed first kiss are slowly forgotten because of the girl's playful antics. "Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy Sora."

_(This is how it should be, it should be. Do not ever go against Destiny. This is the comfort that your relationship can bring. Do not change a thing.)_

" **HEY!** You cannot blame my clumsiness here! How was I supposed to know my pencil was right under me?"

"Guess you'd have to buy a new one, dear. Although I don't know why you carry that thing around anyway. Pencils get blunt easily and having to sharpen them is just too much trouble. Not to mention needing an eraser too. How about I lend you a pen instead, hmm? Or you could go digital. Take notes on your phone or something."

"Selphie..."

"What? It's a nice off— _oh._ Right. _Right._ " When she realizes his reason for such a miniscule random habit, she draws her legs back to herself and blinks.

 

 

 

"You know, if I were you, I'd drop as many pens as I can until Mr or Miss Right comes along. I just know it now. You'll meet your soulmate way before I do. Trust me. It's easier to notice dropped pens than it is to notice malachite eyes. If I were you, I would."

If only she were right about that one thing.

At the end of the day, Riku picks up the lonesome brunette once the fireworks show is over and Selphie decides to turn in for the night. But it's okay. He's not so sad. If anything, Sora's content about the turn of events — he's got a new friend, made some new memories, experienced a completely new thing and has something to write and talk about days and months later.

"I had fun today." is the last thing the girl says to him before leaving him by the cherry tree they met up at. "Really. You and I, we could be good for each other. And we'll always be friends no matter what Fate sends our way."

"I couldn't agree more, Sel."

* * *

And at the end of the day, Selphie was wrong all along.

The rest of the holiday is busy for Sora. He's tidied up his online blog a bit, doing research and adding information-slash-reviews about the fascinating sculptures and art pieces he's had the pleasure of viewing during the art-in-the-dark exhibit. His units are fixed for a work placement come February next year, and he's gone out on a few dates with Kairi and Riku for the sake of hanging out. Today, he's with his long-time red-haired best friend at that same sushi hut he's now grown accustomed to. It's an off day for him, but now that he works there, he can personally suggest which platters are A-okay and which meal deals he and Kairi are better off saving a dollar or two.

"But shouldn't you be spending a bit more, Sora? We save money, but you work here. More pay for you the more expensive the platter." she jokes, pointing at the platter for four on the menu above the counter.

"Kairi, I am not spending my money only to get it back a few weeks later. That's just weird. A life cycle of Sora's money. It's confusing."

"Your decision for eating here."

He and the brunette girl are cool, Sora recalls mentally when they're finished ordering food and they check in at the nearest window seats by the door. The time spent part-timing with her isn't awkward at all, and they've got the same subjects this second semester so university may just be a bit more exciting for him now. Selphie doesn't come until late afternoon, so they have another much older woman bringing them their plates some time later. The two are actually in the middle of discussing their first road trip to Traverse when the green-eyed girl arrives, some tall, flaxen-haired character in tow.

Spotting him out of habit of scanning the area, the girl lights up visibly and says something to her companion as they amble over towards them. She's wearing a summer dress under a thick maroon robe despite the cold, and her friend seems like he's having a field day just standing around playing follow-the-leader with his art canvas in hand.

"Sora, hi! I didn't expect to see you here today. Breaking the schedules now, huh cowboy?" Turning to Kairi, Selphie flashes her a polite smile.

"Ahahaha... I felt like wasabi rice balls today. You've seen Kairi around right? Kai, this is my school mate Selphie. Selphie, my best friend Kairi."

The red-haired girl finishes her drink and replies with a cheerful, "Hello, nice to meet you! You probably have some idea how much Sora likes you, he's always bringing you up in our daily conversations."

"No I do _not—_!"

"Oh please, Sor. Look at yourself, you're already red in the face!" The comment seems to make the guy behind Sora's aforementioned schoolmate blink a few times.

Wasting no time since she's got a shift to cover, Selphie turns to her friend and giggles. "Oh yes! I don't believe you've all met before! Of course you haven't all met before, I've barely just met Tidus too." She smacks her forehead unbelievingly. "Tidus, my university friend Sora and his best friend Kairi. This artist-in-the-making here's Tidus, my soulmate. Say hi, dear."

"Hey. Lovely day we're having, Miss Carmine Locks and Periwinkle Eyes. The sea's a great view from here; thought I'd do some homework and keep Selphie company."

There is no stopping the silence that comes afterwards as Sora slowly processes the information. Um, wow. When did this happen. He catches a nagging look from Kairi across him and he eventually grins, albeit a little weakly, extending a hand to shake Tidus'. "Hello. Um, uhh, great to know Selphie's in good hands."

He doesn't like the way the girls are looking at him — like he's been orphaned and he's lost his only family. He knew this would happen, he just didn't have time to prepare for it, is all. Selphie fixes her hair and tells Tidus to take the next free window seat for his work, de-robing herself to wear the standard apron they're required to. "Really nice seeing you today, Sora. And meeting Kairi too!" Then, to the brunette male, she whispers, "I'm really sor—"

"No! Don't be!" Sora cries. "Why are you apologizing? This is a good thing, this is what you've been waiting for." A little quieter this time, "I'm happy for you... _really._ I'm glad... that you don't have to _wait_ anymore."

Sora's unsure what's compelled him to stand up abruptly and pull her into a hug. Maybe because it's him who needs one, not so much his university friend. Selphie nods in their embrace. All the while, Kairi's already readying her comfort strategies and the blonde by the window seat is squeezing out paint into a palette.

"You and I are due for a tutor date, Mister Future Journalist. School's coming up and I would like to ace those second sem exams."

Sora agrees, pulling away and flashing her a genuine smile. "You got it. Have fun on the shift! I'll go keep you company on Sunday. Last one who arrives makes the other a salmon roll."

"You better ready your salmon rolling skills then!"

 

 

 

 **Yeah.** Sora is okay with this. It stings a little, but he'll get over it sooner or later. He knows it. Kairi and he are just about to leave the sushi hut when she grabs his arm and soothes his shoulder, mothering him again in her very own way.

"You alright dear? I know we just ate but we can pick Ri up early then have a fancy dinner tonight. Sound good?"

The brunette nods, attention turning to his phone when it buzzes twice from notifications. "Of course I'm okay. But I'll...take... up... the dinner offer..."

He trails off in confusion, reading and re-reading the comments on his screen. Odd. He never knew just how popular his art-in-the-dark exhibit article had gotten...

Kairi has to pull on his shirt to stop him short because the azure-eyed teen is still walking with his eyes glued to his phone, barely about to cross a busy street. "Woaaaah, hold on there, love. You are clearly **out** of it. Phone, away. Eyes on the road until we get to the car. Distracting yourself with your mobile device is not going to cure the sad. I suggest more drastic measures, like a fancy dinner AND a night trip to the arcade. I won't let you lock the world out again, bub."

"Y-Yeah, okay..."

No, he doesn't feel like bawling, nor does the eighteen year old want to shut away the rest of the world like he'd done when he figured Riku wasn't his soulmate. Third time's not a charm but with his unluckiness comes more chances to test his resilience. He's feeling alright. Green symbolizes new beginnings, so now that this phase is over, Sora can focus more on the next one; the very next time Destiny will throw something at him.

Swapping his phone for another item, he takes out his multi-coloured pen and doodles a helpful reminder in black ink on his arm. "Reply to article messages."

* * *

_"Thank you for the nice review on my art piece. I've been told that it would make an exhibit somewhere but I had no idea it would be all the way at Destiny Islands. I didn't think it would garner much attention, either. I'd like to say that I've read a few more of your writings in your blog and I think it's a splendid idea that you're spreading so much awareness about underrated topics like art and marine life. Please continue doing what you do._

_-Roxas Strife"_


	4. Black (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter was so long, I split it into parts. Worry not, they still make sense separately! XD Get ready for the long-awaited Roxas's arc!
> 
>  **Spoilers:** There is a lot of chatting going on. Much modern. Such online friends. Yay.
> 
> I am so sorry for these memes. XD

The fourth time it happens, Sora has only been nineteen for a while.

He is humming gladly to himself, legs kicking back and forth as he chills stomach-down on their apartment's balcony platform. His phone is in his hands and he's got a bag of chips within arm's reach, a half-empty cream cheese sweet chili dip to accompany it.

Bzzzzt.

It's summer at Destiny Islands. Sora has only woken up some thirty minutes ago, so he's being lazy this morning and doing nothing because he can and feels like it. He's about to celebrate his sixth month working at his part time job ( _Job anniversaries are valid!_ Selphie tells him constantly) and his birthday's in the vicinity too. It's pretty exciting to know that he's only got two years left to go before finally becoming a full-time journalist, but right now Sora's more concerned about what kind of silly message a certain someone has sent him today.

.

.

**Riku Sallinger (** **_2rikster_ ** **)**

_(Spaghetti.JPG)_

**Riku Sallinger **(** ** _2rikster_** **)****

_Kai ordered spaghetti and I decided to make it an art piece. What do you think, Curator? Is it article worthy?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_LOL_

_You should have made the lettuce the face instead of the hair. Spaghetti hair, you know_

_...Who puts lettuce in spaghetti in the first place? Gross_

_Meatballs for eyes. How original_

_Nice relish mouth you got there_

**Riku Sallinger **(** ** _2rikster_** **)****

_I know right? Aren't I the coolest_

_I have a title for it too: "Athlete Makes Spaghetti Art From Girlfriend's Lunch! The Results Are Amazing!"_

_So...? Are you feeling inspired?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Extremely so. I'll write it up as soon as I'm done with, "Athlete Sends Journalist A Spaghetti Article Idea! What Happens Next Will Make You Cry!" Quite a tearjerker, that one._

**Riku Sallinger **(** ** _2rikster_** **)****

_Oh ha ha_

(⇀‸↼‶) _You've gotten a thousand times better at sarcasm, haven't you? If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were being cruel. Are you trying to make me cry?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Exaaaactly?_

_"What Happens Next Will Make You Cry"?_

**Riku Sallinger **(** ** _2rikster_** **)****

_Woooooow. You're hilarious, Sora._

_Whoops, okay, Kairi's back and she's annoyed I took her lunch while she was in bahtrOom_

_Bathroom*_

_Help omg she's making a scene_

_HeLP_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_HAHAHA shame. Serves you right for making spaghetti art_

_You two are so perfect it makes me sick_ Σ(￣□￣lll)

_Just kidding you know I adore you two_

**Riku Sallinger ( _2rikster_ )**

_You de_ _penne_ _d on us Sor_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_...Really?_

**Riku Sallinger ( _2rikster_ )**

_Oh come on that was funny_

_*_ _elbows_ _you*_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_STOP_

**Riku Sallinger ( _2rikster_ )**

_Stop being an im pasta for pasta_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_THAT'S IT I'M NOT REPLYING ANYMORE besides I've got another incoming chat bye_

**Riku Sallinger ( _2rikster_ )**

_Pasta la vista, Sora_

_._

_._

Shaking his head at the silverette's cringeworthy puns, Sora reaches for a chip before closing the message thread to switch to the more recent, highlighted one. He can't say he anticipated this one, because the sender is a little unpredictable with his messages. The other says it's because of the timezones, and really, who would have expected Sora to make a new friend who lives eight hours away (maybe? He's not one hundred percent sure about the distance) and was solely an online penpal?

The budding journalist blinks twice and bites into his dipped chip as he reads.

.

.

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Yoyoyoyoyo_

_SORA! Wassup!_

_How are you doing this morning!_ ヽ(´▽｀)/

_I just finished me 2pm brunch, yahoo! HAS YOU EATEN ALRDY?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_I'm doing great. Eating chips for now. I'm thinking about writing but I'm not feeling it right now. Maybe later_

_What did you eat?_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. My absolute favourite_

_._

_._

The azure-eyed teen actually snorts.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Goodness gracious me is pasta haunting me today?_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_What's wrong with pasta?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_No, it's nothing. It's just my best friend Riku was recently sending me ridiculous pasta puns._

_Weird coincidence_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Oh._ ┐(￣∀￣)┌

_Soooooo you don't hate pasta?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_No, I don't hate pasta. And even if I did, we'd still be friends right_

.

.

Sora has to wait a few minutes for his penpal's reply, so he takes advantage of the delay by getting up and actually serving himself a real meal. Thankfully the fridge has leftover steak from last night (for three university students working their own medium-pay part time jobs, they really have their lives sorted out to be able to make proper homemade meals or eat in restaurants every now and then), so he chucks that into a plate and heats it up. It's probably alright for him to be in a current writer's block since he'll be needing all his creativity for the road trip to Traverse with his best pals before his university internship. They'll be visiting museums, aquariums, important landmarks... Plenty of inspiration to write with.

Since his career path requires him to have well-developed interpersonal skills, really getting into the field and experiencing it head-on will be super advantageous. Maybe he'll even get to meet new people, both on the trip and during his work placement. Sure, he's still the Prince of Clumsy, but it's like what Selphie had said: his good nature and friendly approach to situations is what really matters.

In fact, Sora's quite glad he's also been making friends in the online community. Like Roxas.

It's an _amazing_ feeling.

At first, he'd replied to the sculptor's message to be polite, and to mutually thank him for taking the time to read his work. Sometimes the brunette would get a few short comments from other journalists or lurking fans, but the reason he still runs a (not-so-popular, but he doesn't mind) blog in the first place is because he personally enjoys writing. Having someone acknowledge what he loves to do and encourage him to continue doing just that was such a sweet thing. A little more research here and there and the two eventually connect online and become fans of each other's work. Roxas always comments first whenever he has a new article to publish, even if the topic wasn't up the guy's alley.

.

.

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Yeah! Of course we'd still be friends!_ (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

_And we'd still be friends even if I send this right_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_(SwaghettiYOLOgneseMeme.JPG)_

_Sorry_

_I couldn't help it xD_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Holy crap, not you too_

_Are you serious right now_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_GWAHAHA! Oh come on SorLaLa, you are currently talking to the biggest memelord of Twilight Town_

_AND YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED DEM DAILY MEMES by now_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_I've got a pasta, I've got a meme, ohh,_

_PEN PINEAPPLE PASTA MEME!_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Why._ (p_-)

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Oh lighten up sweetheart, you're too austere for your own good_

_Just be gigli with meee!_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Yo, h_ _is palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_ ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Okay please let's drop the pasta talk it's ruining my steak meal_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Gnocchi-dding._

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_YOU DID NOT JUST_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Please don't be upsetti._

_SPAGHETTI MAKES YOU FORGETTI THE REGRETTI_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_NO_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_(AcinidiPepe.JPG)_

_Rarest pasta Pepe ever_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_ROXMYSOOOCKSSS_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Okay I won't do it anymore I am sorry_

_Vermi sorry._

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_..._

_I am terminating this conversation kay thanks bye_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Sora?_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Oh no please don't hate me I'm sorry_

_Sora_

_...SORLALA?_

_Oh no, baby don't hate me, don't hate me no moree_

_I'll draw you something just please reply backkk_

_._

_._

The one weird thing about online relationships is how detached and temporary they're supposed to be. In just a few simple moments, you can discover that you have a lot in common with another person, and it's so exciting because you've never even met face-to-face before, not to mention you normally have no idea what the other person looks like or what they do outside of their internet aliases.

And when something goes wrong, you're pretty much free to go your separate ways or somehow stop speaking to each other. It's not every day you find someone you can really trust online, especially with your real-life experiences.

Said experiences define you as an individual, and hearing about someone else's can reassure you that there **is** another person at the other side of the screen. Another individual who experiences, with their own memories and own way of thinking is actually _speaking to you_. This fascinating, one-of-kind, twenty-four hour long distance connectivity almost allows for that same intimacy shared between face-to-face friendships to grow somewhat, that is, if you let it _happen_.

Sora doesn't really know what to make of his six month interaction with Roxas. It's been quite long, and quite good, if he could say so himself. They've shared a few life stories, but nothing extremely personal of course. At first, pleasant formalities were exchanged between the two, but as time passed by, they began to get comfortable with one another. Who would have known that the mysterious sculptor with the heartbreaking art piece was a happy-go-lucky internet sensation?

Roxas' blog profile picture is of a golden-haired, fair-complexioned, blue-eyed typical nineteen year old who looks good in dark clothes; the same face Sora identifies with his Twilight Town penpal. Twilight is pretty far, and the place has got a different timezone from Destiny. The fact that the brunette has stayed in Destiny his entire life just goes to show how much he needs to get out there and expose himself to the wider world.

But besides the guy's face and current hometown, Sora also knows that Roxas is a popular and talented artist specializing in clay sculptures. Apparently he's not so bad in calligraphy either as Roxas has won a few competitions in his childhood, making him a total veteran in his department. They do have a few things in common like their strong passion for their respective career choices, and they balance each other out with their opposing, serious-versus-whimsical, practical-versus-spontaneous personality traits.

Thanks to Roxas, he hasn't had time to worry about soulmates. Because screw Fate and its pointless matchmaking sessions and all the feelings that come along with it. For Roxas and Sora, communication is mostly constructive criticism on each other's work, ridiculing the media and in some cases, random topics, rants and their own experiences.

Or **memes.** Goodness gracious him.

The brunette doesn't try to hide his tight-lipped smile or the rolling of his eyes at the sneaky attempt to win him over because there isn't really anyone watching him do it. He shrugs. One last nibble on his food and he puts away the dishes in the sink, making a mental note to wash those soon since it's his turn for chores today. Kairi and Riku don't know much about his impromptu online penpal yet, but they do know he's on his phone more often than he's ever been in the past year. Quite a change of pace, given the current generation.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_You'd really do that? You'd make me something? :o_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Ayeee! You have returned! Thank you God for giving me back my SorLaLa_ ٩( ᐛ )و

_*cries grateful tears*_

_Sure. I'll send you a picture and dedicate it to you. Am I forgiven then?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Hmm_

_Okay :3_

_Only because I can't really do anything to you in revenge. As for Riku; he's going to get it when he arrives home from his date_

_And yes we're still friends don't worry_ (^_^*)

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Ahhhhhh! Scary Sora_

_Whatchu gonna do?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Maybe I shall steal his secret stash of cookies, MUHAHA_

_I'll eat one packet. He'll never notice_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Wow. All that because of puns huh_

_Remind me not to cross you ever again_

_I have stashes of pasta to protect_

_but anyway brb. I need to go shopping for more_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_*evil laugh* I am the face of cruelty_ ( •̀ω•́ )σ

_GAAAh enough with the pastaaa!_

_._

_._

Sora cradles the phone to his chest, beaming elatedly, before leaving said device on top of the microwave oven to keep it from getting wet. He then scavenges for the home apron and gets himself ready to rinse the dishes. It's nice to have someone keeping him company during these days he has to himself, even though the two of them aren't technically "real-life" friends. That doesn't matter so much though. He likes Roxas. Likes him enough to send the guy un-beta'd drafts of his work to see if there are any errors he'd missed. In return, his biggest fan rewards him with ridiculous not-awful sculpture blueprints for a second opinion (and memes), and they worked well together.

* * *

The next time Roxas reaches Sora, it's almost a day later and the "self-proclaimed memelord" is spamming the brunette's phone with notifications. Sora is at work with a currently occupied Selphie, cleaning dirty tables while she takes orders and sends them over to the head sushi chef.

**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

The eighteen year old freezes apprehensively on the spot, instantly regretting and wondering why he ever listened to the artist's suggestion. Oh dear Destiny, so much cringe. His phone just HAPPENS to be off silent and pfft, everyone in the sushi hut is STARING at him. Of course they would. A freaking unbridled scream for a ringtone of all things.

"Not now, Roxas, I'm working..." he whispers through his teeth, spritzing the littered surface excessively. He knows it's Roxas spamming him because that was HIS specific ringtone, not to mention there'd be no one else trying to contact him at this time of day. Riku's also at work and Kairi's at her placements; all three friends busy in their own way. Better now than during the holiday they're supposed to go on, oh, how hard the three are working to make their road trip a reality.

"Mr Periwinkle Eyes is sure popular with the texts today," a voice tells him from behind. "Cool ringtone you got there. Is it alright for your phones to be on during work hours, though?"

The peculiar nickname causes Sora to shake his head in disbelief.

"Hey, Tidus. Yeah, our boss is really nice; she doesn't mind at all. Although I really shouldn't have it on, ahaha. Did you come in to see Sel?"

The aforementioned girl turns to them at the sound of her name, waving meekly. Tidus nods back at her and answers Sora with a quick, "See you around", before proceeding to give Selphie a hello hug. Another wailing text tune later, coupled with the adamant vibrating from the brunette's pocket makes the boy jump and almost drop the spray cleaner bottle.

Damn it.

"No new customers for now, so why don't you read those messages, Sora?" Selphie offers as she skips over to assist him. She grabs the bottle and re-tightens her bandana, already putting away used chopsticks, ceramic plates and plastic containers into their cleaning trolley at lightning speed. "Sounds pretty urgent. I'll take over from here on."

The blue-eyed teen hesitates. "Are you sure? This is so unprofessional, it's totally not a big deal, I'll just message him back later! Besides it's my fault for having it on and I'm not on break until—"

"I'll look after her, so you'll be fine." reassures Tidus. With Selphie's soulmate also willing to let him go, how could he possibly refuse?

**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

"Alright, I'm answering, goodness, Roxas, you are active today—" Sora excuses himself with a polite smile and tarries over to the nearest chair at the back end of the quaint establishment. Haha, he should have notified the guy he'd be on shift today. It must have slipped Sora's mind since he still has no idea _what_ or _what not_ to inform his penpal and when they'd actually be talking. There's just no set time for these exchanges.

.

.

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I have finished my apology drawing for you!_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_(SoraApologyDoodle.JPG)_

_Here we go. As promised_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_I suck at actual pencil drawings sry_ ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) _but I really tried, HAHA!_

_If you can't tell what it is, it's supposed to be a kitten holding a sorry letter in its mouth_

_LOL my phone camera sucks_

_Please review my heartfelt art piece and forgive me for my memes, save me from the fires of HELL_ ┐(￣∀￣)┌

_Do you like it? Do you like my shading and attempt at kawaii style NYEHEHEH_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Dear lord, do you really have to spam me PFFT_

_My phone's not on silent and that SCREAMING chat ringtone you dared me to assign to your contact is so EMBARRASSING_ (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

_Sorry but I need to change it OH DEAR DESTINY it gave me a fright_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_You don't like it?_

_But that is me IRL~! My soul is the epitome of despair ;P_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_For real, Roxas, stop joking around_ (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)

_I am at work right now_

_But naww. I love the kitty._ ❤︎

_Thank you so much, I'm grateful that you made it for me._

_I'll print it out and paste it on my wall when I return home if you got a better copy_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Oh! You're at work, whoops, did I disturb you? LOL_ _no wonder you're embarrassed_

_Hwaat are you doing talking to meee! Go work, I don't want to get you in trouble!_

_OFF THE PHONE! We'll talk later_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_My co-worker is taking over for me so I guess I'm on break now_ σ(￣、￣〃)

_She's a godsend_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Ahh, okay_

_...Did someone say GODSEND?_

_Mhhm, yes. I do remember sending for her so that you can come talk to yours truly_

_Praise me_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Why are we friends SMH_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Her'es your drawig with no VEGETAL as you ordered sir_

_(SoraApologyDoodleBetterQuality.JPG)_

_cool and good_

_did someone said NO VEGETALS?_

_(RandomVegetal.JPG)_

_I TASTE A VEGETAL_

_ANGERYYYYYYYY_ ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Oh my god_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_You called, my son? XD_

.

.

Deep breaths. Lately the blue-eyed brunette's been needing to just _stop and think_ because if he dwells on the randomest crap Roxas says, he might burst out laughing in public without warning. The artist's sense of humour is so dry, Sora's ashamed he actually appreciates it. But of course, Roxas doesn't have to know that. As far as the blonde was concerned, Sora hated puns and memes of all types. So why in the world is he giggling at Roxas' jokes?

Selphie passes him quickly to deliver their latest customers' sushi platters fresh from the kitchen. She gives him an all-knowing look and arches a curious brow, adding, "You look like you're having a **fun** conversation... Tell me about it sometime?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure thing," he responds back. She's already through the staff room doors before Sora has the chance to say anything else, or even ask her why she was eyeing him like she knew something he didn't.

What's up with that?

.

.

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_...I can't handle you right now I'm sorry_

_I might need to go work overtime to forget how edgy you are_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_HAHAHA! I'm messing with you as always but I'll stop bc we are friends_

_A normal person would have unfriended me by now but here you are, still talking to me after half a year_

_YOU REALLY LIKE MEEEE! YAYYY!_

_YAYYYY!_

_I'm surprised you know what edgy memes are_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_I'm a journalist_

_I need to keep up with the internet crazes as well as real life_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_aww, my diligent sweetheart_ (≧◡≦)

_Kay, talk later, I'm about to have dinner. let me know when you get home safely, aight?_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Sure. Thank you for the drawing Rox. Really._

_Better make sure your dinner doesn't have beans_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

Σ(ﾟロﾟ)

_YOU GET MY MEMES! THIS IS A MIRACLE!_

_._

_._

Some friendships are based on give-and-take: what you have to offer them and what they have to offer back. Why Sora still talks with someone as bizarre as Roxas, he can't really explain. He strangely cherishes the latter's habitual presence, even if they're not talking about their careers or something as important as writing or sculpting. He doesn't have many friends, nor does he trust a lot of people, so really, after six months of unpredictable conversations with Roxas, Sora can't find it in himself to shun him away. The blonde is slowly becoming an important constant in his life.

On top of the company, there are still curious mysteries behind the brunette's internet friend. Why did Roxas make the Curse of Fate and what kind of person is he like in reality? They may only be online friends but the journalist in him wants to truly know his penpal and be known in return. If Roxas knew just how clumsy he was, would they still be friends? If Roxas knew his past and how much he depended on being able to talk to him when he has no one else, would he still be accepted?

So maybe his soulmate is still out there — furtively lurking or actively trying to find him, he isn't so sure. But it doesn't matter right now nor does he currently care. Destiny or not, Sora's future will be filled with friendships and surprises, memories and unbreakable connections. Fate probably despises him for his deliberate defiance, but he's been calling the shots for a while now. He's going to keep doing so until he sees fit.

* * *

This... is an _unforeseen_ tragedy.

No, this really can't be! Of all the new scoops he had to find out by himself, it had to be... as atrocious as this hidden secret... Oh woe, oh tears and pain...!

...Hah. **Yeah right**. Sora has been communicating with Roxas for so long that he's actually adapting the sculptor's own way of thinking (typing?). But in all honesty, this piece of information is somewhat grave. Because of this ground-breaking discovery, there's a chance they can't be friends anymore. Oh the tragedy, the agony, the shame!

It's around one am at Twilight and ten pm at Destiny, the ideal time for a last minute conversation before bed. Just previously, they had been discussing their plans for the new year, Sora's upcoming birthday and their latest personal projects. While Sora has his eye on doing an article about the issues of Generation Y and their financial disadvantages, Roxas is telling him about an art prompt on pets, more specifically how to showcase their endearing habits with clay.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_No really! I can't stand them at all!_

_Just thinking about the word... *shudder*_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_You know I'm going to use this against you right_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Please don't_ 人(_ _*)

_I surrender_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_..._

_.._

_._

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_(CutePuppy.JPG)_

(✧∀✧)

_LOOK AT IT AWWW IT'S SO CUTE_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_It's NOT CUTE AT ALL!_

_LOOK AT ALL THAT HAIR AND THOSE SHARP TEETH_

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ ＼(º □ º l|l)/

_LOOKING AT IT MAKES ME NEED TO SNEEZE OML_

_WHYYYYY!_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_I now know your weakness fufufu_

_Everytime you annoy me I'll send you pics of cute puppies MUHAHA_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Y U DO THIS SATAN_

_I trusted youuu! Dx_

_You were my friend!_

_I don't even annoy you an awful lot!_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Oh, but you do_

_But... with great power comes great responsibility_

_I shall only use my trump card once every now and then_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Well I suppose I deserve as much._

_Me: Fight me boi! I'll counter with my spiciest meme collection_

_Inner me: I have osteoporosis, I have crippling depression_

_HAH! My meme within a meme with a comeback!_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_Lol whaa?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Also me: Yeah, no one really cares because they're not edgy like you, but that's none of my business_

_It's not my fault I'm allergic to dogs though; those monsters are SCARY_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_You mean adorable animals?_

_(Pomeranian.JPG)_

_I swear, I'll have one of these one day. That way you can't approach me and sell me your memes_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_GAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW DARE YOU_ ｡･ﾟﾟ*(^д^)*ﾟﾟ･｡

_I'm gonna get rid of it_

_pie_

_noodles_

_yhjnbgfv_

_sdtyjnmkop_

_sgbtju_

_pikjmnbvft_

_rbgvtyre_

_t9ogjh0py_

_asdfghjkl_

_PIZZA_

_IS IT GONE_

**Sora Leonhart (** **_SorLaLaLa_ ** **)**

_I'm just teasing omg_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_And here you think I don't have a sense of humour_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Your sense of humour is twisted thnx v much_

_That aside though, you think I can pull off creating a sculpture on a pet iguana?_

_It'll be a challenge to recreate its arboreal appearance but they're just as intelligent as puppies_

_In fact, it's so much cuter having a li'l lizard following you around than a furry, terrifying dog_

_._

_._

"Sora, you still up?" An exhausted Riku enters the room, de-robing himself before crashing on top of the twin-sized bed situated near the closet. In their favourably-sized shared apartment, Sora and Riku room together, their beloved red-haired friend taking the second room all to herself. Sora takes the older male's presence as a cue to get himself ready to sleep, moving from the study table at the foot of his bed to his own comfortable mattress.

The azure-eyed brunette sniffs, phone still in his hands. "Tough day?"

Riku merely answers him with a groan.

"Overtime is not good for my body. It'll be worth it once we're on the road though, so I just gotta keep saving up for our travel money."

"Don't push yourself too hard," comforts Sora. "We can't go on the road trip at all if we're physically incapable."

With a smile his way, the silverette gets back up to change into his pyjamas. "You're right. Plus Kairi will maim me if she has to be the only one driving. You mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No, go ahead. I'm all set for the night." the brown-haired teen grins, readjusting his socks and fumbling about to cocoon himself in his blankets. His head is already on the pillow when Riku bids him goodnight, flicking the light switch off.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_SorLaLa?_

_Oh hang on brb I gotta get me some milk from the fridge_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_AAAH THERE IS NO MILK_

_I FORGOT I USED THEM ALL FOR MY CEREAL THIS MORNING_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Oh no_ (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ

_RIP milk. Get some more tomorrow yeah_

_And yes, of course you could sculpt a pet iguana. You could do anything you put your mind to, no doubt_

_I believe in you. You are so talented and I can only hope to be like you_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You're back! Oh sweetheart, that's not true_

_You are amazing! Don't ever put yourself down or compare yourself to anyone else. Especially with me pfft; I am but a human trashbag_

_But thank you, Sora. It really means a lot for me to hear that. I believe in you too~_

_WHAT HAZ I DUN TO DESERVE YOUR PRAISE_ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Welp, I'm clocking out. Got an article to work on tomorrow XD_

_Night! You should go to sleep as well!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_AHHHHH okiedoks, have a good night! Goodluck on the work!_

_I pray that you dream of me, your one and only memelord_ ⌒(≧▽ ° )

_._

_._

...That Roxas. Trust him to make the most ridiculous comments at the most unexpected of times.

* * *

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_Awww_

_He seems like such a nice guy!_

_Lucky you, having an internet bestie_ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Haha, thanks Sel_

_Yeah, Roxas is really something. Artistic, popular, funny_

_He can be a handful at times though *cough cough* memes *cough cough*_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_REGARDLESS! That's still so sweet_

_Any chance there's something between you that's more than just being internet friends~_ _?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...wat_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_Kidding! Oh Sora, you're so fun to mess with_

_You say you have been talking for how long? Six, seven months? Geez_

_AND HE CALLS YOU SWEETHEART_

_DUDE_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxy's always joking around, I've given up trying to stop him_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_thaT or yoU ACTUALLY LIKE IT OH MY GOD_

_You call him "Roxy"; double OH MY GOD_

_DENIAAAAAAAL!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_No way Sel. I don't even know what you're talking about_

.

.

Oh, great.

Thanks to Selphie, his mind's beginning to wander about to topics unrelated to his current project... again. Productivity ensues when the enthusiastic azure-eyed teen finds himself finishing off the article he urged himself to write, his trusty fellow writer willing to help him out with spelling and grammar checks. Their current chat conversation has taken a touchy turn, though. The brunette girl has come to reap what she'd sown back when she gladly assisted him on his shift, more or less prompting him to tell her about this special internet penpal of his.

It's been almost two weeks since he talked to his Twilight Town friend about the Generation Y article idea he was inspired by. Because of his extreme self-consciousness (or rather, his acute perfectionism), it always takes him a lot of time to edit and compose before he deems a piece ready for publication. Good spacing in his paragraphs? CHECK. Did he follow the chronological order of his arguments: least important to most important? YES. Statement, explanation, example, link to next point? Seems about right. Catchy title but not pretentious or clickbait-like? Yeah, he reckons.

Of course there are formalities to consider and quadruple-checks to the primary sources he collected himself through diligent emailing, one face-to-face meetup and critical research, so after hours of agonizing on the major proofreading he's had to do, Sora decides all that's left is to be able to confidently click on the "Publish Now" button on his Blogpress account. But not until he has a second eye to read over it (thank you Selphie). Only time will tell if it is a great read or not.

.

.

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_Don't think you can lie to me, Sora. You TOTALLY know what I'm talking about_

_I see a lowkey love story coming into fruition_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_*sigh*_

_You know our world doesn't work that way_ ╮(︶︿︶)╭

_No matter how much I dislike it or intentionally ignore it, we're still bound by the curse of Fate_

_We both know this pretty well_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

( ╥ω╥ )

_I know, love._

_...I just want you to be happy._

_Don't give up Sor, I swear to Destiny. LISTEN TO MY AWESOME SUGGESTIONS_

_SCATTER THEM PENS FOR all I CARE_ (ﾟロﾟ) !

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Hey, in my defense I did take your advice and I've been slowly transitioning to digital notes._

_No more carrying pens so much_

_I am still waiting, and still desperately dreaming for that ONE day but... it's okay._

_I'm alright with "now"._ (っ˘ω˘ς )

_At least I can make friends without being told I'm not allowed to just because my tattoo says something different_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_Now you're making me want to cri_ (ﾉД`)

_#tears_

_Btw I'm due for a lunch date in an hour, is there anything else you want me to read over?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Nah, I'm allgood now. Thanks loads!_

_Double-click to the button aaaand! Poof, published!_

_Don't worry about me so much Selphie. My heart is strong. I am happy with the way things are_

**Selphie Tilmitt ( _azelphie_ )**

_At least talk to Roxas about soulmates so you know, hmm?_

_I know it's super impolite to ask someone what their tattoo says without valid reason but_

_Skirt around the idea. And as the typical journalist says, FIND THE TRUTH!_

_Especially with that sculpture you saw. Art pieces can hide the deepest meanings. Quote unquote by the lovely Tidus_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Thank you :D Have fun on your date!_

_._

_._

Yeah.

Roxas and Sora are friends. Mutual fans of each other with roughly similar interests; that really is all there is to it. He knows it's a little unconventional to be putting so much effort into something as extraneous as an internet friendship, but he cares, and Roxas cares back. So maybe he's not going on cute dates or even able to look at that one person who already holds his delicate heart without knowing their identity. Wouldn't it be nice if he could... hear their voice _just once_ , or even feel the warmth... of their embrace...

_–_ _–_ _–_ _they exist somewhere out there, going about their daily routines, probably dreaming about him too. Under the same sky, with the same destiny..._

Hope is the only thing he's still holding on to that's stronger than his fear of the unknown.

With the satisfaction of finishing a piece today, the brunette stretches and studies his notepad draft (version four of the sixth draft, to be more specific) for the last time, scrunching his nose a bit at the mixture of black pen smudges and critical crossing out. Sora has been sitting on his desk chair for too long. The thing about journalism is that he has to keep his paragraphs brief and well-tailored, but at the same time informative and interesting. There is only so much that can go into each piece given the strict professional word count, so each word that goes into his work has to be chosen carefully and weighted against other alternatives.

Undoubtedly, Sora works industriously on _everything_ he publishes. His locomotor clumsiness does not affect his literary genius: the eighteen year old is thorough, well-informed and has the passion to dig deep and work with credible sources. His blood, his sweat and his **tears** go into writing, and there are even times where he thinks about why he even bothers — does anyone really care? Is he really cut out for this? What if he isn't good enough? What if he is just wasting his time dreaming because surely there are others out there who are better; others out there who can outshine him at any given day?

But there _are_ others who do care about him and what he loves to do; close friends who believe that he is worth all their love and affection.

Kairi, Riku, Selphie...

Roxas.

Amidst the self-criticism and this imaginary black cloud of doom around him, all the colours in his life will always shine a light through.

All thinking aside... maybe he'll go for a walk around the complex. Kairi is next door, probably awake after taking her afternoon nap, so he just has to excuse himself before leaving out the door. Sora could even pick up some afternoon snacks before he returns, plus he'd get to exercise and get away from his complicated thoughts.

.

.

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ ) is ONLINE**

.

.

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Hey! You're awake! thought you'd be sleepin_

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ )**

_Oh hi!_ (ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ _Did you finish your article?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Sure did ;3_

_I feel so relieved to have it done. Sixth draft, fourth version. RIP me_

_I wonder what's gonna be next_

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ )**

_Well doen!_

_done*. LOL typo. I'm sure it was all good, dear_

_Give urself a pat on the back_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Thanks Kairi. Hey, is it alright if I leave the apartment for a moment?_

_I'll let you know when I get back. Just wanna stretch my legs a bit after sitting too long._

_I'll pick up some of your_

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ )**

_Get me my pistachio ice cream!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_pistachio ice cream_ (＠´ー`)ﾉﾞ

_Haha you read my mind. I'll be back soon?_

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ )**

_YEss alright. Take care_ ❤︎

_don't forget paper und pen_

_You were so bummed the last time you left it. Even if you are on your phone a lot now_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_You're the best HAHA_

_love you okay I'm leaving now dw I'll double lock the doors_

**Kairi Hamasaki ( _KHchemgurl_ )**

_byeee C:_

* * *

A good day can turn into a bad day in only a matter of seconds.

A good day can be forgotten if it's overwritten by a bad event.

Scientifically speaking, you remember your bad days more than you do your good days, and Sora has had... a lot of bad days.

The teen's cheery mood is dashed immediately when he returns home to the worst review in the history of godawful reviews. He got a notification in the middle of his walk, but he ignored it in favour of enjoying the friendly atmosphere of his surroundings. At first, he even thought it was Roxas, because Roxas never misses first comment. The boy got really excited when his phone buzzed. Too bad it wasn't.

Maybe... Roxas is busy today... They haven't chatted in a while.

He brings Kairi her favourite dessert before making himself comfortable on the couch, legs crossed and mind mentally ready to read the mysterious first review. It's always difficult for him to click on the Comments section. There is never a time where Sora is not scared when it comes to facing what his critiques have left for him.

Especially now. First sentence in and he can already feel his stomach dropping at the severity of those words.

**...**

_"This is by far the most atrocious piece of garbage I have ever come across with, and that's putting it lightly. Do you even know how to cite sources professionally? I should know; I've been a professional journalist for five years. Never, ever, ever use unworded numbers in formal pieces. Your arguments have been presented in a disorganized manner, and I can't seem to understand what you are trying to say when you wrote, "A significant amount of Generation Y individuals are purchasing houses despite the state of the market." Are you trying to dissuade your target audience to spend, or to save when you wrote this statement? It would have helped greatly if you proofread your entire work before posting, but judging from your lack of experience, I doubt even doing so would make this a credible piece. I find it especially difficult to believe that a fraudulent eighteen year old like yourself even has the ability to compose such an article with such high-profile resources; plagiarism is intolerable in the writing industry, if you must know. Please leave this influential topic to the professionals next time._

_-Kirlita J"_

**...**

He doesn't even know where to begin, nor can he decide which part of the comment has hurt him the most. Sora only knows that he's hurting. Someone with actual credibility in the field was incredibly displeased with his article, and it sucks, so, _so bad_ , because he really did TRY. This is a person whom he aspires to become like: a gifted professional with experience and a vast knowledge about different writing styles. He's angry, because how DARE this woman suggest he never proofreads, oh, if SHE KNEW how hard he worked on this piece, but at the same time, **wow.**

He should... he should be _grateful_ , right? She took the time to give his article a read, and even left a comment... with... some... advice, maybe. Damn it, he's never gotten one this awful. Accusing him of plagiarism? Implying he was a FRAUD? Sora can take all the criticism he deserves, but just because he can, doesn't mean it's ever easy on him. _Ahaha_ , his chest is tightening up so much...

He should have known better, should have _researched_ more, maybe he can still change it, re-edit it again and again and _again_ , ignore the tears prickling in his eyes and ignore the blurring of his vision, fix IT, fix everything, this is all his fault, he's not good enough, what made him believe that he could ever become someone who's worth it... someone who is talented at what he loves the most and someone who can prove to the world that yes, no matter how many failures and obstacles you throw at him, despite his lack of coordination or the lack of love he has for himself, he's going to keep going, going to keep hoping and WISHING and wanting and waiting and dreaming and ACTING...

Maybe... he can't do this blog thing after all. Or journalism in general. Sora has too many things he needs to work on, like classifying only _the best_ ideas for each paragraph and viewing the world with expository eyes — no opinion, no emotion, just facts and figures. Everything this reviewer has said is **true** and... and yet...

Writing is just difficult, that's all. It's n-not like h-his self-esteem hasn't consequently depleted. He didn't have much to begin with so it probably doesn't matter, and Sora's aware he's nowhere near good enough to be a perfect professional b-but...

Oh goooood... He just wants to quit everything...

Bzzzzt.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_

_OH MY GOD SORA I APOLOGIZE_ Σ(°Д°|||)

_I WAS OUT SHOPPING FOR CLAY_

_I REGRET SHOPPING FOR CLAY!_

_I MISSED FIRST COMMENT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WHOEVER TOOK MY SPOT WAS BEING A BITCH_

_SHE IS WRONG_

_OH MY GOD, SHE IS WRONG_

_I'M RESEARCHING HER BACKGROUND RIGHT NOW AND HOLY MACKEREL, SHE'S NOT EVEN THAT IMPRESSIVE!_

_SHE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED HIGH-PROFILE RESOURCES WITHOUT ASSUMING YOU PLAGIARIZED YOUR ENTIRE WORK? WHAT A JOKE_

_SHE'S TALKING OUT OF HER ARSE! SHE'S A BITCH FOR BELITTLING YOUR TALENTS, DON'T BELIEVE HER WORDS ONE BIT_

_._

_._

Just when he needs it the most, someone actually comes to his rescue and attempts to cheer him up. Still, the damage has been done. Maybe he'll go cry on his bed, and probably be sad for a while. Walking past Kairi's door as quietly as he can, he reaches his area of solitude without much trouble, pitying himself immensely.

Sora isn't good at a lot of things. He's clumsy, soulmateless, a walking social disaster. And the one thing he actually wants to develop his skills in isn't even good enough for the real world. ...Why? The blue-eyed brunette can take criticism when he needs to, but man does it ever stop _hurting._

Maybe... he should delete the article? Or his blog... or s-s-stop writing for a while? What the heck does he do now, his career dream has been stricken down by a disparaging comment: a sword mightier than his pen. This unexplainable tight feeling in his chest transitions into that of despair, so it's a matter of time until the tears he's been holding back finally fall.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Sora please answer me_

_I know you're there_

_fuck it, I'm calling_

_I am CALLING_

_don't do anything drastic sweetheart, I'm here_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Rooooxas..._ (╥︵╥)

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_SORA! oh dear lord you have no idea how sorry I am, I regret going out today_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_'Snot your fault._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_But it is! I've disappointed you greatly!_

_I've read your article so many times now; I scrutinized every single WORD_

_And none of what that bitch says applies. It is not garbage, damn it. I understood it perfectly and I KNOW it is BRILLIANT_

_I'm not saying this because we are friends, I'm saying this in a typical reader's view point_

_You are a very talented writer, Sora Leonhart_

_I don't know what you're doing right now, I don't know how you took it_

_Just please believe me_

_SHe's A BULLY! A BULLY! SHE SHOULDDD FUCKINGB KNOQW BETTERRR! I'M REPORTING HER BULLSHIT, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT, WOMAN!_

_ACCCK I'M SO ANGRY! DX_

_People like her absolutely disgust me. They think that just because they have the credentials, they can use it against gifted young people like you by crushing their dreams. All because of their sour jealousy and regret about not being as magnificent as you when they were our age._

_Do not let people like her influence your goals. You are fantastic, Sora._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...Thank you, Roxas._

_I needed to hear all of that._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

(*´ー)ﾉ(ノд`)

_I'm here for you. You can count on me._

.

.

So... there's another side of Roxas, this caring and empathetic persona the blue-eyed brunette doesn't know about, huh. Funny, that. They say a friendship can be tested based on who stays for your faults and failures, and who rejoices along with you during your achievements. It may only be an internet friendship to some, but this connection with the blonde is very **real** for him. Focusing on the spots his tears have fallen on on his pillow, Sora then closes his eyes, compelling himself to fall asleep and forget about the negatives in the meantime. When his phone rings out of the blue, he's too restless to care and he picks it up lethargically.

"H-H-Hello... What is it?" Hah, he must really be out of it today. He didn't even check the Caller ID.

" _...C-Can you hear me? Sora, can you hear me?_ "

On his screen is the average call display, speaker and mute icons as well as hang up and hold features available to him. Sora's never used the call function of this chatroom application before. When the eighteen year old realizes that the sudden caller is actually Roxas, he's got mixed feelings about it because he's never spoken to him before but at the same time, he's slightly _less apprehensive_ about everything else.

"Y-Yes. I can hear you. Wow, I can't believe we're actually talking..." he breathes out, fiddling with the ends of his blanket.

" _Me too. I don't sound weird, do I?_ " Roxas' voice is a little shaky, but he has the most unique accent Sora's ever heard. He attempts to picture the voice to his friend's profile picture and the new thought and information makes him smile.

"You sound great. How about me?"

" _You sound way older than you look in your picture LOL. But in a good w-way, of course! I like your voice. I can tell you've been crying though. Are you okay?_ "

Face falling slightly, he mumbles, "I don't know, to be honest. I just took it too hard, is all. I might just sleep it off and worry about it when I wake up."

" _Oh, alright._ "

.

.

.

Talking on the phone is a lot harder than writing out your thoughts. There are no takebacks, no trying to delete or reword conversations, no emojis to keep the topic lighter. Sora is about to bring up something just to clear the slight awkwardness when Roxas beats him to it, accented voice tone still concerned for him.

" _Hey, it's totally okay to feel what you're feeling,_ " his internet friend starts. " _It's always difficult to accept where we've gone wrong or if we've done badly at something we love or worked hard at. I've had to throw away pieces I spent so much time and money and love on, you know._ "

"What did you do afterwards?" Sora can't help but ask.

" _I remade them. Again and again and again. So maybe I have a few haters. Or really, the biggest hater that exists out there is myself. But I have to shun them away. This is my life and I'm going to keep doing what I love regardless on whether I'm good or bad at it. As long as I make a few people happy every now and then, not to mention make MYSELF happy in the process, then it's enough. You're worth more than the voice in your head says you are. And even if someone has no talents and is absolutely hopeless in every sense of the word, they're still worth all the love everyone deserves. You don't need to do anything to deserve love or being alive in general. Don't you think so too?_ "

The wise words that Roxas has just said gets Sora thinking, and _feeling_ , the tears in his eyes begin to sprout again. "You... _are_ absolutely _right_. And I'm so glad that... so g-glad that y-you..."

" _Oh n-n-no, I made you cry! I'm sorry, I'll stop talking, I'm supposed to be cheering you up!_ "

"No, it's n-not your fault, I'm just a little teary..."

" _I might know a little something that'll make you feel better. I know we don't even know each other that well, but I don't care. Think of me giving you a biiig hug. Hugs are the best when it comes to sad days. Maybe Kairi and Riku are there to give you one for me? Oi, Sora's best friends! SORA NEEDS A BIG HUG! Just pretend I'm there in the middle, maybe._ "

There's a shuffling sound at the other end of the line. The thought of Roxas scolding his best friends to give him hugs for sad days makes him laugh. "Thanks. That does make me feel a lot better." he admits.

" _Sorry I can only do imaginary hugs. But they're always warm and I smell like cookies. I wish I could do more but alas... we have this distance. One day... I promise we can hug for real. I'll plan a trip to Destiny and let you know beforehand, hmm? Or you can come visit me! I'll show you around the tourist spots and pay for all your lunches. Twilight Town enthusiast's word._ "

"You're making me hope you do it sooner, you goon." Sora grins, glad that they're falling back to their conversational habits. "It's a nice thought to think about."

" _Sure it is! Now, you say you're about to take a nap? How about I take one with you? It's evening over here. I could play you this crappy recording of me singing something but because we're friends, I guess I could do the lullabies myself._ "

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to sing a lullaby..."

" _Go to sleep or I won't sing! Make sure you're comfortable aight? Erheem... erheeeeem! Okay, I'm all set, here goes._ "

 

"... _Always_ _keep a little prayer in your pocket... and you're sure to see the liiiight. Soon there'll be joy and happiness, and your little world will be briiiii-iight."_

"Oh wow, you're actually singing. Okay, uhm, let me get ready for bed." Sora places his phone on speaker and leaves it on the free side of his pillow, the ends of his mouth almost hurting from how hard he's been smiling back. Roxas is just so sweet. Heck, what has he done to deserve this someone's virtual compassion and presence? When he wakes up, he's going to make dinner for Kairi and Riku and they can simply enjoy the evening together. It really would be nice if Roxas was here too.

" _Have faith, little one... till your hopes and your wishes come true... you must try to be brave, little oooone. Someone's waiting, to... loooove... you..._ "

" _Someone's waiting... to love you._ "

.

.

.

" _Sleep tight, Sora._ "

* * *

After his particularly terrible online hater incident, Sora feels that Roxas and himself have gotten significantly closer to each other. Sora wants to trust the blonde wholeheartedly, presuming that whatever he says to him will be accepted without any misgivings. Perhaps now would be a good time to bring up the topic they've barely addressed, like a deep meaningful conversation, if you please. Despite Selphie telling him otherwise, Sora really does want to know what his friend has to say about _it_ — whether or not he believes in _it_ , whether or not it's important to him — these are all key opinions he's been wondering about in secret.

At first, the boy attempts to plan out how the conversation will go, tongue sticking out to one side as he jots down possible conversation starters in his favourite notepad. But then he realizes it's pretty **pathetic** , because he's positive Roxas wouldn't mind him talking about it either way. _So hey, I was wondering about soulmates, ha ha._ Or: _is there a particular reason you made The Curse of Fate or am I just looking too deeply into this?_

Yep. Definitely lame.

The azure-eyed teen is back on their balcony platform, basking in the summer sun whilst Kairi and Riku watch television and make pancakes for brunch respectively. There's not much to do during an off day, so the three have silently agreed to stay at home and rest from their endless internship and part-time shift schedules. The day after tomorrow is Sora's nineteenth birthday. There are no definite plans on how they'll celebrate yet, but the brunette will be happy just to spend it with the people who love him most.

"Sora, your plate's ready. Come eat while it's hot," Riku says, dishing out a perfect pancake onto a heaped plate before dousing it in chocolate syrup: just how their youngest friend likes it. Sora ditches his notepad and phone as he hurries to grab the plate from the table.

"Thank you thank you! Oh boy, this is going to taste great!"

"I wouldn't count on it yet," mutters Kairi as she too gets up from the couch to taste Riku's sugared delicacy. "He probably added spring onions in them just to make it healthy."

"Spring onions in pancakes are scrumptious if you must know," the silverette argues. "Especially with green curry as a topping. But no, these are completely vege-free. Eat up."

"Have you thought of where you want to go yet for your birthday, Sora? I know we're saving for the road trip but Riku's right. A special occasion calls for a big celebration."

The brunette pauses for a moment and almost thinks of Twilight Town as his destination, but then he tells his roommates that he plans to visit home for his celebration and that they're invited to the small lunch his mother discussed with him earlier in the day. Selphie and Tidus have already given them the okay so it's only a matter of the two of them agreeing. That way they don't have to spend too much for a party he doesn't really need.

"Sounds good. It's been so long since we returned home! I'd kill for another one of Mrs. Leonhart's quiches, thanks. But alrighty, my turn for dishes today," Kairi announces mid-brunch, taking her already-finished plate to the sink before leaning towards her boyfriend for a morning kiss.

"Woah woah woah, guys, stoooop! Too much, too much!" Sora cries jokingly, fake-shielding his eyes. "I'm going to start barfing out my food, goodness gracious me!"

"Like you'll actually." With a hand resting on her hip, the sassy Kairi counters. "You're practically _kissing_ your phone every day. Whoever this _secret_ online friend you've been hiding from us must be really great for you to have to do that."

"HWAAAAAT? I do not!" Just as Sora says this though, the phone left at the balcony rings for another incoming message. Both the redhead and Riku raise a brow at him for a moment.

The aquamarine-eyed male shrugs first. "I think Kairi's just jealous that someone's about to take the number one best friend spot. Don't think much of it, Sor."

"LIES!"

Changing the subject to hide her guilt, the sapphire-eyed girl also asks, "Are we going to meet this friend of yours, by any chance? Roco or Roman, whatever?"

" _Roxas._ " Sora corrects. "No, he lives all the way at Twilight Town." **Bzzzzzzzt.** "As nice as it would be, though, I don't think he'd be able to make it to my birthday either way."

Kairi clicks her tongue as she locates the home apron. "Well, on to your own businesses then, both of you. Don't spend too much time in that chatroom app or your mother might blame me for letting you get godawful eyebags! Riku dear, we should probably set up the Christmas tree too."

Fairly soon Sora is back at the balcony, flipping through the pages of his notepad the wind has closed for him. It would make his nineteenth birthday super special if, only hypothetically, Roxas somehow found a way to make it to Destiny Islands to celebrate with him, along with Kairi, Riku and Selphie. There's no denying that by now, the two of them are one of each other's best friends.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_E̿ͤ̉ͧ̍rͧ̓ͧ̉́͊ͥr͋ͤoͧ̈͗ͧrͦ͌ͤ͑#̏̉̋3̃͋̎̐͋̀4ͩ̉͊́͂2̍͆͂̐͐2ͩ̓ͤ:̊̈ͦͨ̈ ͛̚Yͯȏ̐ͤ̚uͧ̾̑͊r ͪ́mͥȯ̋̆̌͌bͥ̋̎͊͋ͬi̿lͫͨ͆͐̊ͪe̐ ̑ͦͣd̈͂̈͋̈́͆̂eͩ̅̑͑̉v̓͐͐̍ȉ͐̌̇ͫ͐c̅ͯ̊̇̏ͬͯê̐̔ͨ ̾ͦ͑́͋ͯ̈́h̐̽a̋ͫͮs̉ͭ͛͊̑ ̏rͭ̂ͦ̎ͣͯe̋a͆cͥ̎̂hͥ͊͂͆͗eͮ͑ͪͣdͯ ̃̿͊ͥ̔t̐͛ͣͩͤͯͥhͤͨ̿̈́̍̿͌e͊̽͌͊̐̀ͨ ͂̐̓m̃ͮ̋ͮͭȃ̾ͧͨ̓͐̾x̉ͪ̂̆ỉ͋̂̄mu̓͑m͐̉̔ͥ ͬ͐ͩ͋aͧ̈́͂mͦͯo̐͐̽un͆̾̒t̄̒̎ͥ ̿ͥͦoͧ͐͌̏ͣ͒f ͗͊͒͗ͤc̀̑̽̎ͤh͊aͨͯt́͑ͤ ͤ̄ͤ̓mͣͩͤ̽͑̇̎eͤͫ̿̓́̋ͤsͫ̄ͤs̈ͧaͧ̾ͯgͪͨë́̏̈̒s̒ ͊̂̐̊̚d̎̒ͦ͗͛ͬͤue̓̐̆ ͧ̉̍͗̇̚t̏o͛̑̈ t͐̏̒̈́̀h͑̾e̿̋̒ͨ́ ̏̉ͭ̇r͗̄ͯͩ̏ͧēčͨ̃̿͋iͮ̈p̉̓̊̋ͣi͐̊̒é͆̈ͪ̄ͬ͑n̽ͨ͊̋̃t̃̉̄̄͂͊̃'̄ͨ͋ͨ̄̔ͪsͧ͛ͦͯͭ s͛͑ͯ̄̏͆̄p̎͗ͧi͗cͧ̽̏y̏ͣ ͒͊m̊͒ͤ̂ͤ̃eͦ̉ͭ͂͌̽̚mͬͥ̋eͯͪ̐sͭ̈̉̾͂͂̚.̄̑ͥ͋ͣ͒̚ Fͦ̾ͤ̅ͨ̽͆o͛̆̾̓͂r ̇̍͆̍̎͐mō͒ͬͯͣͭ̚r̈ͤͤͮeͦ̂ ̑iͯͦͦ̃n͒foͤ̾̄̀̈́̅r̅̇ͣ͊m̓̐͑a͐ti͂̉̈͛on,ͪ ̄͋̄ͬͧcͧ̔ͨ̈ͫöntͭ̊̐ͪacͭt ͩ̍̒̄̀y͗̓̃̑̂̊̐oͫ͊̍̇̉u̒ͪr̉̇ ̊͌͊ͧ̔̈́̚ľ̑ͬ̏ͪ̀̑o͒͆c̓a͒ͬ̓̑̚l̏́̔̀̾ ̇ͨͨͣ̌̏ͤmͩ̍o͌̆̒̚bͥ̃̎͛̚i͂̋̍̔͌ͫ͗l͂e͒͊̎ͨͣ̒ ̋̆ͯ̑̇̔̔s̾ͮͧ̃̾̏̑tỏ͒ͥ́̒r̉͒̈e̐ ͯͨͣ͌foͦ̀ͭ̇̀͛̐r ̋̓̈ͧ̋̐̊ću̽͌̂̽͌̌ͥs̈͆ͥ́͛ṫ̅ò̄mͨ͊eͪͯ̆̊ͣͬȑ̒̀ sũ̽̋͑p̏͒ͣ͗̈̎p͛̓o͋̊͌ͧͥr͛̀̊͐̀͑ṫ̊̅ͣ̅.ͯ͌̏_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_͆̾̐͊ͣ_ _L̋͊͋ͥ̃͛̀O͆̋Vͯ̍̂E̅ͤͭ̎͐-̀LͭE̋̾̍͆͊Tͫͨ͑͆̃ͧ̚Tͥ̃Eͣ̒̓̄̄R͗͒̔̍ͪ̽-̽͐F̍ͤ́O͂R̍ͮ͋̉͗̿ͫ-̃͊ͫ̓̽̇ͪYO̍̇̔͂ͨŮ.̏̿̒ͭt̋x̓̂t.͗ͦ̋ͤv̉̔ͨ́́͑̈́b̈̃s̚ ̇Ȋͦ̊̃ͥLͭ͗ͦȎ͗̍͌̌Vͬͤͬͬ̈́Ě̈Y̏ͪ͋OͧÜ͒ ̏̎"̏͑ͤS̀ͦ̉̎̐oͪͨ̾̒ͩͥr͆ͨ̈a̓̍̀"̍̊̆͊ͧ̄̈́ ͗̔̏̉̽I͒̐̾̐L͊͐̾́͐̓O̐̄ͣ̓̔̾̑V̂͊E͌̉ͣ͆̊Y͊ͮO̓ͧU͋̇̈́̌ ͒Iͣ͑̒͌Lͤ̾O̿VE͆̓̎Y͒̆̽͒̓̐̄Oͩ̓̇͗̓̉Û̔̅ ̓I̒͋͗ͪ͆̃̚L̽͗̊Ò̀͊VͤE̊ͯ͐ͪ̎Y͒̽ͥ͐̑ͮ̀Oͯ̔ͨU͂͆ ̑̈ͣ̒̔̉̎Iͩ̃̓ͦL̈́ͮͩͥ̄͆ͬOVͤ͛̎̈͋E͐̓̚Y̿ͮ̂͋͒Ô͛̔͊Uͮ ̈́ͥ̐̓̓ͩͯIͤ̊L͋ͦͦͨͭ̍̒Oͩ̓ͫ̎͊V̓̀ͩ̽̊͒̋EY͛̅ͣ̓̔ͦOU̽ͭ̍̿̈͊͆ ͧͯ̈Iͮ̎̓ͣ̌̂Lͨͤͭͬ̒O̒̀̐̈̈V͒̏͋Eͩ͗̅̃̾ͬYͧOͦͧ͆͊U ̂̈̿̎ͨͩIL̀ͥO̿ͩ̈̇̊ͧ͊V̏̐̽̈́ͮͪE͒̅ͭ̂ͪͧY͛̈̾̍Ȏͪ̊ͦ̄̊̈́Ü͒ͦ ͣ̓̄Iͩ̈́̀̂͒L͑Ö́Vͭ͆͛͌ͮͩ͂Ê͒Y͑̃O̿̄͐̈́̒́U ͯ̂IL̒͌͗̽͊OV̋̏͑Eͣ͌̉̊Y͑̒ͯ͆ͭOU̒̆ͤ ͌ͩͯİ̀L̐̾̓͑̎Ỏ͒̌ͤ̃V͂̄̊ͨEͫͫ̈́͂̑̃Y̐OͣU̾͆̎̇̂_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_OH MY GOD ROXAS, ROXAS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_7͒͌7ͦ7ͪ̂:̈̑ͣ ͑̓̑̑̽͑Ṫ͊̒̑ͥh͂̂ͬ̄͑͑̿ỉ̔̎̓ͪ̐̐s͗ i̔̀s͂ͭͫ ̃͐̃͂C͗ͬu̎ͫs̈́̔̏͐tȯ̌ͭ̑̓̂mͥͭ̔eͨͬͩ̂͆ŕͦ͊ ͫ̚Sͩͫer̈v̆̊ic͌͛̂ͩ͊eͧ͆̂͊̍,̿̇͌̀ͤ̓̅ ͂ͧͦ͋͐͑R͂ͥͥ̚e̾ͫ͑ͦ̎͗pͭ̎ͯ͌ͣ͑l̀ͤͯ̉͒ẏ̍̏̿ͭ͗ ͦͧͥ̃͋ẇ̇̂̍ͩͦͣi̔ͬ̓tͬh̑̈̋ ̉̇ͧ̉ͫ"͋ͨͪ̄̆̐I̒ͣ͛L̉͐ͯ͐O̎V̆͑̄ͪͤ̚É̍̓ͤ̀Y͑́Oͭ͌U͒͂͗͊"͗ͬͯͤ̾ͤ ̽̀̾ͪ͌ͮ̾ṫͦ̓o ̃́ͨͪͪ̊r̈́̔̔̇ȇt̃͋̃̀̍uͫ̀ͬ̄̓̓r̋͂̾̚n̈͌ͥ̍ͤ toͬ̊͒͆ ́́ͫ̎̆͗ͨẗ̏̑̀̒h͊̍e ̉̅̽ͩ̚nͩo͋ͦͪr̋͛̿ͭm͛̒͋͋a̽̈lͪ̿̆ ̄̈̈́͋̂̚̚cͫͥhͬ̑a̋̎̇͑̀̋t̑̎ͤ̿͊r̍̿͌̓ͨ̑o̎͋̾ͪ̇̇oͧ̍ͮ̈́͗̚̚m͌ͩ́ͨͪ̅̚ ̉̐ͥaͩ̄̉pp͗̉͌̃̾̐̆l̍̏̋̎ͮ̃i̊̓ͤ̌caͣͯ̎̀͛t̋͛ͪ̀i̒ͩͦ̓͒oͪṅͦ ̐̾ͯsͩ͂t͂ͦ͊͑at̅̂ͮ̐̊ͮ̑eͤ̅ͪ̈́ͦ͋͂._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU!?_

_777, please tell me my phone isn't bugged this is seriously scaring me_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Aww, I love you too! Thanks babe! Finally got you to say it, awww, that made my day_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...I will seriously kill you when I see you._

_You scared the living daylights out of me._

_That wasn't funny._ (＃`Д´)

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I know. :(_

_But I also know that you don't hate me for it. Gotcha good, didn't I?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_! ! ! ! !_

_I'm seething MAD rn but damn it, you're right, I don't hate you_

_For that you owe me an answer. There's something I've been meaning to ask but I haven't gotten around to doing it yet._

_For Destiny's sake, why would you do that?!_ (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Pfft, I don't want to ask you anymore, my heart's still thudding like it's going to pop out from my chest_

_dO YOU NEED ME TO SEND YOU DOG PICS AGAIN_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I dunno tbh_

_You're the first person I thought of when I woke up so I thought it'd be funny to joke around_

_I was wrong, I am a jerk, I am sorry, please don't block me_

_How is it that you can stand me again? I still wonder that lololol_

_NO DON'T SEND PUPPY PICS P L Z_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...ugh, touché. I don't know the answer to that either._

_We are still friends, dw._ ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...So, uhh, Roxas?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_What is it fam?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I really have been meaning to ask this... ever since... but..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...But? You can totally ask me anything, Sor. No harm done_

_Of course within reason LOLOLOL_

_How weird would it be if we started talking about hiding bodies_

_I know this really good place to hide one, but I'm sure jerkface Seifer from high school won't appreciate seeing a dead person in his garage HA_

_NEver cleans the damn place_

_OK for real now, no jokes, what is it?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Well... you know the first time we started talking. Uhh_

_I was just curious_

_But_

_What inspired you to create The Curse of Fate?_

_Like, I've been thinking about it here and there because without that sculpture we never would have started talking ha ha._

_Can you tell it's my favourite piece out of all your works?_ (″ロ゛)

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Oh_

_OH_

_You're serious, hang on._

_Well then, LEMME TELL YOU A STORY!_ ψ(｀∇´)ψ

_Woohoo! A roxmysocks STORY TIEM!_

_Are you ready for this HUEHUE?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

_Yeah sure._

_._

_._

But is he really...?

Is Sora really ready to know the truth? Part of the beating in his chest isn't because of the harmless prank scare, as he's at the edge of the balcony, back leaning against the painful railings. They're doing this. A serious topic with so much relevance in their lives. Take a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. This is okay. Deep is good. Deep means more knowledge, more truth... and more trust.

He trusts Roxas. And the other... trusts him just as much.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Give me an S! Then T! O! RY TIEM!_

_*shaking imaginary manly pompoms*_

_STORY TIEM!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Okay so it was two and a half years ago since I made it yeah?_

_Had to do an assignment for art class. Pretty major project since it was my final year_

_the theme choices were of emotions. I decided to go for melancholy._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Everyone else chose to do easy ones like happy or angry so it was kinda just me not knowing what to do_

_So I RESEARCHED! Vroom vroom, got my thinking cap on, jumped into the bus of learning._

_Then I stumbled upon the GREATEST IDEA EVUR!_

_ͩ **Roxas Strife**_ **(** _**roxmysocks** _ **)**

_So, naturally I could have this person, and they're melancholic, but what about?_

_But everyone else is doing people and I'm not boring like that. VROOM! how about nature? Or something more unique that could "feel"?_

_I stared at my awesome self in the mirror, eyes on the choker I always wear and TADAA! Soulmates, body parts, words, clay, epic, deadline, BOOM!_

_Took out my paper and started drafting. Next thing I knew I was casting my and my best friend Xion's arms and legs and playing around with red strings and such_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_But to answer your question the reason I created it was because I wanted a more unique take on melancholy and I didn't want to just paint or sculpt a sad person or something. So I made them body parts! The words were obviously people's soulmate birthmarks OHOHO since a lot of my target audience seem to like that sort of thing. I've worked with clay for as long as I've learnt how to read. If I can create something this influential with only a few resources, maybe I should keep going with it?_

_Soulmates. They're such a big part of our lives... aren't they._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Tell me about it._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_It's just too bad that for such a big part of our lives, they haven't shown up for me yet. probably obvious huh since instead of bothering my non-existent partner for life, I'm messing with you instead._ _je suis pathétique._

_So here's to crushing everyone's soulmate-finding dreams!_ ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

_It's not all about fairytales and sparkles! Things can go wrong! Mistakes, confusion! The unbridled uncertainty taking over your optimistic pining self!_

_What they show in television are LIES!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Uhm_

_Are you alright, Roxas?_

_I'm... I'm sorry I brought it up..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...Huh? Yeah of course_

_Why wouldn't I be ︎_ ('ω'︎ )

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_It's just that you're type-screaming_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Am I? So sorry_

_You know me_

_I say the crappiest things XD_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Do you... do you think about it much..._

_Soulmates, I mean._

_We haven't really talked about it but_

_...you're right._

_Things can go wrong and it's not just fairytales_

_I still haven't found mine either. Which is sort of why the sculpture you made was so_ _intriguing then_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I wanted to know how you made it. It was as if, even though it was just a quick glance, I could feel the emotions from it, and it meant a lot to me._

_Enough to inspire me, to make me do a double take and do a bit more research. Because I was really touched. By those smudged words, and the distorted limbs._

_I felt as if... you knew exactly what I was going through — what every soul searcher is going through — and you felt it too..._

_You even captured it in an elegant piece of art, so no wonder it was well-received to make it all the way to an exhibition here. That's really awesome, Roxas._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_The best thing of all tbh is that said piece's amazing artist found me too and he and I are great, great friends_ ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Aww, shucks! I'm super flattered! Master roxmysocks and his sidekick SorLaLaLa_

_Friendship! FOREVER! Yay!_

_No, I don't really think about it HAHA_

_imo it's pointless to dwell on such ridiculous thoughts; I'd rather cuddle a dog achoo!_

_Allergies are way better than the future because you're aware of it LOL_

_and you can avoid it_

_All this soulmate mumbo-jumbo is totally not for me HAHA. And voilà. Look at me. I'm happy_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I totally understand you. Really, I do. We're good with the way things are._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Ha ha. Not many people do. They're all, "well you should be looking for your soulmate, they're not gonna come find you themselves!" Cue in deSperate grandma accent waving her walking cane around LOL._

_I appreciate that so much, Sora. Thank you._

(◞‸◟) _And nuu, don't worry! The memelord will come save you from loneliness!_

_We can be soulmateless together! *carries you to paradise*_

_Curse Fate and Destiny! We'll carve our own path!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Yay, Lord Roxas and I :3_

_That's not a bad combo at all._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Course it isn't! You can write, and I can sculpt! The Blondie and the Brunette, the serious soul and the meme master_

_We're so perfect for each other, you see?_

_We'll run away to the ends of the earth where destiny can't touch_

_Live together_

_Make memes_

_Of course there has to be internet because I'd die_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_LMFAO true_

_Do you, meme master Roxas, take yours truly, clumsy prince Sora, as your unlawfully unwedded soulmateless friend? XD_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I do! C'mere, you! I WILL KISS YOU! Mwah!_

_Mwah!_

_Oh no, what is this feeling, this feeling in my chest?_

_My cheeks feel so warm. I want to do everything I can to protect you! To cherish you and make sure you are happy always! Make memories and give you presents and lots and lots of hugs! I feel like I've felt this way for you my whole life, even though we've never met..._

_Is this what they call_

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_

_?_

_MWAAAH! Now we shall consummate our bond with memes_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Omg Roxas you freak_ ヽ(´▽｀)/

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You love me for it._

_Oh we shall be so happy being soulmateless together, free from the capitalistic world and the norm of finding your fated one!_

_TOOMUCHEFFORT, HA!_

_NO ONE TO LOOK AT YOU PITEOUSLY BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL ALONE, YAY_

_NO HEART BREAKS TO SUFFER WHEN YOU GET THE WRONG PERSON_

_NO UNCERTAINTY_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_NO JEALOUSY TOWARDS OTHER PEOPLE'S HAPPY LIVES AND RELATIONSHIPS_

_NO BULLYING AND CALLING YOU MUTE BECAUSE YOU WON'T TALK TO ANYONE ELSE_

_BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF TRYING ONCE MORE_

_They think you can't hear their harsh words under their assumption that you are mute, and they say the most hurtful things! YOU'LL NEVER FIND YOUR SOULMATE, YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK, YOU CAN'T HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING, IT'S THAT FOREVER ALONE MUTE GUY. AHAHAHA :DDDDDD_

_And the harshest of them all: you do not deserve love. You're flawed, worthless, you try to prove yourself constantly but no one's falling for your tricks. After all, how could you deserve love when you can't feel it? Isn't it unfair? :DDD_

_IS IT YOUR FAULT? DID YOU ASK TO BE SO VULNERABLE, TO HAVE THIS INTENSE FEELING OF LONGING DEEP INSIDE AND IT HURTS BUT YOU CANNOT LET IT GO BECAUSE..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Because you still... believe. Believe that one day you'll find the one they call "your soulmate", that they'll understand and love you unconditionally regardless of everything you've been through since you've been waiting your whole life for them and they are meant to be for you. You hide behind a façade of happiness because you're afraid that someone will see who you really are, an apathetic cynic. You killed your emotions over, and over, and over again, out of fear of falling. Even scrubbed out the words on your skin until it scars. To make them disappear. They really are what they are. Not a birthmark that determines your fate, but SCARS that you cannot get rid of._

_You're terrified to get to close to someone. Because what if they don't understand... what if you hurt them... what if they don't like what they see..._

_Good things don't happen to flawed people like you._

_You want to love. But... you. cant._

_._

_._

...Oh GOD.

Sora was not prepared for WHAT IN THE WORLD just happened. No amount of steeling himself prior to this conversation would have made him ready for his friend's response. He's biting down on his bottom lip, one hand clenched into a fist near his chest and, oh **dear lord**. Is it bad... that he feels... the same pain...? This **is** a difficult topic. Yes, it doesn't have to be difficult, but _it is_.

And here he thought he was the one suffering.

Idle fingers brush against the device screen, no memory of what to do. What the heck is he supposed to say? To think? Blue eyes wandering everywhere but at the phone in front of him as if it'll blur out the heavy words he'd just read but it won't. Because this is **real.**

This... is _hurt._

.

.

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_..._

_Roxas..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Hmm?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxas..._ (;Д;)

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Oh HAHA whoops!_

_Nooo, I made my baby cry! Don't be sad, Sora! I was just joking around aiee_

_Sweetheart, it's alright! :DDD_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_What you just said... did that..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_NO_

_NO_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_happen to you...?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_NO_

_NO_

_NO_

(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) _I took it too far! Don't worry!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_The memelord needs to learn how to stop making up bullshit when it's time!_

_Sorry. I dunno what came over me._

_All of a sudden I could just feel the fingers typing nonsense, you know?_

_PLEASE. Forget about them. Okay?_ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:* ❤︎

_Promise me you will._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Uhm, okay. I promise._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_It's like when you come up with an idea you think is brilliant but actually sucks when you start doing it_

_Me with most of my unfinished sculptures LOL_

_Guess that's my inspiration for most things. Heat of the moment lightbulbs._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_But a brilliant, talented, inspirational person like you who bothers with a piece of trash like me deserves more. You will be happy, I believe it! With all the effort you put into a career you care about a lot, it just makes sense for you to be blessed with the nicest soulmate ever. Bit pointless to say it and heck you're probably tired of hearing it but you'll find them soon. Just wait a bit more, hmm?_

_Now I'm kind of jealous actually. Who dares steal my baby from meeeeeeee!_ (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

_I'll whack 'em in the head if they treat you badly! WITH THE POWER OF MEMES_

_._

_._

How can he simply _forget_ such a thing? To think that there's a possibility Roxas went through that, because one who's been hurt can easily recognize whether or not someone else speaks from experience. What the heck is the proper response to said impromptu confession? How can he show the other that he _understands_?

The brown-haired teen is frowning so much that Kairi immediately knows what's up from the sound of his dreary footsteps. She turns around and finds him having left the balcony, sitting on their couch with his head bowed down. The girl has to call his name once or twice before he responds.

"Kairi... what the heck do you do when someone you care about's been through so much pain and you want so much to let them know that you're there..."

Abandoning her chore to give him an honest reply, she walks up to him and crouches, "Simply tell them, I'd say. You could do something nice, like maybe make them a card, or a drawing. You're the one with words, love. Tell them, from the bottom of your heart, that you will stick by them no matter what."

" _I..._ I f-feel s-so— _like_ , I need to do something... I feel his pain and it's incredibly hurtful because I **KNOW** and... h-he wants me to forget. But I... I just... I w-want him to be happy."

Sora doesn't even realize that a tear has escaped his eye until his oldest best friend sighs forlornly and wipes it from his cheek. Before she can call Riku over, he tugs on her hand and wordlessly gives her a hug; a quiet cry for support. She holds him in return. In that silent apartment the three young adults share, all Sora can wonder is why. Why does anyone have to deserve this sadness, when all everyone wants is to feel... that they're not alone.

To believe in a futile fated fairytale, even with prior knowledge of pain and suffering. This empathy and hurt... is too much.

Oh soulmates. How cruel you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Part II


	5. Black (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toast, to the end of Four-Coloured Pen! Saying I had fun creating this was an understatement. I hope your journey through this wordy multichapter was worth going through! Here goes the last chapter! :)

The truth hurts.

Frozen in his current position with only his thoughts left to run actively, Sora sulks listlessly. As he skims over the excerpt messages from his home notifications, it seems that Roxas has changed the topic four replies or so ago, openly telling him about his high school days and the pranks he would play on unsuspecting prey. Back to the happy interaction, huh. The brunette has enough emotional awareness to realize why his internet penpal would choose to ignore all the hurt and focus on the positives. It's easier to pretend you're not hurt, than to show you _are_ and bring the ones around you down. It still doesn't change the fact that it's _there_ though, if one chooses to look closely.

Would it be beneficial to their friendship if he really just forgot about it? Sora isn't _obligated_ to care. They haven't met. This is all just an _internet friendship_ , where reality can be distorted however and whenever one chooses to. It'll save them both all the tears and confusion. This pain... it doesn't have to be real.

Until Kairi is sure that her best friend will be okay, she doesn't leave him, gladly joining him on the sofa whilst continuously stroking his hair. Perhaps that's something Sora could do, even though the distance between Twilight and Destiny is palpable. Virtual hugs. Just like how Roxas cheered him up with imaginary ones for such a miniscule dilemma even though the latter really didn't need to. He gently takes the girl's comforting hand and squeezes it in response, silently thanking her for her presence.

"You take care, Sora. I'll always be here if you need me, you know that?"

He nods, whispering a grateful, "Thanks again, Kai." Clearing his throat, he also admits, "You've always had my back since Day One. I am so lucky to have you and Riku with me."

"If it helps at all, just know this. Part of being someone's friend is about bringing out the best in them. To be present but at the same time, knowing when to give them enough space to deal with things themselves. You are a wonderful person, dear."

Some time later, the blue-eyed teen returns to his own musings on the way to his and Riku's room, mind racing for potential solutions and drastic cheering up methods.

Perhaps if he knew more... if he could pry out more of the truth... even if it hurts.

Logic will apply itself and there'll be a way to make his friend happy...

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_So after a good while I started running around the school to avoid the wrath of Hayner McHaynester, even climbing up this giant water drum via ladder because I know the guy's terrified of heights_

_He left me alone._

_Curse you ROXMYSOCKS! Shouts at the top of his lungs, fist waving in the air before tarrying away like an old man_

_Hilarious XDDDDD_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxy...?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Yes, Sor?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Uhm..._

_You said that... I can ask you anything right?_

_And you trust me, right?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Yep! Ya got something in mind?_

_Take your time, I'm lsitenin'_

_listenig* LOLOLOL_

_OMG_

_listebin'_

_ROXAS EPIC TYPO LOESR_

_loser***_

_phone keyboard why_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Haha, smh_ (￣▽￣*)ゞ

_So, uhh._

_About... sculpting..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Hmm?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_THe one we just talked about._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You mean my high school project?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Yes, um._

_And, pretty much soulmates in general...? Uhh?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Yes?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Could you maybe tell_ —

_I mean if you're okay but..._

_Damn it I'm supposed to be good at this and yet_ —

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_AAAAAAAHHHH DDDDAAAAAAMN IT! IDC anymore!_

_HERE!_

_TAAAAAAAAAAKE IT!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_ (MyVirtualHug.JPG) _

_Ufu :c_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ ! ! !

 _Awww, is that for me?_ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

_I get a hug from my SorLaLa? What a sweetheart!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I'm sorry I look so weird right now D':_

_THis was pretty out of the blue as you prob can tell_

_I..._

_I'm not very good at... at..._

_craaaaap._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_What is it?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I just want to say that..._

_That..._

_...I wish one day we really do meet._

_Make these virtual hugs real._

_._

_._

Sora will be damned if he does something drastic to push Roxas away. He wants so badly to know more, know the _deeper_ truth, what happened to Roxas in the past, why is there pain, but there's only so much one can know. It's best to let time pass, to understand that people... have boundaries. Boundaries to shield others from the truth because, it is heartbreaking.

He isn't a journalist right now. He's a **friend**. And Sora will respect those boundaries.

He'll be willing to share Roxas' pain if and when the latter needs him — much like Kairi and Riku, who has always been there while letting him grow strong on his own. Sure, it seems hopeless that he can't do any more, although simply providing support may be the greatest gesture of compassion he can offer now.

That is what friends are for.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

(╥﹏╥)

_These virtual hugs ARE real._

_You've no idea how happy it makes me that you feel the same._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I'm not sure if I've said it non-jokingly before, but goddamn, you mean so much to me._

_You're one of my best friends. It's cheesy as heck but I can't imagine my last year without you._

_You've been with me on this twenty-four seven connected journey for the past seven months! cAn you believe that?_

_Seven months of happy. I wouldn't change a THING._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_AAAAAAAh! I can't take thissss there are too much feels_

_Bruh_

_Bruh_

_BRUH_

_ (Bruh.GIF) _

_ (Bruh.GIF) _

_I'm SORRY I need to meme or I'll explode_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_HAHA TFW there are too much feels to feel so you want to stop feeling but the feels are too much_

_okay you can meme I shall meme with you_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_ (SpongegarFeeling.GIF) _

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_ (AintNobodyGotTimeForFeels.GIF) _

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_(WhatAreYouAFeelSandwich.GIF)_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_ (PeanutButterFeelTime.GIF) _

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_ (FeelersGonnaFeel.GIF) _

_ (CanYouFeelItMrKrabs.GIF) _

_Oh, oh! I got something_

_Never gonna give FEEL up! Sing it with meeee!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Oooooooooh okay okay!_

_...Never gonna let FEEL down!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Never gonna run around and desert FEEL!_

_Never gonna let FEEL cry!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...Never gonna say FEELbye!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt FEEL!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_XDDD oh man that's awesome_

_No more feels?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Naaaaah. No more feels._

_We are so meant to be, smh smh_

_You just get me._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You're the MVP, Sora. I mean it :)_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

＼(￣▽￣)／ _YAY!_

_Are you happy, roxmysocks?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Am I? Man, I'm soooo happy, I feel inspired to make something_

_Now I have energy to work!_

_Will you be alright if I go off and art? Gotta make use of the inspires before it leaves LOL_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Yeah, yeah sure thing!_

_I'll be here when you get back. Talk later?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Ofc. Bye SorLaLa_

_La-La-Looove you!_ (*¯ ³¯*)

.

.

 **Roxas Strife (** ** _roxmysocks_** **)** **is OFFLINE**

.

.

...That went really well.

Two enclosed hands draw close to his beating heart, eyelids falling shut from his sheer joy. Once, twice, three times, a fourth time. Then come the sighs and daydreams.

Does Sora recognize the laughter in his heart, this kind of constricting but beautiful ache? How about the shivers barely permeating his skin, hot and cold at the same time?

 _He..._ he doesn't get it. What's going on?

Why does something feel different but he can't seem to figure out what is causing it or put it into concrete words?

Maybe it's just him, but he simply cannot STOP STARING at his phone. Over and over again, he reads the words, committing each letter to memory.

...

No.

Probably not.

This deep-seated feeling isn't familiar. It's beyond anything Sora's ever felt before, the kind of elation that knows no traces of negativity. Should he be feeling different? There are butterflies in his stomach for some unfathomable reason but he doesn't care at all because he's happy. Sora is... _really_ happy.

For once, he was actually the cause of someone's glee. It's the best kind of happiness there is.

* * *

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Gooooood morning sweetheart_ σ(≧ε≦σ) ❤

 _Today makes 355. THE 355th day of the yeaaaar, that is! The_ _moooooooost wonderful time of daaaa year!_

_Well, actually it's not Christmas yet but it's awfully closeee! Aren't you lucky, December-born child XD_

_I'm sure by the time you wake up you're already being coddled by your friends with cake and presents so let me take the time to say happy birthday to the kindest future journalist and sweetest internet pal everrr!_

_You heard it here first, I was first, it's 8am here and 5am there so by all timezone laws I win_

_I hope you like this half-arsed art piece I made. THANK GOODNESS I FINISHED IT AHAHAHA XD I MEAN IT ONLY TOOK ONE DAY AND AN ALL-NIGHTER SO BOOM_

_ (roxmysocks.blogpress.com/pomeranianart) _

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I kind of rushed sculpting the fur and carving the paws (sorry). LOL time constraints. That's what I get for not referencing accurately (achoo!). I hope you like it anyway._

_...I was conflicted abougt whether or not i shoulkd ppostf it online hahhah. NOW THE WORLD KNOWS WHO MY FAVOURITE PERSON IS. whoopsie ahaha_

_You said you wished you had a pomeranian one day. Now you don't have to wish anymore c:_

_I mean, it's not real but at least it's made out of love right ;DDDDDDDDDD_

_AND THAT WAY I CAN APPROACH YOU WHENEVER I WANT TO WITHOUT SNEEZING_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Happy birthday, Sora. I hope you enjoy your day._

_You deserve all the blessings in the world._

_One day when we meet up I'll give your gift to you. I promise._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_*yawn*_

_Aight I'm going to sleep now NYEHEHEH I hope you have a great bday lunch_ (－ω－) zzZ

.

.

The amount of notifications Sora wakes up to is insane. Even as he rubs his eyes free of sleep and tosses his blanket on the floor, the phone by his pillow _does not stop vibrating_. With half a mind to turn it off in case Roxas has decided to send him more spicy memes, the now nineteen year old swipes it open and is bombarded by usernames he doesn't even recognize. _xVani69 sent you a message? Pence_alot gave you thirty kudos?_ They seem to be Blogpress notifications, although why he'd get notices from any of his few fans or whoever these people are kind of confuses him.

He hasn't set his birthday to Public view at all.

...

 **xVani69 says: Happy birthday Roxas' "fave person".** (；⌣̀_⌣́) **Lucky you even I don't get arts from him lol. But sers, have a good day dude**

**OhItsLette says: Happy brithdai :)**

**ShiXi0n says: Are you my replacement HAHA? (...I'll fight you.) No I won't, I'm j** **ust kidding. Happy birthday Sora!**

**Pence_alot says: So Roxas told me to greet you bc he likes you so yeah hi hbday!**

...

Okay, uhm, weird.

Some endless scrolling later and the birthday boy eventually finds a chat notification from Roxas, with heartfelt birthday messages plus an external link to the popular artist's blog post. Is that... is that what this is all about? Is this all of Roxas' doing? He double taps the attached link and yawns contentedly, stretching one arm in the air.

One paragraph in, Sora claps a hand over his mouth in his shock and clumsily finds himself making friends with the bedroom floor. **_Holy crap._**

Did the artistic blonde actually spend an all-nighter creating a meaningful birthday gift... just for him?

_Wire-end and hardwood tools ready, I put on my magnifier glasses and begin to work. The serated modelling spatula is perfect for fur, and I have to blowtorch the clay a few times to get it right. Sora, I know you're reading this! What do you think, love?_

"WHAT HAPPENED, we heard a crash, oh dear Destiny, are you alright?" Riku and Kairi barge into the room in the middle of their baking. The silverette is sporting an icing smudge on his face and Kairi is wearing their kitchen apron, wooden spoon still in hand. Come to think of it, the apartment smells somewhat aromatic.

Sora dusts himself free of dirt and runs a hand through his messy hair. He's still gaping at his phone. "N-No, n-nothing's wrong, I'm totally fine. It's just, my phone's been getting a lot of messages, is all. It s-surprised me."

His oldest best friend is so worried that she stomps on over to him, sidestepping the carelessly discarded blankets. Sora even exchanges a wary glance with Riku when the girl attempts to fix his pyjamas for wrinkles and gives him a concerned hug. "Oh, sweetie. Look at you! You're all RED in the face! Don't tell me it's Roxas again. Have you guys made up? He's not annoying you, is he?"

"Huh? No! N-No way. It's— h-he's asleep right now. It's because he spent all night... making me a sculpture." he finally sighs, sparkling azure eyes peering down. "For my birthday. I'm really touched... that someone I've never even met _yet_ would do that for me. He's been a _really great_ friend."

When he looks up at the girl he's known all his life and the silver-haired young man he notably looks up to, Sora is met with approving smiles and nods. Who could ask for a better birthday morning? His two best friends in the whole world have risen up early to personally bake him a cake, he's about to get ready to reunite with his parents after quite some time, his university best friend and her soulmate have agreed to celebrate with him later on in the day and the most precious online friend he's ever been blessed with has even made something for him though they're living miles away from one another.

Really. There couldn't be anything better than this. He is surrounded by so much happiness — happiness that is devoid from the mishappenings of Fate and he wouldn't dare change a thing.

"Well then," Riku starts, joining the duo by Sora's bed, "We better get ready soon. Cake's almost on bake and Mr and Mrs Leonhart will be expecting us all."

"Has Selphie contacted you yet, Sora?"

"Hmm? O-Oh, right. I have to check still. Maaaaah, I can't believe that Roxas' friends are wishing me happy birthday too..." he says quietly, getting on his feet and skipping happily towards his and Riku's shared closet.

"Alright, we'll be watching the cake while you change." Kairi pecks his cheek before they leave. "Happy birthday dear."

"Thanks, you guys."

When his friends leave the room, Sora can't help but try to shake the shivers and thrills away. He can't... comprehend this mirth he's feeling, enough to send him to near tears and simply be _thankful_ for everything bestowed upon him. He's unsure about what to reply back to his internet penpal so as he changes, he attempts to sort out his thoughts. But it doesn't really work. In the middle of changing into jeans, Sora immediately crosses the room again to grab his phone and plops his giddy shirtless self down on Riku's bed.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

( ╥ω╥ )

_Roxy, you didn't have to._

_You didn't have to do all this for me but I'm really grateful oml_

_Thank you._ _You are unbelievable, I don't even know what to say rn but thank you. Really._

_Rest up well I'll talk to you again when you're awake._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_hnnnnmmmnh._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_! ! !_

_Rox?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_hnnnmh._

_hi, gimme a sec_

(つω'*) _sleepy eyes_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Okay, I'm alive_

_Hi_ ❤

_Thought it was you :3 your notifs woke me up_

_Mentally told myself to get up in case itwas haha_

_yay_

_I'm glad yo liek it_

_You read the whole thin'?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_IF YOU'RE TIRED GO BACK TO SLEEP_

_...please. take care._

_And yes, I read the post, Ican'tbelieveyoudiditbutahahathankssomuchIloveit_

_The Pomeranian looks so good, there really are no words._ _Thank you. I'm going to have the best bday ever thanks to all my friends and yourself_

_And, your friends too..._

_Did you tell them to send me wishes?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Hmm?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_tbh I dunno_

_I'm still a little out of it I can'r rembmer._

_I prolly did. Last night. Tried to keep myself awake by rambling to friends hehe_

_I mean. I could have chatted with you but, I wanted my present to be a surprise ;)_

_Were they nice? I want them to know you & what an awesome person you are bc you deserve it and deserve so much more_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Aww. Thaaaanks xD_

_They were cool. You have awesome friends aha_

_When you said you were inspired to work last time we talked... you meant on this project just for me? :o_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_That's right ;)_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_OMG. What have I done to deserve this_

(つ≧▽≦)つ _Can I have an online hug...?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

⊂(･ω･*⊂) _of course, dear._

_*squeezes you*_

_What time is it there?_

_about 10? You getting ready for yo lunch_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Sure am. You go nap now, I'll talk to you when I return_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Mhhhmmm. I love it when Sora is concerned about me_

_ZzzzZ. Happy birthday my beloved_ ❤

_bye_

.

.

"SORA! THE CAKE IS FINISHED! YOU BETTER BE CHANGED NOW!"

Oh, whoops. Sora has to keep himself from getting distracted too much...

The brunette scrambles back towards the closet to pick up the nicest shirt he could find. "OKAY! I'M COMING! BE OUT IN A MINUTE!"

**~o~**

Some time later, Sora and his friends soon return home with only fond memories of the day. One of these memories has to be reuniting with the azure-eyed teen's mother and father, who are as charitable and in love as he last remembers them (Sora hasn't seen them in _more than a year_ — way too long for the emotional child in him to deal with so he certainly teared up upon seeing them). Selphie, being the first to arrive along with her blonde partner, even brought the best sushi platter from work to add to the several other meals being served. For such a small get-together, there were lots of delicious bowls of food. Desserts and mains with chunky goodness; fruity drinks and milkshakes to beat the summer heat. Tidus seems to be getting along quite nicely with Riku. Selphie and Kairi, on the other hand, were in their own little world, discussing none other than the birthday boy's non-existent love life.

"A toast, to our baby boy all grown up and independent now," says Sora's father, eyeing his son with pride.

"To Sora!"

"We all pray for your eternal happiness, and hope you reach all your dreams," Sora's mother adds.

Tears of joy aside, the brunette falls back into old habits and like the affectionate son he is, runs up to his mom and dad for a thank you hug. He will always be their baby boy, no matter how old he gets. He tells them stories of university, including his third failed soulmate meeting, but instead of feeling forlorn, Sora talks about it with hopes for the future.

"Remember what I said to you back then, sweetie," his mother recalls, almost a decade and two ago now. "Fate has probably already reserved the most perfect person for you. _Perfect_ in the sense of you will both get along so well and understand each other's flaws, not necessarily that they're rich and successful and everything an ideal partner everyone thinks they should be."

"Just like the two of you, right? And Kairi and Riku, and Selphie and Tidus..."

"Right you are, champ." agrees Sora's father.

"I won't lose heart, Mom and Dad. I will be brave no matter what." he promises again, just as he had back when he was seven. "I will stay happy no matter what life throws at me, and become the successful and courageous young man you always wanted me to be."

"Honey, you already _are_ the successful and courageous young man we've always dreamed you'd become. We couldn't be any _prouder_."

 

.....

Just before Sora turns in for the night, Roxas calls him for good measure. It makes his stomach do flips to listen to his friend's gentle voice, singing softly over the phone while Riku is grooming himself in the bathroom. He wonders why that is so, but doesn't think much of it. Roxas has a really nice voice. Listening to him speak almost feels like the blonde is right next to him, _there_ , in the same room.

" _Happy birthday, dear Soooooora, happy birthday to you..._ "

"You are so sweet, did you know that?" the blue-eyed nineteen year old tells him fondly when he's finished. He wants to hear Roxas sing again...

" _I dunno about that. The average human is made out of 0.8% salt, but I'm 99.99% salt so there probably isn't any room for all that sweetness_."

"You are throwing facts at me about salt. Just accept that you're really sweet and you love me."

" _The "I love you" part_ _is the only thing I accept._ "

"Freak." he says jokingly, grinning so hard it almost hurts.

" _Hmm, it's late there, isn't it? Of course, that would make it even later here. I might cut things short since I've got another project to work on. Duty calls, haha_."

"Oh. Uhh. Okay then."

Sensing Sora's slight disappointment, the next thing Roxas whispers is a, " _Don't worry, we can still talk over message. Miss me much?_ "

"Get over yourself. I miss sleep more than you." He shuffles under thin sheets, fanning himself a little. It's a lot hotter tonight than usual, or maybe it's just... him...? "Don't stay up too late, Rox. I worry about you sometimes."

" _The Great Memelord_ _Roxas needs no sleep! I got enough this afternoon so I'm great. Goodnight then. Talk to you in the morning...?_ "

"Of course. Have a good night, Roxmysocks."

Sora hangs up first before his mind tells him to come up with any more absurd topics just to prolong the conversation. It's during this time that Riku slams open their bedroom door, playing an air guitar before flopping down contentedly on his bed.

"We're off to Traverse soon. I want to end myself and not work another shift, Sora. You'd think I should be used to this what with being an athlete and all, but I. Need. Sleep. And healthy food, damn it."

"I could overtime instead of you. Take a break tomorrow; I'll do double." the younger emerges from his blankets and offers.

"Thanks. You sure though? Kairi's got her shift tomorrow too. I'll be alone at home."

"A little alone time never killed anyone," Sora replies, crossing the room to turn off the lights. "Get some rest, Ri."

"Alright. Happy birthday again before we both go to sleep. Hopefully the new year brings us better blessings and good luck."

.

.

That's right. Christmas and the new year is right around the corner...

Sora used to be nonchalant about holidays, though he did enjoy spending them with his best friends and parents. The upcoming Yuletide season will be Kairi and Riku's fifth, and Selphie and Tidus' first. Ha ha... The holidays are for celebrating with the ones you love, after all.

Being able to have one's soulmate under the mistletoe or to watch the luminescent fireworks light up the city night sky with is a thought Sora still envies about his paired-up friends.

...Although he does have one unpaired friend who might want to spend it with him...

Mmhmm. Being alone isn't so bad if you have someone to be alone with.

* * *

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Sora are you awake_ (_ _ *) Z zz

_Sorry to be disturbing you I know it's two am there_

_*yawn*_

_._

_._

Pros of having online friends? Twenty-four/seven connection. Cons of having online friends? **Twenty-four/seven connection.**

But the brunette doesn't seem too inconvenienced by it. Having someone wanting to talk to him at such an ungodly hour makes him feel honoured, more like. Kairi and Riku are spending their last day of the year watching a movie in their apartment lounge — some kind of action-packed film, if the explosive sound effects from their shared television are any more of a giveaway. He's actually about to go to sleep, hastily covered in his blankets when his phone on the study table by the foot of his bed vibrates.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_What's up?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Oh wow you are awake_ (๑ᵕ⌓ᵕ̤)

_Shouldn't you be alseep_

_asleep*_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Oh haha_

_I was going to but then I heard your message coming_

_And besides, two am is the new ten pm_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Riiiiight_

_Sorry_

_I'm trying to meet a deadline and I'm going MAD about working for such a long time_

_So uh. I just wanted to talk_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Alright. What about?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Anything tbh_

_Just keep me awake_

_You could rant if you want_

_Or spout motivational quotes_

_Tell me what you can see rn_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Okaay?_

_What I see, hmm_

_I seee... nothing._

_Seriously, it's dark in here. Going to bed. UNDEr bLANKETS_

_Isee my sheets and my phone_

_go to sleep, you_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I will, Mother, I promise_

_I'm close to finishing but I'm exhausted_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Rox, if the deadline is not tomorrow, go to sleep_

_if you are super tired, go to sleep_

_otherwise, go to sleep_

_take care of yourself man you don't want to die doing work_

_But if you are really close to finishing like you say then by all means keep going_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Hang on yeah_

_._

_._

Sora takes a deep breath and readjusts himself in his thin cocoon of blankets. He'd really like to ignore his phone and close his eyes to welcome slumber, but when it buzzes a second time that early morning, the nineteen year old urges himself to check the message. Oddly enough his eyes don't feel so droopy anymore as he blinks repeatedly at the image on the screen. Blatantly ignoring the random suspenseful soundtrack from the movie his friends are watching, he turns to face the wall and snuggles into his pillow in response.

 _It's..._ Holy shit, it's him.

More specifically, a realistic drawing of him and his huge sea blue eyes, glancing up from an apartment balcony at a beautifully-shaded clock tower. There are even stars dotting the ombre orange and dark blue sky, a calligraphic "Happy New Year" painted across the bottom of the picture.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_This art is for you. LOL, again._ (¯ω¯;)

_I'm okay with drawing from memory but I feel like I haven't done justice since I'm only referencing from your few adorable selfies_

_Also I dunno what your apartment looks like so I drew mine. That clock tower is the second thing I see everytime I wake up._

_First being my phone, like the online recluse I am. NYEHEHEH_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Please do not tell me this was your "deadline" because if it was I will ghost-hit you_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Aww, you don't like it?_ ｡･ﾟﾟ･(^д^)･ﾟﾟ･｡

_I worked hard_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_of course I love it, it looks fantastic!_

_You got my hair right! Ahhhhh_

_Thanks, Rox._

_How long have you been working on this_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Err_

_Only... six hours. It was great practice_

_I work best during dawn. It just feels right for me to work when the entire city is asleep._

_But if you must know I do have a real deadline. Progressive report on my iguana project, ewwww_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_"Only". That's insane_

_Now I'm not saying I don't appreciate your art but shouldn't you be prioritizing your project first?_

_When is the deadline_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Tomorrow. So yeah, I'm thoroughly screwed :'D_

_SO UTTERLY AND IRREVOCABLY FUCKED._

_Thing is, I just don't feel inspired to work on my project! I would have finished it by now if I was! The inspires! They're what matters!_

_You, on the other hand, make a perfect muse. I could make art for you all day_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxas._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_What?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_..._

_Roxas, you have to TRY to work on your project._

_I know about being uninspired and not rushing work because otherwise they'll look and turn out terrible bbut honestly_

_I'll stop talpking to yyou if I'm being a distraction until you finish it_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_NOOOO_ (ಥ﹏ಥ)

_no please don't go_

_I'll die_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_You'll die MORE when your client or manager kills you_

_I'll be here when you return._

_I love your art, Roxas. I love your sculptures and your pencil and coloured drawings because hah, I can't draw at all._

_I mean, you even sculpted me a tiny snowman on Christmas. Don't get me wrong. I love them._

_But... how to put this?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_You have to... prioritize, Rox. You know that_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I knooooow_ ;~; _you're like my reality check angel heh_

_I just like knowing you're happy and that I made you smile because of something I made_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_You make me smile allthetime. You don't need something concrete to do that sweetheart_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...OHMIGAWD_

_OMG OMG OMG OMG fkfltnrlegwbr fk; OMG_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Wat_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

。゜゜('Ｏ') ゜゜。

_Sora called me sweetheart! Roxas fainted! Sora earned 287549631 EXP points!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxas dear_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_AND NOW HE CALLED ME DEAAR_

_Help a guy's poor heart!_

_AAAAh I am dead_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Sweetie._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_STAAAHP! Stop it or you're gunnah destroy me_

_I'll throw a meme at you!_

_You must refrain from this else you will exterminate me_

_To whom the author is addressing, ye are discouraged in thou continuation of these actions else risk the consummation of the other alternative which results in the annihilation of the addressee._

_Or something. I ain't the english major_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Meme'ing again, I see._

_Roxas, I'm serious. I don't want you to get into trouble. If you need help with your project let me know._

_I will stay up with you if you need me to._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_No, no, I should let you sleep._

_Although... the progressive report is pretty much an essay._ (／ˍ・、)

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_*le sigh*_

_...Send it over._

_Email me the brief and what you've got so far RIGHT NOW and I'll see what I can come up with._

_You have to help me out though, since I don't want you to be colluding anything._

_._

_._

The current Destiny time is 2:43am. Sora would be lying if he said he'd never pulled an all-nighter before, so working in the wee hours isn't anything new. Riku should have come in to sleep by now (the aquamarine-eyed young man always makes sure he gets enough hours) but since he hasn't, he and Kairi are probably snoozing at the couch after their movie. That means he'll have the room to himself. Stretching his legs and tarrying towards his study table to boot his laptop, Sora shakes his head disbelievingly. Tsk tsk. How odd it must be that he finds it more comforting than hassling to stay up and assist someone he cared about. Besides, Roxas has already done the same for him.

.

.

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

(⁄o⁄⁄▽⁄⁄o⁄) _You really wanna help me?_

 _...I freaking love you, Sorakins._ ❤

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Tell that to me when we're both finished. Guess it means we'll be spending the last day of the year finishing something together..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Oh yeah, you're right!_

_Not the most romantic way to spend December 31 but I'm glad it's with you_

_Alright, sending information now. I need help with incorporating the brief into my introduction and the contention I plan to tackle with my iguana sculpture. The sculpture itself is due in a week, hardihar, rest in piece roxmysocks_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Did you have any New Year plans, then?_

_Or were you planning on finishing this up_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_The latter_

_I don't have anyone in particular to spend it with._

_I spent Christmas with my parents, Xion and Olette and Pence at least_

_Bt most of the time I just prefer staying away from all the festivity and locking myself up in my safe place_

_I can't seem to catch any of their contagious holiday spirit. So I'm by myself_

_It's just another day welcoming the new year. Nothing special._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Besides! I have my memes! Mhhhm memes. Dat some good shizz._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Ohhhh. well uhm. That makes two of us._

_I've got the email, let's finish this together quickly :)_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Together... shucks, I really love that word._

_I like being together._

_...Maybeweshouldgettogether. Haha_

_#roxmysocksischeese_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_What was that?_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_yhdtgsbrefv_

_vrenvwjanvln;_

_sgrhy5hwb_

_kijhgfd_

_n56u85qh_

_ERHEM. Uhm. nothing._

_iuytfrdbhjiytr_

_jjuypuygzqtyui_

_ytrefgvhjki_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_...Roxas._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Don't scroll up, just read the email, okay, focused now, we're working non-stop to help me do this, yay thank you so much you are an angle_

_angel***_

_You are the nintey degree with a halo HOHOHO_

_I'm sorry we should be working_

_DON'T SCROLL UP OR I'LL SPAM_

_YOU'RE SCROLLING UP, AREN'T YOU_

_._

_._

Goodness gracious, this happy-go-lucky artist friend of his is such a dork. It's endearing rather than annoying at this point of their relationship, and had it been any brighter in the room, Sora would have caught sight of his blushing face reflecting off of his phone as it went to sleep. The junior journalist couldn't focus on anything else but at his fingers on the keys, deliberately stalling to type his passcode in as he thinks.

All these funny typos to cover up the little joke Roxas made about getting together. How adorable.

Really, really adorable.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sora would receive even cuter messages. And more drawings and art in celebration of the _most absurd_ events. Happy Sora's twenty-first day of being nineteen. Happy three days into the new year. It was as though Sora had his own personal human calendar, with a gift for every day that passed.

It was nice. Perhaps a little superfluous, but if he is the cause of Roxas' artistic inspiration, who is he to stop it? He could tell from his friend's increased agitation that it was slowly taking a toll on him, though. Roxas doesn't have to do so much for him. He simply appreciated the time they spent together.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Roxas, how are you today? Are you resting_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

(｡•́︿•̀｡) _No sweetheart, I'm mushing clay_

_I haven't done your today's drawing. I'm so sorry._

_Shit, why did I leave this till the last minute, my sculpture needs to be done tom_

_I'm in deep shit_

_I think I'll just mush this clay, draw something for you and THEN gather my tools before arting_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Don't worry about my art. Please give yourself time to finish your iguana._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_But Sor—_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Priorities._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Yes, I know but you're more important than this stupid iguana!_

_Ack._

_...Please don't hate me._

_I'm a bag of stress right now I apologize if I'm a little moody_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I'll leave you to it Roxy. You can do it :)_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_No please_

_please don't go I don't want you to leave_

_Talk to me. I'll take a bit long to reply but I want you to be here while I mush clay_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Okay then. err. If you say so, I'll just ramble._

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Oh, I finally watched Titanic last night! I can't believe I haven't seen it after all these years_ ( 'ε' )

_It was so sweet! and yes I cried like the day I was born, can't believe Rose didn't give Jack enough space_

_THERE WAS ROOM! WHY DIDN'T SHE MOVE?!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...maybe because he really wanted the best for her. Love takes sacrifice, yeah_

_if I was him I'd do the same. I'd want the best for y_

_her. whatev_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_A sacrifice that killed him. Aaaaah._

_I love romance movies. Kai and Rik have been on a binge lately and they told me to join. We're watching The Proposal tonight._

_fjdk;akbopdtrhbvfe! ! !_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_SORA?!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_I just heard the old Romancing the Soulmates theme from our living room! HOLY FIDDLESTICKS KAIRI_

_SHE HAS A DVD?_

_pFFFt_

_HOW DID i nOT KNOW THIDSSS?_

_This brings back MEMORIES_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...You watch that garbage?_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Erhem, I beg to differ. I used to watch it with Mom and Kairi when I was small_

_Shame on me bc I am still a romantic after all this time_

_They stripped the show from air after Year 9 ahaha_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_AXEL FROM THE TREBLEMAKERS STARRED IN AN EPISODE?! I need to see this_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Ahaha, you're cute when you're passionate_

_Of course you're always cute_

_prob even cuter when I see you_

_ha ha ha..._

_._

_._

Sora doesn't get another reply after that, even though Roxas' status remained online. At first, the brunette passes it off as his friend being busy. Three hours after binge watching with Kairi and Riku and he rechecks his phone for messages, receiving none from his blonde penpal.

Wow. Not getting any messages after days of constant communication kind of sucks.

It continues until dusk hits, and the humid evening after that. But Sora understands. They've gone days without talking before so it's fine. It doesn't get rid of the sinking feeling in his chest though.

He really has gotten too attached, too dependent on his interactions with Roxas. It's a lost cause to back away from this friendship now.

.

.

**Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_**

_Hi_ ( ' ω ' )

_Um, I don't want to bother you with your work but I hope you're doing fine and that you've eaten_

_Get enough sleep, take care._

_Good night Roxy_

_._

_._

There. That's a good enough message.

Had he known he'd get a spamload of chats in the next few hours, Sora never would have worried.

Or maybe...

It's a good thing he did.

**~o~**

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_k-i-l-l-m-e_

_I passed my deadline_

_I had to call for an extension I'm crawling around the grounds of hell right now_

_k-i-l-l m-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Anfdf Imm nott evn workinvgt on it GOD I need to die_

_ (Sora26thDayBeinNineteenDoodle.JPG) _

_Scream at me for doing the exact opposite of what ya wanted me to do._

_And even after you helped me! ! ! fuuuuck fuuuuck fuuuuck_

_I am so close to crying but I AM A MAN_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh_

_GRAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_I wish you were here to give me love I'm so sadd_

_I'kll be alrdrightf/_

_hahaha_

**~o~**

**Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_**

_ROxas, dear lord_

**Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_**

_I've just awoken, I am sorry, are you ther?_

_Roxas..._

_I won't tell you what you should and shouldn't have done, just take care of yourself at this point in time_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You are my light in this eternal darkness_

_I am so sorryy_

**Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_**

_YOU REPLIED FAST_

_DId you sleep at all_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Nuuu_ (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

_I am sooo tired. I ws waiting for you to wake up_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_Sweet Destiny, Roxas. Why would you_ —

_No. I won't say anything. Go to sleep, please. For me._

_I'm hurt when you're like this_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_BUT I STILL GOT WORK TO DO FUKICNG SHITRRFF_

_Tell me that I'm not worth it, tell me I suck and I don't deserve love_

_I can't believe I failed youuuu_

_I not only failed you but I failed myself and I failed my client and I failed YOU ESPECIALLY_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_No, Roxas, DO NOT SAY THAT_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Have more doodles_ (╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

_Have more drawings and all my love bc it's yours and yet_

_I'm not good enough for you and it's all my fault_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_WHat are you saying? You're scaring me, please_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I'm sorry, Sora._

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_Roxas, listen._

_it's OKAY. It is okay. it is O-K-A-Y._

_I'm not mad. I am worried. I want you to get some rest, calm down, and I forgive you so do not stress out_

.

.

He jumps out of bed with his heart in his throat, trembling out of concern whilst anxious eyes skim over the desperation in his friend's words. What's wrong, oh freaking hell, he has no experience with this. Sora has not dealt with anything even equally worrying and it's making him nervous. The sun outside has barely even risen, and his surroundings are hazy when he waddles towards the apartment kitchen to grab a glass of juice. With only the light of the refrigerator to guide him, Sora resumes chatting.

.

.

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_Roxy, you're having a panic attack from stress_

_pls g to sleep_

_you'll feel better_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I feel so strange, Sora._

_All this time, I've just been thinking about you_

_I can\t sleep and do work and I just want to go over there and see you bt that's impossible_

_freaking fuck my life_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_and now i passed a deadline. WHAT AM I GONNA DO THIS NEVER HAPPENS TO me_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_It's not the end of the world, Rox. You got an extension. You can rest and feel better, please_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_BT what if I just put it off again bc I have no inspires and I'm useless?_

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I don't know what changed. I can't recall when exactly. But when you told me you wanted to meet me._

_adn you wanted to hug me and make this real_

_I was sooooo happy._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_So happy that my chest started hurting. THat my face was always in a smile. That I would shake and get excited whenever I hear the DING of my phone._

_Who wants to meet the mute guy in his hole of sadness_

_The bullied, scared child who just wants to fit in_

_in a world where soulmates exist_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Dammit, why are you so amazing? Why are you so kind and positively breathtaking?!_

_Of all the people in the world...!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I lied._

_Everything I said back then?_

_That was real._

_That was me._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I'm the one who believed in our fate_

_I'm the one who was vulnerable, who had this intense feeling of longing so deep that it hurts_

_I'm the apathetic one, the one who locked out his feelings_

_I'm the one who hid behind a façade of happiness and scrubbed out the words until it scarred_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I have no idea what I am saying but please do not go_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_I'm here. I won't go._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You understand me so well. Like I cannot believe you aren't giving me hell for my pathetic self right now._

_What the hell am I TALKING ABOUT AHAHA_

_After everthing you saidd to encourage me._

_But I am grateful for your kindness_

_..._

_W-W-Why do I feel this way...?_

_Why do I want to do draw you things, to make sure you are happy always?_

_Why do i want to see u? To be with u?_

_Is this what they call_ —

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_L_

_o_

_v_

_E_

_?_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_...Love._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_...I'm a traitor. I got so attached to you and now I can't function._

_a traitor to Fate and the soulmate who hates me_

_I can't even finish my sculpture._

_I want to talk to you everyday and hear your voice and see you smile, and I want to be the cause of that because who knows how selfish I've been all these years just thinking about myself and no one else_

_Locking myself beyond black clouds of doom_

_I want to become better. better than who I am for you and because of you_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_But LOL! I can't! Even! Do! THAT! AHAHAHA! FUCK!_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You never pushed me to talk. You didn't call me bad names._

_Perhaps I'm deluding myself because of what Imm feeling right now_

_...I should be looking for my soulmate. But here I am, falling in love with someone else._

_I really am the worst... aren't I?_

_._

_._

Love. That was the reason his cheeks would stain red. That was the reason it felt hotter than usual, why he smiled so much that it hurt. Why Sora's chest would constrict and squeeze his heart: why he understands, cares and worries.

This wasn't like the other three meetings he'd had, so no wonder he felt a little different. He admired Kairi, was infatuated with Riku, had a crush on Selphie.

...But he **loves** Roxas. And Roxas... loves him too.

The only dilemma in this is that the two of them AREN'T SOULMATES. And for the love of all things good, nothing good will come out of this madness.

The glass of blackcurrant juice in Sora's left hand drops to the floor, shattering to small, blood-stained pieces. The realization hits him hard. He curls into himself and quivers madly, unsure of his next move.

The blonde decides for him.

.

.

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_N-N-No, you aren't the worst._

_You DO NOT suck, you DO deserve love and you are not UNWORTHY._

_You said so yourself, Roxas. You don't need to do anything to deserve love or be alive._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_All this because I DIDN'T FINISH MY SCULPTURE_

_THis is too much drama you don't deserve_

_Now you know the truth._

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_We can get over this. Do... do not be sad cauze. cause i'm sad too_ ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД')

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_nooo. Please don't cry at my expense_

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_But I am, I am sad, I want you to be happy too, Roxas_

_I..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I am so sorry. For bringing this up. I should have known it would_ — _it wouldn't end nicely._

_SHIT IT TOOK IT TOO FAR AGAIN! ! ! I AM SO BAD AT MAINTAINING RELATIONSHIPS! ! ! ! ! HA HA HA HA! CRIPPLING DEPRESSION! ! !_

_I'm scared._

_I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know ehat I'm saying but it hurts so much inside that I can't help but tell you everything_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Yaknow,_ _I was bullied for not talking to people._

_Then I was bullied for being detached, for not caring enough, for killing my emotions._

_I just wanted to fit in._ _I wanted to find that one person who'll love me like everyone else. I tried. I did exactly what Fate gave me to work with, this cursed birthmark that I don't understand_

_But they never came._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Art's the only thing I have. My calling. My talent. Actions are louder than words. Words just hurt you like knives._

_But now I can't even art?! heLP?! WITHOUT ART I AM NOTHING! ! !_

_I didn't want to be bullied anymore so I believed them and stayed away from all things soulmate-related. I won't have a soulmate. i don't deserve love. I'll be sad forever. This mark is a load of crap, it is._

_winding round and round my neck like a noose. killing me._

_Like hell I'll ever be happy like everyone round me is happy. Xion and Vani, Olette and Pence_

_Pity_

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_At least I know i'll be alone forever instead of hoping and praying and always being disappointed. Yada yada, I'm still nineteen, fuck that_

_I was supposed to room with Xion, but even she doesn't know why I absolutely hate people. Pence wouldn't understand. Olette is pushy and has other things to worry about._

_My online popularity? None of those people know me either. And they don't care about the sculptor with the heartbreaking art piece, the one with something missing._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_That's where you come in. This anonymous friend I made online. Who understands my bullshit humour even though I often piss him off. Who won't judge me for my past, who lends an ear without being condescending. Who encourages me. Who gives me light and hope that maybe all these things I thought about myself, all these insecurities and flaws? They don't matter. Someone out there will still care. Someone like you._

_I've gotten so close to someone so far that it's almost ironic because all these feelings I told myself I killed come back in full force and I want to do everything in my power to keep you. Do ridiculous things like make you doodles for lame dates if only to make you happy_

_Maybe it's because you're anonymous? Because you really don't know me that you understand. But that's not true. You are Sora, my level-headed, determined journalist best friend._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Then we talked about soulmates. We haven't talked so much about it, haven't we. You're all alone too. We're two lonely people talking to each other, in this huge world where soulmates are the norm._

_You understood. You don't know why I'm like this, but you still understood. And you didn't push. Because you've been through the same thing and you know._

_That it's okay to feel uncertainty yet still believe in our fairytale fate._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_You..._

_...you know everything now. and you'll just get hurt if you keep being friends with me._

_I'm difficult. I rant a lot. I'm antisocial and cruel in the inside. I'll just keep falling deeper and deeper to the point of self-destruction and that will hurt you too_

_I don't want you to get hurt because of me_

_I don't want to cause you pain_

_You'll have to go through more of my complaints. more of my crappy tears and invalid feelings._

_I don't want that._

_I want you to know me as my happy-go-lucky self, with my memes and funny jokes and silly persona. The amazing memelord Roxas you cared about._

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

(╥_╥) _What are you saying, roxmysocks..._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_I love you, Sora._

_Pretty stupid, falling in love with someone you've not met yet._

_But I digress, because that is exactly how soulmates work. bullshit._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ )**

_Thank you._ ❤ _For being my friend._

_For this time we had._

_I will never regret talking to the boy, the boy who wrote about The Curse of Fate._

_You were the first blessing Fate sent me, and I thank the gods, and will thank the gods, everyday, for the rest of my life._

****Sora Leonhart _(SorLaLaLa)_** **

_Roxas_

_Roxas please_

_Roxas don't say these things._

_I don't care Roxas. I don't care that we're not soulmates._

_I love this other you, I love your complaints and tears and how you trust me_

_I love_ —

_._

_._

**Roxas Strife ( _roxmysocks_ ) has LEFT THE CHAT**

.

.

No. No, he couldn't have, he didn't. H-H-He... Roxas wouldn't cut him off after... after _all this time_ , right?

With all the heartache and bottled-up feelings the brunette has had to deal with, Sora feels nothing but numb. This is just a dream. He's going to wake up soon and realize he's still in bed and when he does, he'll be ready to congratulate Roxas for finishing his sculpture and tell him that— _he loves him_. Because even if Fate hated the two of them, even if he would have to crawl down to the clouded depths of Roxas' hell to pull him up, they would be together... if not as soulmates, then as friends.

Friends who were **meant** to meet.

The cooling juice against his rough bare feet isn't as cold as his tears, but it does snap him back from his delusions. This is real, then.

Sora stands up. Phone nestled with both hands to his chest, he traipses on the wet floor, mentally noting how his heart doesn't even look like the glass he'd just dropped. It's worse and irreplaceable, and this time, more fractured than it's ever been.

God.

"S-Sor, did you get s—" a gloomy Riku pauses, baggy aquamarine eyes only then taking in the appearance of the kitchen floor in his exhaustion. The older male usually wakes up at this hour. "Oh my GOD, Sora, what's happened, did you—"

But Sora only answers him with a weak smile. "G-Gonna keep... staying b-b-brave, no matter what, r-right R-Riku..."

The silverette is there to catch him when he jumps at him, mourning his loss with everything he's got left.

"Sora, shhh, I've got you, you just keep crying... shhh..."

"R-R-Riku..." the blue-eyed teen sniffs, wallowing in despair.

There's no where else to go but up. This is the worst thing to ever happen to him, and it's only going to get better from here.

* * *

Sora really attempted to pursue Roxas after that morning. Unfortunately for him, the latter changed all his blog settings to Private, and there are restrictions present in the chat application that weren't implemented before.

The artist cut him off indeed.

Kairi and Riku even had to go shopping to cook him his favourite foods, if only to compensate for the emptiness he feels in his chest. They aren't happy. Kairi especially, not because she had to clean up the mess with the juice, but because she has to clean up _the mess_ her best friend has turned into: all sad faces and crying into tissues.

The two wouldn't understand why Roxas had to do it. Why Sora isn't angry at all. Instead, the azure-eyed teen feels regretful and malcontented and he blames himself for all the drama the two of them had to endure. Perhaps if he reacted differently... if he wasn't so _imposing_ , they would still—

There isn't anything to say about it but DAMN IT. **DAMN IT ALL.**

A week into the encounter and Sora is at his wit's end. He can't be creative after this. Can't even login to his blog without moping like a heartbroken teenager. The realist in him knows he has to suck it up, and if the sculptor did want to talk, he would. But the dreamer in him: oh, the dreamer in him hopes that the time they spent together wasn't a waste, that this is just some time apart they're spending, that Roxas will _come back_ for him, he just needs _time_ — that the love he poured into this friendship wasn't all for nought.

"Sora dear..." Kairi checks on him at the balcony, her suitcase already in tow. The dusk wind feels sultry on his bare golden skin, a result of spending his lazy afternoons there with his back towards the sun. Only a snow white portion on his left shoulder remains unblemished by its heat. "Do you have all your things with you? Riku's already loading the car so that we could leave by early dawn."

They leave for Traverse in a few hours. All three of them have been planning this trip since last year, so it's not fair to both his best friends if he brings them down with his disheartening mood. Turning to her, the blue-eyed brunette chances a smile. It's not his usual one and it doesn't reach his eyes, yet it's still a start.

"I've got everything. My suitcase is on my bed, Kai."

She tuts once, as though she has something else to ask, but leaves it at that. "Well, I suppose I should start dinner. Macaroni and cheese or a savoury soufflé?"

"I think we'll do the soufflé. Riku might go lecture us on healthy food again. Hilarious." Sora snickers with her, only piping down when the silverette in question pops in from the front door.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"Nothing much, Riku pumpkin, only that I've got to make soufflé for our child. Help me up with the mince in the fridge. And it's the fridge, not the freezer!" Kairi swivers around towards the kitchen table. "Gross frozen meat so difficult to defrost."

 

**~o~**

Road trips have to be one of the best cures to mopes and sads. The thrill of not knowing where you'll end up in a few hours, to be able to cruise through a long straight freeway with either little to many cars in your vicinity — it is _extraordinary_ , for a home boy like Sora. Sure, there's the cramps and slight discomfort after staying in your seat for so long and the unfulfilling, packed lunches they have to bear with for a while, but it still beats the norm of staying at home and being bored all day. Today, they'll crash at their hotel. Tomorrow, there's a horse racing show (Riku) and a science and art display (Kairi and Sora) to visit. They'll be away from Destiny Islands for thirteen adventure-filled days, so the budding journalist intends to enjoy every minute of it.

"The wheels on the car go round and round! Riku?"

"Round and round? Sora!"

"Round and round!"

"The wheels on the car go round and round, all daaaaay long!"

"The Riku in the car goes drive, drive drive!"

"Drive, drive drive?"

"DRIVE, DRIVE DRIVE!"

"The Riku in the car goes drive, drive drive, all daaaaay long!"

The trio's fun chorus is about as jovial as it sounds. Had they a bigger car, Selphie and Tidus' company would have made the trip more memorable. Too bad the other two have their own respective plans. They're driving at an average steady pace of 80 kilometres per hour, and the scenery around them is too good to miss. They continue their singing on their way to the closest gas station, where they hope to refill, eat an early dinner and cue up at the station toilets.

"The Sora in the car goes flick, snap, snap!"

"Flick, snap snap?"

"FLICK SNAP SNAP!"

"The Sora in the car goes flick, snap, snap, allllll daaaaay long!"

"The Kairi in the car goes tappity tap tap! Riku?"

Tappity tap tap? Sora!"

"TAPPITY TAP TAP!"

"The Kairi in the car goes tappity tap tap, all daaaaay long!"

"I just want to say," the older male breaks from their chorus, "that I apologize for complaining about my shifts, especially to Sora, because without all our hard work we never would have gotten this far. Of all the people I could be travelling with, I'm happy it's with the two most important people in my life."

"You mean the two most important boys in MY life?" Kairi challenges, still drumming on the front headboard with her fingers.

Sora, who is sitting at the middle backseat, taking pictures of the view as they drove, adds a final, "I think it's the two most important couple in my life, excluding my parents of course."

"We all mean so much to each other. Cheh. _Gunna cry now._ Gunna keep on reaching my dream to be a star athlete so I can take you both to places. Away from Destiny, and into the unknown!"

"The Unknown?" asks the brunette. "That's _deep_."

"Do you need a break so I can take over, Riku dear?"

"Oh shut up, both of you. You know I can feel too." He flicks on the turn shift before switching lanes. "I just wish we'll be together for as long as we've been. When Kairi and I finally have children, and Sor and his destined do too."

"ARHEEEEEM! Thinking too far ahead, Ri. Just watch the road for now."

Sora shrugs too, drifting off to lala land with old man Riku and their smol KaiRiku babies; his future nieces and nephews in his thoughts. Then there was his own fate, which was _unknown_ to him indeed. "I already know their names. One will be Caesar, the girl will be Salad, and if there's a third he's definitely going to be Chipotle."

"And Sora's will be after colours! Red, Blue and Green! Because you're always writing, you colour-coding freak!"

"Nooooooo!"

Kairi stops the two from bickering by pointing out the exit lane sign. "We're almost there, yahooo! I need to go stretch, I've been drumming on whatever surface to ignore the pain on my leg oh my gosh."

"I need to piss."

"Riku!" exclaims Sora, chuckling at Kairi's appalled expression. "So vulgar!"

"We're friends here, I ain't gonna cover up my bodily happenings for the sake of censorship! If you must know I need to fart too. I've been letting it out little by little without you two knowing."

"GROSS!"

When the car stops sooner or later, Sora makes to check his phone out of habit. Just wait until he tells Rox about th— but he soon realizes that isn't going to happen _. Tragic._ He never even got to tell Roxas that his trip was this week, and he can't recall at the top of his head when he'd ever mentioned it. To escape the crestfallen condition he's gotten himself into, he sends Selphie a few reassuring texts to let her know that they've safely arrived at Traverse.

Sora's too sentimental to delete the chatroom application. When he is strong enough, perhaps he will find it in himself to cast out the memories.

* * *

The fourth time it happens, Sora has only been nineteen for a while.

He is humming gladly to himself, one curious hand browsing against the glass walls separating every display — the other hand securing his paper pad and pen to his chest.

There's something about this museum room that's piqued his interest, and it's the very reason he's currently roaming alone without Kairi and Riku. Earlier on in the day, they had croquettes for breakfast. The horse racing show the trio went to has even got them hyped as they cheered for the stallion named Neoshadow. Though the show from earlier made great points for a new article, **now** , as Sora continues observing his surroundings, he wants a little more zen, something familiar and comforting to write about.

He'll be meeting his friends in an hour or so, which gives the junior journalist time to soak things up and be inspired. So far, he's visited the space travel room, the Nobel Peace Prize room and has ambled and taken his time through the graphics and poetic geometry room. It's Sora's psyche and innermost hopes that's got him traipsing by the clay sculpture room, waiting for... something _out of the ordinary_ to happen, he wishes.

The other rooms had more people than this one. It's tranquil, with only the whirring of the air conditioners to be heard and the few footsteps from frolicking people to different displays. _Just how he likes it._ It gives Sora enough quiet time to browse through his mental vocabulary and jot down adjectives to describe his various favourite pieces. Azure eyes light up when he catches a glimpse of a historical figure's sculpture and his loyal German Shepherd by his side. What a sweet piece of art. The way this artist worked with the pet's fur and captured the man's strength by having his partner beside him... oh! He isn't an art critic, but he doesn't have to be one to find the piece absolutely awe-spiring.

He won't deny that this entire room reminds him of Roxas. And how ridiculous it is that for an internet friendship that lasted just shy of a year, he still cannot simply _forget_. Sora cared about the boy behind the screen, the happy-go-lucky, secretive individual with the messy golden hair and electric-blue eyes. It's difficult to put away the cherished memories of his friend's voice, and the jokes they shared between each other.

Roxmysocks...

Where are you now...

There is still the short film museum room that Sora hoped to check out from the brochures, its next show about quantum physics to air in just a few. Hurrying slightly, the brunette skips gleefully before a tall tree made entirely of clay. It escapes his notice that he's dropped his multi-coloured pen in his haste, back at the sculpture with the dog and his man.

But he becomes aware of it immediately.

Sora doesn't panic. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself, but he does need something to write with. All the black scribbles on his trusty notepad will not be enough for a complete article without notes on the film and this tree. For all he knew, today could be one of _those days_. He hears Selphie's suggestions in his head to "scatter his pens" and the nineteen year old inwardly brainstorms before making a decision.

Welp... He _won't_ look for it. No matter how valuable and important that pen was to him.

Sora is leaving all this to chance. Besides, he's got a phone to a continue his note-taking with. Try him, Fate. He's ready.

...

At the same time of the boy's inner musings, a small sneeze echoes through the room. A young man Sora's age has his eye on the composed brunette wearing a beret, if only to return whatever thing he's dropped. But once he's done acting on his instincts, he recognizes that this isn't a very good situation for the both of them. He's not good at conversation starters. Not good at talking to people _at all_ , if he'd care to admit. Returning a pen, hah! What made him think he could do this?!

In fact, he's about to leave the pen back where he'd found it when he notices the former turn just a bit.

The beret-wearing male is carrying a notepad. And he seems to be eyeing the ground... looking for something subtly.

He cannot be sure about this assumption he thinks as he is with his fear but, the boy _must be a journalist._

...

Waiting is one of Sora's worst and best trait. With all the situations he's had to be tough for, he is used to inconveniences. Finalizing his clay tree descriptions, the azure-eyed teen tuts and chooses then to leave the room for that film. Kairi's always been more intelligent with Science than he is, but he likes a writing challenge. Quantum Physics could be just that.

Only then, there is a quick tap on his shoulder.

"Y-You dropped your p-pen," mutters the person behind him, voice less audible than his breathing. Aaaah. Here they are. Number Four has got to be the shiest one yet. Sora braces himself by taking in a long breath, eyes crinkling with soft mirth. Fate, you've been checked. It's your move now.

The brunette responds with the first thing that comes to mind, confidence brimming at having predicted the antics of Destiny. Who cares if it makes no sense? He can always try again. Number Five and Six and Seven, until the day he finds The One. No matter how long it takes, he. Will. Find. His. Happiness.

"This is... the fourth time."

* * *

While turning on his heel to face the mystery person, Sora closes his eyes. When he opens them, head cast down at the other's sneakers, he notes that Number Four is much taller, a male with a medium-sized build. Not as stiff as Riku's though, but definitely more than himself. Then he looks up at the person's torso, scrutinizing him carefully. Fair skin, with little freckles littered around his forearms if his vision doesn't deceive him. But it's the look travelling towards his potential soulmate's face that has Sora backtracking and losing his composure. Number Four is clad in skinny jeans and a charcoal cotton sweater, the sleeves raised up to his shoulders. A plain leather choker rests around his neck and his hair — the shade of the sun and a new corn harvest. Long blonde eyelashes and rectangular-shaped frames hide inquisitive cerulean eyes, overshadowing a long nose and the young man's full lips.

In the name of all things ruled by the tyrant that is Destiny, Number Four is none other... than his internet friend _Roxas_.

The voice inside Sora's head SCREAMS. Forget the phone and the notepad in his hands because he drops them both on the tiled floor just to cover his mouth. It surprises the living daylights out of the other because he too, jumps, but not once does he hesitate to pick up his belongings.

"F-Fuck, I'm sorry, this always happens to me— and ack, I didn't mean to swear, it j-just came out—"

"S-Sora?"

" ** _Oh my G-God_** , I thought today would be better b-but as always, I-I am as wrong as I am clumsy. I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Sora, is that really you?" The blonde wouldn't let it go. Doesn't he recognize him? Or is he simply in disbelief?

"Y-Yes, it's m-me, Roxas. I'm S-Sora. I'm your _f-friend._ " the brown-haired teen answers, emotions finally striking him down as his eyes well up with tears.

...

He thought he'd just be standing there, whole body shaking with shock and confusion and _everything else_ while looking like a loser in front of the blonde he called his friend, but it seems he's not the only one _feeling... this._ To his surprise, he's swiftly enveloped into the most affectionate hug he's ever had. If hugs could talk, this hug would be telling him how much this one person loves him so, and **god** , there is no freaking way he would ever let go.

"S-Sora, s-shit, you're r-real. And you're here. Y-You're here. You're actually h-h-here..." Roxas discloses breathlessly, voice as raw as the day they'd first talked on the phone.

"I'm h-here, Roxy." he says back, choking down his desperation to scream. "You're warm like you s-said...! And y-you smell like pastries like y-you said...! And you p-promised. **Promised** that one day when we meet we would h-hug."

"I did, didn't I... Surpriiiise..." the cerulean-eyed teen attempts to poke fun. "Although I'm s-surprised myself, Sora. I cannot believe that you're here. G-God, I'm so s-sorry..."

Whoever the passersby are, they don't pay mind to the two publicly reconciling from their faults. The short film must have started by now but all Sora could focus on is the sense of security and safety he feels just by being in Roxas' embrace.

"Don't be. I understand why you did what you did. And I don't hate you and I _forgive_ you and I _still care_ so please don't cut me off after thi—"

Roxas lets go of him, two calloused hands then firmly holding and caressing either side of his face. "I made a huge _mistake_ , Sora. I suck, I shouldn't have withdrawn from you like I did, but I was **scared**. Scared of feeling, scared of bearing my true self to someone else but of all the people in the world, there couldn't be a better person to know all of me. You proved time and time again that you would stick by me no matter how shitty I am and yet I cut you off. I was exhausted. I left the chat and I had no idea what I did and when I finally realized, FUCK MY LIFE, I couldn't take back my actions and I regretted it, regretted it so hard I fled from town..." the blonde continues to waffle. "I didn't need time. I was just making excuses. I'm an idiot and I **hurt** you and I hate myself for it. Forgive me, sweetheart."

Sora can only nod back. The forgiving smile he bears is enough for the blonde to take him into his arms again.

The two united friends only pull away from each other when Sora's phone in Roxas' pocket buzzes. It's scratch-and-crack free, even after countless times of Sora dropping it and the hard impact it had to go through. Life-proof cases make perfect presents for someone like him.

"It's Kairi. She says the Quantum Physics film has started and that she and Riku will meet me when it's finished."

"T-That's right..." Roxas tells himself. "You're on your road trip, wow. I should have k-known. My next project will be showcased here so I thought I'd come to town."

"You _remembered_?"

"I keep the important things close to heart." he confesses.

Just the blonde's careful touch is enough to send Sora spiralling deep down, digging from the depths of his heart for this intense longing and reserved love to surface. He can only blame the love he feels when he cries out, "Roxas, you didn't let me finish w-what I had to say back then. If you hadn't left, you would have known that I don't care about our destiny."

"It doesn't matter that you've fallen for me. It doesn't matter whether or not you've got a broken past, a sad tale, trust issues, or you don't know how to deal with feelings and people. I would still love you regardless of all those things. If we can't be together, then you would still be my friend. My love for you won't change."

"We really are _still_ friends?" the artist inquires, voice hopeful for a positive answer.

"We are, if you still want us to be. And I love you, too. You don't have to doubt anymore."

When he thinks he's already seen so many sides of Roxas, Sora is surprised yet again to see those bright blue eyes of Roxas' sparkle behind the glasses he is wearing. If anything, and it's cheesy to think it but, this boy standing so near him has to be the most _breathtaking_ thing he's seen today. And ahh, Roxy has dimples...! Has he ever smiled or always looked like this behind the screen?

There is so much life in Roxas' eyes that he can't help but turn his head away and hide his face in the sculptor's chest. "You look g-good. I've seen you wear glasses in selfies before but it doesn't compare to seeing you up close."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" The blonde's joking voice is about as sarcastic as Sora imagines it from the chatroom.

"Don't mess with meeee! I'm being serious, shut up or I'll take it back!"

Roxas happily complies. "I'm glad to be wearing it on this special occasion then. I get to see your pretty face better..."

"I said shut it!"

"Glad to know you are as piquant as the online penpal I got to know." he grins. "I can't say I'm all sugar and sprinkles myself, but after having to keep up a front all these years, my façade's just another me now."

"Don't care. You're still you." Sora says without missing a beat.

"Aww. I'm so lucky to have you."

...

Roxas is about to give his friend another hug when an announcement plays over the speakers, startling them slightly to pull apart from one another. Sora rearranges his beret. "Erm. We're in a museum... right. H-How... how l-long will you be in Traverse for? "

"Not long." the other responds. "I'm leaving for Twilight in three days. B-But I can stay longer if you'll be here! It's not definite. Like I said, I left town on a whim... and I want to be with you much longer."

They join hands and fiddle with each other's fingers: Sora's; skinny and coarse and Roxas'; worn with artistic experience. Their silence is meaningful as the two drink in the fact that they're actually _together_ , there, in that one museum room, joined and connected and side by side like the daydreams and fantasies they both talked about often.

It is the cerulean-eyed teen who speaks first, suddenly overwhelmed when his beloved brown-haired penpal beams at him with sheer fascination. "S-Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"F-Freaking hell, I swear my mind just blanked out a little but... " Roxas turns pale and mutters, "Hear me o-out, w-won't you?"

"What's wrong?"

"O-Okay, I didn't realize it at f-first because I was taken by the f-fact that I recognized you from your back and side view... and to have my suspicions confirmed still bewilders me to the point of oblivion. But... holy god of gods, I am _even more flabbergasted_ now. I just—"

Breathing in slowly, Roxas goes quiet for a few seconds or so to reorder his thoughts. Beside him, Sora backs up a little, patiently (but worriedly) waiting. Then the blonde speaks once more.

"Sora." he begins firmly, "I swear this is valid and I'm not trying to breach your privacy at all, please don't be mad but... w-would you mind me asking... what your soulmate tattoo s-s-says because, pinch me or stab me and call me a liar but— the first thing y-you said to me is written on my skin."

The next thing Roxas does is wring at the choker he's wearing around his neck, unclipping it, and exposing exactly what he'd just verbally confided as proof. Truly, the calligraphic words printed on the latter's skin is agonizingly beautiful, blotched red skin bringing out each obsidian letter all the more as it winds from back to front. _The_. _Fourth_. _Time_ , reads Sora, cautious to reach out and trace over painful vowels but withdrawing in case Roxas wouldn't let him.

He's completely disregarding the weight of the situation. The fourth time. He just said those, didn't he. Said it to Roxas. And Roxas picked up his pen.

Roxas. Picked. Up. His. Pen.

His...

pen.

 

 

 

 

His pen, no, hoooooly crap, this isn't true. Roxas brought him his pen back! "You dropped your pen" was the first thing he said and the first thing he said was "You dropped your pen"; this is all coming together, Roxas brought him his pen which means he said the words— his tattoo the colour of snow written on his left shoulder, his soulmate tattoo, his soulmate's first words, HIS SOULMATE'S FIRST WORDS.

He said what was written on Roxas' neck. And the other said what was printed on his skin.

...Oh Destiny.

 

**Roxas is his soulmate.**

 

Roxas is Sora's soulmate. They've found each other.

It took him four chances: a colour to its own. Red, Blue, Green, Black.

 **Red.** If it weren't for him meeting Kairi, he never would have had an amazing best friend who's stuck by him for almost twelve years. The colour of good luck and passion, of deep, unconditional love and the strength to survive.

He never would have known what soulmates are for; this fairytale fate that controls them all.

 **Blue.** If it weren't for him meeting Riku, he never would have recognized his potential in journalism. His best friend never would have met her soulmate, and he wouldn't have another male role model to look up to. The colour of responsibility and loyalty, of inner confidence and wisdom.

 **Green.** If it weren't for him meeting Selphie, he never would have learnt that Destiny isn't always the way to go — that just because the book of Fate says you can't do one thing, doesn't mean you're stuck to follow that paved-out path for the rest of your life. He never would have gone to the art-in-the-dark exhibit, had a loyal university friend who looks out for him or striven to persevere for his future self's sake. The colour of harmony and growth, emotional balance and generosity; of enduring and persisting to cope with adversity.

 **Black.** Today and now. Destiny had everything planned for him all along, and it gave him the chance to meet his soulmate Roxas in the end. He doubted and hated but truth be told, he'd go through one more failed attempt after the other if it would let him appreciate the _real thing_. The colour of control, of vulnerability and the mysterious unknown, black hides what white brings light to. What seems to be the ending is only the beginning, together, in their multi-coloured small world.

The next breath Sora exhales triggers the tears to cascade from his face. His _heart_ , his _mind_ , every _nerve_ in his body... feels like they're about to _explode_. The hands he brings up to his face aren't enough to conceal this insuppressible urge to break down from how elated he was. Shit, is this really happening — is this real?

He studies Roxas through tear-filled eyes, shaking his head and pursing his lips as tight as he can to muffle the small wail he creates at the back of his throat. No, he should be nodding, should be letting the other know that they are meant to be, but from his reaction alone, it's clear that Roxas already knows. His _friend_ — his soulmate, rather, closes the gap he made between them and wraps himself around the sobbing brunette — tearing up and trembling also, but steadying himself enough to support the both of them.

Is this still _real_?

"Sorry," the bespectacled blonde meekly apologizes to the few who are walking around, witnessing the moment where two fates finally connect. These strangers smile and clap and nod and understand, congratulating the now couple with their future together.

"C-C-Can't believe I'm b-breaking down in a public museum..." whimpers Sora, clenching the fists he's using to grip at Roxas' sweater.

"Don't worry. I'm the s-same. We can suffer embarrassment together."

Together has never sounded _so much better_ and reassuring than today.

* * *

The two gladly wipe each other's tears once they've both calmed down. Sora doesn't think he will tire of Roxas' touch any time soon, careful strokes just ghosting above his skin. In return, the brown-haired teen warily pulls off his partner's frames and cleans them up for him before readjusting them back. Saying they're both very happy is a terribly blatant understatement. This love that was born and was cultivated through online means can only grow further and more radiant from here on out.

"Does this mean we're not friends anymore?"

Sora gets on his tip toes and plants a soft kiss on Roxas' cheek. "You freak, of course we still are. Being soulmates is only a bonus."

"That's true." the blonde kisses him back. He careens closer and presses chapped lips over Sora's own, their noses bumping and Roxas' glasses awkwardly getting in the way. Sora responds eagerly, drawing the other nearer by the front of his sweater and holding his breath while his eyes flutter aclose. One of Roxas' hands is rooted in Sora's hair: unconsciously playing with the spikes. Sora lightheartedly nips on his partner's bottom lip. He smells of fresh cologne mixed with something sweet, tastes of maple syrup and salt and grins in his amusement when the brunette breaks away just to quickly capture his lips once more.

"Kissing within minutes of meeting? You move f-fast, don't you Sora?" teases Roxas when he pulls back for air and fixes up Sora's hat.

The azure-eyed teen in question catches his own breath as well. "Do not s-start with me, Roxas. You're the one who kissed me."

"Ah ah ah, you kissed me first."

"Who cares who kissed who first! We've both been waiting our whole lives." Sora argues, only realizing he's finally had his first kiss. It's not the most perfect of kisses, and they're both innocently inexperienced, but there'll be more in their future. Who's to say what awaits the both of them? All this time they've been obediently riding along the narrow rivers of Destiny, believing they'd be taken through the path they needed to go. But really, by believing and acting on their own, by taking the path least ridden along, they've made their own dreams a reality. Each difficulty and adversity was worth persevering through, in the end.

"I guess you're right." the cerulean-eyed teen puts on his leather choker. "Then... you wouldn't mind me doing... THIS for good measure?"

Sora is unexpectedly lifted into the air by his sides, squirming slightly in protest. "O-Oh! Oh my gosh, Roxas, put me down!" He instinctively hooks his legs around the other's waist while Roxas swings him around in a full circle, beaming up at the boy he loves.

"Nah. I'm bad at pick-up lines so I'll literally pick you up instead. I'm in love with you Sora! AND NOW I GET TO KEEP YOU AND LOVE YOU FOREVERMORE!"

"You're joking around with me again!"

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall, is in looooove with me..." his sweetheart singsongs, winking at him for his cheesy words.

"Oh Destiny... Here we go again..."

"Any minute now, a security guard will chase me down because I've got my hands around one of the museum masterpieces..."

Sora snorts. "That the best you can do, Roxmysocks?"

"I still have one more. _Baby_ , you're a writer, and I'm an artist, right? Together, we can sculpt and write our own love story... just you and I."

"Okay," the brunette says, leaning his forehead against Roxas', "That one was **good**. Almost got my heartbeat racing, if it weren't for how punny you are."

"Are you OP _PEN_ DED by my puns, Sora?"

Meanwhile, Sora's friends who have been worriedly exploring the entirety of the museum for his whereabouts only then barges into the vacated clay sculpture room. "Sora? Sora, are you in here?" Riku spots their youngest best friend first, Kairi and himself striding quickly towards their direction.

"Sor, who are you with?" the silver-haired male starts, suspiciously curious. The brunette helps to cast away their skepticism when he rubs noses with the bespectacled stranger, mumbling an introduction.

"Kairi, Riku, this is Roxas. He's my online best friend, the one I've been telling you about." Suddenly overwhelmed with being surrounded by the people he loves, he chokes on his words when he whispers, "He also h-happens to be my soulmate. Kairi, Riku... I've finally found my _s-soulmate..._ "

The expressions on his best friends' faces are priceless — both of sheer disbelief and pride. Eventually letting his beloved down, Roxas all but observes when Kairi and Riku both run up to Sora to congratulate him with hugs.

"Sora, oh my god! That's amazing!" Kairi merrily pats him on both shoulders. "Not going to deny that I'm still a little irked with what he did to you but I'm so haaaaappy for you! You didn't tell us he was attractive; Sora, what else have you not been telling me?!"

Riku takes the opportunity to ruffle up the younger's already messed-up, hatted hair. "Darn, Sora. Congratulations! But you're still going to be living with us, right? I'm really happy that you've got someone to take care of you now. Truly."

"I won't take him from you just yet," Roxas joins the conversation, oddly confident despite his usual introverted manner. "He's told me so much about you two and I'm not so cruel to separate him from the people he loves. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Roxas! Nice to meet you!"

"Ooooh, an intellectual. I _like_ him." jokes Riku, extending his hand in courtesy.

...

The rest of Sora's second day in Traverse is spent solely on spending time with Roxas and his best friends in a cozy cafe not far from the museum. Over three mochaccinos and one vanilla bean drink, the four exchange casual conversations, topics varying from university to the things to see around Traverse on their ongoing holiday. There's already a few important things he knows about Roxas, but the brunette is glad to be finding out more of the little things slowly and surely. At the end of the day, however hesitant he was to let go, Sora bids Roxas a warm farewell and goodnight before they all go their separate ways to retire for the night. By the next morning, the morning after that, and even _the morning_ after the next, it becomes habitual for the blonde to be waiting at Sora's hotel reception, ready to start another day with the one he will spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Five months later**

* * *

 

Destiny Islands is shy off the winter season. Though it doesn't snow and the weather isn't too unpredictable or extreme, there is already frost on the balcony surface and all over the barred sills. Second year student Sora Leonhart starts his classes in an hour. He shivers under polyester comforters, sighing in his sleep when he unconsciously picks up the scent of pastries and sculpting clay. He may have lived here in Destiny all his life, but the changing of the seasons remains a surprise for him each year.

It's time to get up. Blinking away sleep from his eyes, he tiredly wraps himself around the sheets, sniffing omelette rice from the kitchen for breakfast. Then the boy smiles. The pomeranian sculpture sitting on the bedside table gives him that small boost of determination for the upcoming day: as do all the pencil drawings and coloured pieces plastered around their walls. With caution, he slips into his indoor slippers and tarries out of the bedroom for two, a sleepy greeting on his lips.

"Gooooood morning, Roxas."

The addressed blonde turns to him. He is wearing an apron over his artist's smock, a cooking spatula in one hand and a plate in the other. Judging from the paint on Roxas' chin, he's been keeping up with his 6am art tirades. "Hey, sweetheart. You woke up just in time. One serving or two?"

"Twoooo. I smell mushrooms sizzling. Did you tuck me in this morning? Don't remember using two comforters."

"Since you insist on sleeping separately, I sure did." Roxas pouts. He sets the table willingly and pulls back the chair for his partner, immediately scavenging the cupboards for another plate for himself. "I mean, I could be your human blanket but I have to endure this lonelinessss all alone..."

Sora teases him in return. "If I recall, you were the one who insisted we take this slow. Oh, yada yada yada, _I love you_ , we have a lifetime together, let's sculpt and write our own story but we'll do it step by step..." He takes a bite of his breakfast and hums. "I always follow the rules, you know that."

"I did not sound like _that_! I was being romantic, don't you sass me, SorLaLa."

"Hnn." There is nothing but fondness in Sora's eyes when he watches his beloved sit and join him for breakfast. "Okayyy, I didn't know it would be so cold quickly so we can cuddle tonight when I return. Are you up for a movie? How's the exhibit plan coming along?"

"Boy, being in charge of the annual art-in-the-dark exhibit is a dream come true!" the blonde mutters. "I get to work with so many people with different specialities. But I always have time for you, so movie night it is."

"Yahoo! I'll get home quickly after my last six pm class."

It really warms the brunette's heart to hear his best friend and soulmate discuss his trade passionately, and the fact that he's making friends tops all the good things to come from this project of his most of all.

The year brushes by so swiftly. In a fortnight, the couple would be celebrating their third month living in the same apartment complex as Sora did with his two best friends, albeit a floor down. After Riku, Kairi, Sora _and_ Roxas' memorable getaway holiday at Traverse, the two destined penpals endured another two months of online interactivity while the latter gathered up his things. All they wanted was to be together. It was a big and difficult decision for Roxas to leave everything behind and move from his hometown to Sora's to keep them together: the first of their major choices as a new couple. They did discuss visiting one another, but even that isn't enough for the long-distance lovers.

Sora remembers reassuring Kairi and Riku and Selphie and his parents time and time again that he was ready to leave Destiny and start a new life with Roxas at Twilight. Unfortunately for him, the cerulean-eyed artist wouldn't allow it. He was the one who made the big sacrifice — and as Roxas doesn't have a major degree to complete, who better than him out of the two of them to migrate? He did promise that he wouldn't take away Sora from his loved ones. As it turns out, Roxas always keeps his promises.

Sora will also never forget the phone conversation they both had the night before the big move. The reclusive blonde got all sentimental and, like the sweet, caring individual he always denies himself to be, Roxas started reminiscing about how ridiculously unbelievable their soulmate meeting was. _"Of all the words to say to me first, why did you say, "This is the fourth time?""_

 _"I know, it makes no freaking sense, huh. I was dumb."_ the azure-eyed teen confessed. _"See, I've encountered three other soulmate meetings before. You were the fourth. I was being cocky since I figured having lost my pen would trigger another meeting, so I said the first thing that came to mind. Can you imagine having your hopes dashed not once, not twice, but three times running? I hated myself and I hated Destiny for giving me such a generalized birthmark. First one was just a tester. I cried my eyes out after the second meeting. Even stopped carrying pens for a while. By the third meeting, I stopped thinking about the CORRECT first words to say and I just dealt with it. Little did I know that the fourth time's actually a charm."_

 _"Darn. That really sucks. You suffered **so much** trying to find me. I'm really sorry." _ Roxas grew quiet.

 _"Not as much as you did, Rox."_ he insisted. _"Besides, my potential soulmates ended up meaning the world to me. In a way you could say Fate really did bring me my soulmates. Friendship soulmates. Every single one of them. My precious friends."_

" _That's a good thing. You know, a_ _ll my life I believed my soulmate birthmark meant I would have to meet someone four times. I should have been more creative with interpreting it differently but, I guess I just didn't care enough after being reprimanded for trying. Vanitas and Xion found each other early. Pence and Olette too. I was jealous. I kept a checklist once, noting down every single person I've met at least three times before talking to them. Never worked. People judged me for being silent, for not wanting to speak up because of my birthmark and thus they labelled me mute without confirming the accusation was true. God, the guys at my school were such jerks. Seifer especially; he's the one who started it all. Even took a sign language class just to "communicate" with me and sign the most godawful insults, or at least I thought they were cuz I don't sign. Safe to say, I stopped trying. Stopped talking too, since I hated everyone around me. I kind of wish I live elsewhere instead of here at Twilight where the jerks are bred."_

_"Who am I to say I suffered roughly after all the emotional trauma you went through? My entire destiny affected yours."_

_"True, but everyone's problems has their own measure of difficulty. **No one** deserves to be bullied. I'd rather have to suffer than you, sweetheart." _ Exhaling, the blonde also added _, "Now that I think about it, if it weren't for your constant encouragement, I never would have tried to talk to someone initially. I was planning on leaving your pen alone but I thought, **no, not today.** And then I met you. Technically we've known each other eight months prior to that day but... you know what I mean._

_So thank you. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for believing and loving me wholeheartedly, for understanding and everything else. Above all, thank you... for waiting for me. When I arrive at Destiny tomorrow, I promise to never leave your side._

_I'm not perfect. I have flaws. I can get clingy and push things too far and be impatient and lose my shit. And I know having found each other doesn't mean everything's suddenly a happily ever after. Reality doesn't work that way. We will encounter hardships. We will fight and make up, we will want to cry and crawl into a corner just to escape our problems. Here's to hoping that being your soulmate will make things easier, because we're meant to be; meant to work well and assist each other through the toughest of times and appreciate the positive moments. Life will continue to be a rollercoaster ride. I can only promise that from now on, we can hold onto the rails **together**."_

_..._

In the midst of his eating, Sora pauses to check his phone for blog notifications. The knock on their door isn't due until after eleven thirty, which is when Kairi usually leaves the apartment so they could drive to university together. Roxas automatically knows to pour him a hearty mug of hot chocolate sitting to warm in the coffeemaker, just missing his cheek when he adds a kiss to the breakfast menu. "I'll be at the studio. Let me know when you leave."

"Alright. Thanks for the breakfast and blanket!" he calls back.

Minutes later, a sudden, very familiar notification pops up on his phone.

.

.

 **Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)** **is ONLINE**

.

.

 **Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Oh yeah btw I also packed your lunch it's in the fridge_

_Leftover vege stew from last night thanks to Riku?_

_It'll keep you warm today_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ _You could have just shouted at me, I'm not that far_

 **Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_I kno_

_But this way I get to stay connected to ya when ya leave_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Okay okay, thanks for the memo sweetie_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_Soraaaaa one more thing!_

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ )**

_Hmm?_

**Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **)**

_I love you._

_Take care_ ❤

.

.

 **Roxas Strife (** **_roxmysocks_ ** **) is OFFLINE**

**Sora Leonhart ( _SorLaLaLa_ ) is OFFLINE**

 


End file.
